Masked Guardians
by CallMeAWota
Summary: The most popular dance group, Masked Guardians, is made a large group of masked dancers. They are made up of Middle and High schoolers who have fans far and wide. Although it takes the press twice as long as it takes to find out their identity, two boys who transfer to Seiyo High have already found out who they are without breaking a sweat! DISCONTINUED.
1. Prolouge

Masked Guardians

Summary : The best and most popular dance group ever, the Masked Guardians, is a large group of masked dancers ( They have wigs~! ). They are middle and high school students joined together as a group to show people their best dance moves. They have hundreds of fans far and wide, both from their school and from other schools and countries ( Of course, they don't know it's them, they made their alias, too). Suddenly a couple of boys named Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hotori Tadase are new at their school, _and they already found out who the Masked Guardians are_! How? The Masked Guardians were going to do a special concert for Seiyo Academy, Made of all Elementary, Middle, and High schools. Can the group stop them from telling the _whole world_?

Atsuko - Me  
Mizuki - My friend

Atsuko: I'm scared!

Mizuki: Shutup and Chill.

Atsuko: Waaaaah!!! * runs around in circles scared * What will the readers think of this! Waaaaaah!!!

Mizuki: You know that some are reading this right know right?

Atsuko: * ignores * Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!

Mizuki: * knocks Atsuko out cold *

Atsuko: ... * wakes up * Yaho! It's Me, Atsuko! * still nervous * ^~^"

Mizuki: And Me, Mizuki!^.^

Ikuto: Gee, Don't you think we know that?

Atsuko & Mizuki: **Shush Ikuto**.

Ikuto: Whaaaatever.

Mizuki: We're new here!

Atsuko: Yeah! So it's obvious it's our first ff~!

Ikuto: Yeah, yeah.

Mizuki: Ikuto Go to your room.

Ikuto: What?

Atsuko: Your room. Noooow.

Ikuto: ... Whatever. * goes to room *

Nagi: Well... I'll be going.

Mizuki: Nooo Nagi! Stay!

Atsuko: Yeah! Stay!

Nagi: Okay.

Amu: _**Ladies and Gentlemen, I have found out Nagihiko means Arabic Prince**_

Nagi: * was drinking water * _My name means Arabic Prince_?

Atsuko: Yeah. Didn't know?

Mizuki: We knew a long time ago.

Rima: Will you just introduce the story and start it? Now would be good.

Atsuko: * being sarcastic and rolls eyes* Hai Rima-hime-sama.

Mizuki: * being sarcastic and rolls eyes too * Hai Rima-hime-dono.

Rima: * rolls eyes in annoyance *

Mizuki: Okay, Well, This story will be-

Atsuko: They'll know later so don't say Tr-- Mizuki-hime-sama!

Mizuki: =.= ... * glares at Atsuko-dono *

Atsuko: What? * clueless *

Nagi: Ooookay... * slipping out the door *

Yaya: Yaya want ice cream! Amu-chii! Buy Yaya ice cream!

Mizuki & Atsuko: _We have it in the fridge. Go get everyone one except Ikuto while start the story._

Yaya: Hai hai~!

Mizuki: Disclaimerrr~

Atsuko: Amu!

Amu: _Eeeeeeh_? * mumbles * Atsuko, and Mizuki don't own Shugo Chara in anyway.

Ages:

Fujisaki Nagihiko - 4th grade

Hinamori Amu - 4th grade

Mashiro Rima - 4th grade

Hoshina Utau - 5th grade

Yuiki Yaya - 3rd grade

Fujisaki Nadeshiko - 4th grade

Sakurai Yua - 4th grade

Sanjou Kairi - 3rd grade

Souma Kuukai - 5th grade

~)* Porlouge Part 1 *(~

()[]*AMU'S POV*[]()

We were in our hideout. Nagi and Nadeshiko were dancing a duet with music on, while the rest of us watched them, sleep, or read. " Man, this is boring! " Kuukai said, staring at the ceiling.

" Well, what do you think we should DO Kuukai? " Utau said, watching Nagi twirl a smiling Nadeshiko.

" I don't know. Soccer? " He smiled a little.

" No! " Rima lifted her head from sleeping.

" The last time We did that, or clothes were dirty with mud, and got scolded by our parents, and almost half of us got grounded! " Nagi and Nadeshiko lifted their heads from dancing and stopped the music.

" What are you guys talking about? " Nadeshiko asked.

" Nothing much, soccer. " Kuukai said, cooly.

" I am not playing soccer, Kuukai. " Yua said with a book on her lap.

" Fine. Gosh. At least, I made a conversion to brighten the mood " Kuukai said to himself.

While they were talking about what to do, I have a huge awesome idea. It was like the light of my brain _finally_ turned on, I mean, I was reading a book but I just kept reading the same paragraph to multitask my brain by reading a book, and whatever else to do. " Hey guys lets create a group! " I blurted out.

" A group? " Kairi said lifting his head from his book about samurais.

" Yeah! Like, for example, we can be the Masked guardians! " I said.

" Ooh!! Yaya likes that! What do we do? " Yaya exclaimed.

I swear everybody was going to need a hearing aid after a **long** silence, a scream and really hurt your ears. " It's... uhmm... a dance group? " I said, not really knowing what it could've been.

" Hmmm.....but I don't dance very well. " Utau said.

" Neither can I. " Kuukai said.

" Oh, come on, Kuukai! Sports is like Dancing! My only specialty is dancing. How do you think I'm on the basketball club! " Nagi said.

" Us neither... except... " We looked at Nagi and Nadeshiko.

" What? " They said in unison. We just kept staring at them.

" Wait. You don't mean... " Nadeshiko said, her eyes widened a little.

We just kept on staring. " Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. " said Nagi. " Please? " Rima and I asked with her puppy eyes. We knew it was their weakness.

After a while of looking at their funny face after seeing our puppy eyes, they looked at each other and finally gave up. " Fine... We will to train you, give you lessons. We will teach you **_everything_** we know. But let me warn you. We will not go easy on you, even if you use the puppy eyes on us, especially you, Amu and Rima, am I clear? " Nagi said.

" Awww.. No Nagi! " Rima and I whined.

Both Nagi and Nadeshiko had a serious face on and stared at us. " Take it, or leave it. " They said.

We all gulped. " H-hai. " For 4th graders like us, they sure are scary.

" If Amu thought about the idea, why should _we_ do the teaching, Nagi? " Nadeshiko asked. Uh oh, something bad is going to happen, I know it.

" I don't know, she'll be funding everything. Right, Amu-chan? " He smiled his smile, his evil one.

" Uhmm... " I said, unsure.

" RIGHT? " He asked, holding in his evilness.

" H-h-hai. " It would kind of be okay. I mean, We are from rich families. The others were giving me the pity look. I was sure they were all thinking " Poor Amu. "

" Tomorrow, in the morning, at our house, at 8:00AM, No later. You can come early if you'd like. " They said and walked back to their dancing and smirked at our frightened faces.

}{)( THE NEXT DAY )(}{  
{} At the Fujisaki Residence {}

" Hello? " I said as I walked into the house.

Mrs. Fujisaki looked to see who it was and found me. " Oh! Hi Amu-chan! Come on in. Nagi-chan and Nadeshiko-chan told me that you and the others were coming. Sit on the couch and watch some television while I call Nagi-chan and Nadeshiko-chan and make everybody something. " She said sweetly. Yeah right, coming? More like we were forced, But Nagi-chan? Nadeshiko-chan? I am totally going to tease them about this.

About 10 minutes later Nagi-_chan_ and Nadeshiko-_chan_ came down the stairs. " Hi Amu-chan. " They said nicely.

" Hi Nagi-_chan_, Nadeshiko-_chan_. " I said playfully.

They were full of alarm when I called them that and ran into the kitchen. " Mom! We told you not to call us that when our friends are here! " I heard Nadeshiko say. Just then everyone was at the door step. Oh this is going to be good. I told them to follow me and they did.

" Mom! Pleease! Do not... I repeat.. _do not_ call us Nagi-chan and Nadeshiko-chan while our friends are here! Okay?! " We heard Nagi scream. We were snickering as Mrs. Fujisaki said " I'm sorry Nagi-chan Nadeshiko-chan -- "

" **_Mom_**! " They cried in unison.

" Oh. Uh.. Nagi, and Nadeshiko, I'll try not too. " She replied.

" Thank you. " They said.

" But are you aware your friends are at the kitchen door? " Their mom said. They gaped and turned their heads towards us.

" How's it going Nagi-chan, Nadeshiko-chan? " Kuukai said, snickering.

They blushed. " D-don't tell anyone at school, okay? " Nagi said.

" Sure. " Rima said, smiling evily.

Nadeshiko sighed " Okay, we know there's a trick to this, what is it that you want in return. "

" Buy me 30 new gag comics. " She said.

" New soccer ball and such. " Kuukai said.

" Microphone " Utau said.

" 4 bags of Candy! " Yaya smiled.

" Wooden swords. " Kairi said. Weird, he was never one to ask for anything.

Everybody stared at me. " What? "

" and You? " Everyone asked.

" Uhmm... A choker maybe? And not paying for everything, you guys are helping. " I smiled evilly.

" Really? That's all? " Nagi asked.

" Well... and maybe enter a dance competition and actually win. " I said, dreaming a little bit.

" Amu... Nagi and I aren't guranteeing that. " Nadeshiko said.

" It's okay, that's why I asked for a choker. But if it's possible, let's let that happen, okay? " I said and put my hand for as a center. Everyone put their hand on mine.

" Deal. " They said smiling.

Mrs. Fujisaki smiled and said " Come on, I'll take you guys to the dance practice room. "

And that was how we came up with our dance group.

Mizuki: How do you like it? ;D

Atsuko: Yes, Hooow...? ;)

Ikuto: I don't like it at all, I'm not even in this prolouge.

Atsuko & Mizuki: That's the point.

Ikuto: Grrr.

Amu: No idea.

Atsuko: Uhh... Okay.

Nagi & Nadeshiko: No comment.

Mizuki: Wow. Thanks for the comment -

Atsuko: Well... Thankz for reading, and R&R? :3

Mizuki: A little preview for them at least.

Atsuko: But this is the prolouge!

Mizuki: Fine. But... A tiny one?

Atsuko: Fine. Oh! And I'd like to thank Dexter I. C. T. A. T. O. Reyes for giving me advice. ;3 Thankz~.

Mizuki: * cough cough * She really needed it.

Atsuko: I'm not opposing that. It got me editing, because Dexter told me about all that soo... again... Thanks~! I just did this for fun, but It would be good for be to get some advice to improve my skills, I seriously do need it.

Mizuki: Give her advice in every chapter. Sorry, Dexter for the long conversations, but when it starts, she just can't stop writing. ^~^"

Atsuko: And I can't forget amuxjoker23! Thanks for the nice comment! ;)

The tiny preview:

()[]* Nagi's POV *[]()

" 3 new..." -- " ...ra, 10... " -- " Kai ... twins... " -- ' ...Oh no... It's Saaya... ' -- ' Oh man, I joined in without knowning it. I started dancing... '


	2. Chapter 1: 3 New Kids

Masked Guardians

Atsuko: Hi! It-

Mizuki: Yay! Another chapter!

Atsuko: Hey! I wanted to talk first!

Mizuki: Oh well. )

Atsuko: * sigh * I want to change the chapter's title, so help me? ;)

Mizuki: Start the chapters already! * mad face *

Atsuko: Haiii Mizuki-hime-sama. * rolls eyes *

Mizuki: * mad face! *

Atsuko: ... * sweatdrop * Well.. Just in case I didn't tell you, which I probably didn't, it will start in elementary, then middle, and lastly High school, where it should be. I will be updating at random times, depending on how much homework I have to do, and the time I spend doing the chapters at the end of the day.

Ikuto: Start it. I want to be in the chapters as soon as I can.

Amu: Yeah. What's going to happen?

Atsuko: Well... Three new -

Mizuki: **Don't!** They'll find out right? D

Atsuko: Right about that.

Amu: _Tch._

Mizuki: That's my word! * about to pounce on Amu *

Amu: Oh crackers.

Atsuko: Calm down Mizuki.

Mizuki: But she took my word!

Atsuko: Mizuki...

Mizuki: Fine.

Atsuko: Oh! And I'd like to thank... icarlyandshugocharafan for reviewing ( Once again thanking~! ^~^ ) , coonbuddy1 for author alerting ( BTW I love your stories ;) I enjoy them! ), rimahikoxamuto for putting my story of their favorites, and last but not least... for both reviewing and put it on their story alert! ;D

Mizuki: How come I don't get thanks? I did too! [ lalalolipopxox ]

Atsuko: Because you're my friend and you would've done it if I asked you. xD

Mizuki: Hmph.

Atsuko: Fine. ;3 * glomps Mizuki * THANK YOU~!

Mizuki: AH!

Atsuko: hehehe.

Mizuki: ... Well... starting the story with a big...

Atsuko: **Pow**! Wait the disclaimer.

Mizuki: Oh.

Atsuko & Mizuki: ... **_Ikuto_**!

Ikuto: Why me?

Atsuko & Mizuki: Because you must.

Ikuto: You know what, whatever, The two brats over there don't own anything related to Shugo Chara.

Atsuko & Mizuki: **Hey**!

Ikuto: * snickers *

Ages:

Fujisaki Nagihiko - 5th grade - 10 years old

Hinamori Amu - 5th grade - 10 years old

Mashiro Rima - 5th grade - 10 years old

Hoshina Utau - 6th grade - 11 years old

Yuiki Yaya - 4rd grade - 9 years old

Fujisaki Nadeshiko - 5th grade - 10 years old

Sakurai Yua - 5th grade - 10 years old

Sanjou Kairi - 4rd grade - 9 years old

Souma Kuukai - 6th grade - 11 years old

WILL BE AFTER JOINERS - KNOWN AS PRODIGIES [ WHEN THEY JOIN IN THE SCHOOL ]

Ryota Yuuto - 5th grade - 10 years old

Suzume Sora - 5th grade - 10 years old - Brothers with Kaitou

Suzume Kaitou - 5th grade - 10 years old - Brothers with Sora

~)* Chapter 1 *(~  
}{)( A YEAR LATER )(}{  
{} At school {}  
()[]* Nagi's POV *[]()

" Class, We have 3 new students today. " The teacher said loudly to shut kids up. " Come in. "

Three kids with red hair, both with black highlights, accept one had white and dark blue highlights too, and he had even brighter hair than the other, could those two be brothers? The third one had messy black hair. I couldn't see the color of their eyes, since I'm just about near the back of the class, until they turned to the class.

" Suzume Sora, 10 years old, You don't need to know anything else " Sora said with an emotionless face. He had a spiky choker with a red crystal hanging in the middle, and a white cross necklace, and a necklace with glass on it and a round marble in the middle I think. Spiky/smooth hair [Mizuki: Spiky at some parts and smooth on the other] around the chin, and highlight streaks of the colors and shoulder, red eyes, and was wearing our uniform. He'd worn his pants differently than everyone. He had a slanting belt of Xs on his belt and a chain that looked like it was connected to his belt. He looked a bit rebeling along with the other red haired kid.

" Yeah, whatever. The name's Suzume Kaitou, age 10. Me and Sora -- " Kaitou said with a bored yet emotionless expression.

" It's Sora, and I, idiot. Sora and I. " Sora corrected him.

With a short silence between them Kaitou continued. " Yeah... Sora and I are twin brothers, I'm the oldest and he's the youngest. We're pretty much very rebelious and mischievous so don't be surprised if we pull pranks on someone. He's too smart for his own good. "

" Shut up Kaitou. " Sora said as he wacked his head.

Kaitou glared at him and continued. " And I'm too nice for my own good. AKA naive and stupid."

" Kaitou, you really shouldn't have said that. " Sora said.

" Oh my damn God! Stop interrupting me! " Kaitou said as he hit Sora's head softly.

After a short silence of glaring he continued-- once again. " I am the oldest. We both like to dance. "

" Sometimes, we sing, but only for special occasions. " Sora added. Kaitou had brighter red hair than Sora, black and white highlights at the top of his hair and dark blue highlights near the bottom ends on his hair, black eyes, also has a chain and a slanted belt, but the chain was worn differently, it was going down from his left hip down to his belt. He wore his belt, from his top right hip to his lower left hip, an anklet of 5 black and white skulls hanging on it. He had a black oval necklace saying Music Addict with music notes hanging beside it, and a skull necklace, what's with the skulls? Lastly a black and red choker with tiny bones hanging from it. Two sets of twins in the class sound pretty good.

" Well, I'm Ryota Yuuto. I'm 10, like the twins. I'm not on good terms with Sora as I am with Kaitou. I am their bestfriend, though, along as their cousin from their mother's side. I, too, like to dance and, occasionally, sing. I remember one time when --" Yuuto said.

" Shut up Yuuto, or you'll be getting the royal make over later. " Kaitou and Sora smiled.

" Make overs~! " All the girls except Amu and Nadeshiko, and the teacher jumped up. All I could think was ' Idiots. '

"Eheh.. he.. " He sweatdropped. Though Yuuto said he was rebelous, he didn't have anything that made himself look rebeling, except for his black messy hair and mischievous look he's been wearing ever since he went into the room. He had messy black hair down to his chin, like I described, green eyes, and red highlights near the hair at his ears, orange highlights at the bottom of his hair, and green highlights at his bangs. He also had green, orange and red choker, a dark red oval necklace saying Music Addict, and a black cross necklace. I had to say, these kids have way too much accesories and what's with all the highlights? Are the highlights really natural?

" Any questions class? " The teacher asked.

A girl, who I could tell fell in love with Yuuto, and possibly Kaitou and Sora, shot up from her seat, curly redish hair... Oh no... It's Saaya, and asked with hearts in her eyes " Can I see some dance moves? "

They stared at each other and smirked. " Only with there's music on, How about it teach? " Kaitou asked.

" It's _Teacher_, not _Teach_, Kaitou. " Sora corrected him again.

" Okay okay gosh. " He said.

" Sure. The radios over there by the window. " The teacher pointed.

Yuuto walked to the window and turned on the radio, coincidentally, my favorite song, and appearantly, theirs too, was going to be playing after commercials. It had a good beat, and good for dancing.

" First before we start, does anyone want to sing along the song? It would really help somehow. " Sora asked.

" You shouldn't ask that, Sora-kun. " Kaitou said as he started making bunny ears on Sora.

" Stop it Kaitou! " Sora yelled.

" Yeah, sure. " He said has he put his arm and chin on Sora's shoulder.

" What am I now your pillow? " Sora asked, annoyed.

" Yes. Yes you are Little Brother Pillow. " Kaitou said. Sora walked away very mad to the door.

" Jeez, Sora. Kaitou was only kidding. You know that man. " Yuuto said as he watched Sora walk out the door.

" Yeah I did. " Sora said poking his head out the door he came out of. " But dramas are always fun. "

" Got that right lil' bro. " Kaitou smiled. Wait. Rebels don't... _smile_ do they? Don't they smirk?

While Kaitou continued to use him as a 'pillow' Yuuto said " Any volunteers? We'd understand if you don't want to. We'll also accept girls singing with deep voices I mean. Don't be shy. " Kaitou stiffled a short laugh when he mentioned the girls with deep voices part.

" Shut up Kaitou. " Sora said. For someone older than Sora, He seems so much like a kid.

" And We are back from commercials! Our next song playing will be Phenomenon ( By Thousand Foot Krutch )! " [ **Mizuki: _And Ha_! Atsuko: We didn't forget the disclaimer! Mizuki & Atsuko: We don't own the song~!** ]. 

* * *

Phenomenon

It started with the guitar. Their back were turned to us, That's pretty old nowadays.

[ half the class singing ]

If you're like us, calling all riders, roll up beside us, no place to hide us. All freedom fighters, let's unite us, switch on your nitrous and...let's.. go... Destination, for navigation, man up ya stations, feel the sensation surround invasion, with communication, move quick, we might avoid contamination

Sheesh, It's been a long time since I've heard this song. I watched half the class sing. Sure, I knew the lyrics, but if I started singing then I'll start dancing too.

Down, Here comes the sound, everyone pound your feet to this Phenomenon, Now let's make it loud, let's show 'em all how you move to this phenomenon, Roll! Open your soul, maybe lose control inside of this phenomenon, just let your self go, and let everyone know you move to this phenomenon.

" Nice guys! " Yuuto said to everyone as Kaitou and Sora spun in circles on their heads. Wait. **_How are they able to do that_**!?

Don't let these spiders crawl up beside us, they want to bite us, inject the virus. Raise up the lighters, praise to the righteous, we need to guide us, get...prepared..to.. go..if you're like us, calling all riders, roll up beside is, no place to hide us, all freedom fighters, let's unite us, switch on your nitrous..and.. lets..go..

Oh man, I joined in without knowning it. Was Rhythym let out again? [ **Atsuko: Still deciding whether or not to add Shugo Charas! Uhm... _VOTE_? I might make a poll. ;) You will be notified if we are going to add them or not!** ] I started dancing long with them, I jumped up from my seat and danced to the front. The class and the new kids were really surprised I did that.

Down, Here comes the sound, everyone pound your feet to this Phenomenon, Now let's make it loud, let's show 'em all how you move to this phenomenon, roll! Open your soul, maybe lose control inside of this phenomenon, just let your self go, and let everyone know you move to this phenomenon.

Amu and Nadeshiko smirked at each other and ran up to the front and started dancing too. I accepted them and whispered the dance we were going to be doing. They nodded.

Can't take it anymore, shake until we move the floor, what are we waiting for? Let's go! I'm tired of being ordinary, don't care if there's people staring, I'll rely on your strength to carry me on. I'm not invisible like you, next time things get a little messed up, I'll shine, but I'll never be see through. I'm fine just tryin to wake the rest up.

We danced on cue when the verse was sung. Amu was in the middle, Nadeshiko on her right, and I was on her left. The whole class was cheering. Nearby classes heard the music and came by to see what happened and saw us dancing. " Whooo!! " Everyone nearby screamed. Yuuto danced with us like he knew it the whole time. " Nice guys. " the other set of twins said. We smiled at the same time when they said that. Soon kids started dancing randomly. The twins had joined us, dancing. Sora, on Nadeshiko's right, and Kaitou on my left. How did they know our dance? Only of group knows it.

Down, Here comes the sound, everyone pound your feet to this Phenomenon, Now let's make it loud, let's show 'em all how you move to this phenomenon, roll! Open your soul, maybe lose control inside of this phenomenon, just let your self go, and let everyone know you move to this phenomenon.

We had ended it with Nadeshiko looking at her bottom right, me looking at my bottom left, Amu looking at her toes, Yuuto on the floor, I don't know why though , Kaitou on his left knee, with his chest directed at the students, looking down at the floor, acting emotionless, and Sora on his right knee, with his chest directed at the students, looking down at the floor, acting emotionless as well.

Atsuko: I'm do-

Mizuki: Waii~ It's done!

Atsuko: Will you stop interrupting me already?

Mizuki: Why~!

Atsuko: Ah nevermind. Read the next story to see the weird surprising part~!

Nagi: I was dancing on 'accident'?

Atsuko: Haaaai~!

Nagi: Who writes the story.

Atsuko: I do!

Nagi & Ikuto: _**You**_?

Atsuko: Yeah so?

Nagi: I though you had 2s in writing!

Atsuko: Sadly I do. That's why it's a good thing I got advice on Fanfiction!

Ikuto: Then why write at all?

Atsuko: I can if I want to, right? Free country, heard of it?

Nagi: How do you both write the story anyways when Atsuko does most of it?

Atsuko: She creates the outfits and the look of characters~! I only standby and suggest.

Ikuto & Nagi: * dumbfounded *

Mizuki: What?

Ikuto: _**You create the outfits and character looks**_?

Mizuki: Yeah!

Ikuto: Run man. They're going to dress you in dresses.

Mizuki: Hey! Where'd you hear that?

Amu: ... Your imaginations are... extraordinary! * smiles and sweatdrops *

Mizuki & Atsuko: * mad at Ikuto and Nagi *

Nagi: Fine, I'll do what you want me to do. * sigh * Please R&R.

Mizuki & Atsuko: * went asleep after hearing Nagi talk *

Nagi: Rude.

Tiny Preview~!

" ... Who are you? " Nadeshiko asked. "I'm your... " -- " ... join the Masked Guardians... " -- " ... Amu-sama were better! " -- '... the principal...' -- " ... our uncle... "


	3. Chapter 2: Surprising facts?

Masked Guardians

Atsuko: Do do do do do do~ ... _Nananananana_!! **Dan Dan Dan Dan Dan Dan**!!

Mizuki: Uhh... What are you doing Atsuko?

Atsuko: What else do you think~?

Mizuki: ... Being an idiot.

Atsuko: Yeaah~! Wait. **Hey**.

Mizuki: Idiot.

Atsuko: * gasps and acts * How can my Mizuki-hime be so mean! * drops down to ground and fake cries *

Mizuki: Oh...! I'm sorry Atsuko-hime! * drops down next to Atsuko-hime and acts concerned *

Ikuto: START IT!!! NOW!!!

Atsuko & Mizuki: * turns head towards Ikuto and Rima *

Rima: Start it or I'll be throwing all your work in the trash can.

Mizuki: Geez fine. * gets up and helps Atsuko up *

Kuukai: Oi! When will the rest of us come in!

Atsuko: Soon~!

Kairi: I am not needed in this so called fanfiction. Why am I even in this?

Mizuki: Because Kairii~! You don't expect Yaya to couple with an OC do you~?

Kairi: ... No.

Atsuko : We don't own dar Anime/Manga~!

Mizuki: We can dream on~! But we can't on this~! Presenting... Nagi!

Nagi: * goes out blushing and wearing a skirt and a plain white shirt *

()[]* Nagi's POV *[]()

Everyone who were dancing were holding their breathe. After breathing out, they were panting but smiling. The twins on the floor stood up and Yuuto jumped from the ground and landed on his feet. The 'audience' were clapping, whooing, whistling, and screaming encore. Wasn't encore for performances on stage? Oh, well. " Thank you, guys. " The twins said to the class as the other classes went back to their own rooms.

I looked at Amu and Nadeshiko and both were looking at me and nodded. We walked up to them " Can I talk to you for a minute, Kaitou, Sora, Yuuto? " I asked. They turned to me and nodded. " Sensei, we need to talk for a little bit can we? " I said to the teacher like an innocent little kid. Well... basically I am but... you know what I mean.

She nodded and said " Be back in 5 minutes. "

" Hai. " We all said.

When we were outside, I was the first to say something " How did you know the dance? "

" Awww. Nagi-chan doesn't remember us Sora-kun! " Kaitou said acting sad.

" Un. That's so mean. How can Amu-chan and Nadeshiko-chan forget us? " Sora said, fake crying.

" Yes, how? " Yuuto said with a sad face.

Of course we were a bit alarmed when they said our names " How do you know those names! " I yelled.

" Who are you? " Nadeshiko asked.

" This is sad. " Kaitou said.

" Yes. " Sora said shaking his head.

" We met at the party several months ago. You guys taught us a lot of your dances. I was the only one who remembered it and then the twins over there joined in. " Yuuto said pointing at the twins.

" So I repeat, Who are you? " Nadeshiko asked once again.

" You guys are slow! " The twins said.

" You shouldn't be the ones saying that guys. " Yuuto said.

" Shush. We're your cousins. Can you progress that in your mind? " They said at the same time.

" Okay... Well, we want you to join our dancing group, the Masked Guardians. " I said.

" No. " The three said flat out.

" What? " Amu said. " Why not? "

" Because there's not much youll be doing in the group anyways, only practicing and learning. " Sora said.

" You're going to need more than ' we want you to join the Musked Guardians ' . " Kaitou said.

" Masked Guardians, bro. Masked Guardians. " Sora said.

" Yeah okay. " Kaitou said.

A loud scream interrupted our talk " No, they weren't! "

Everyone flinched when they heard it. " We'll finish this talk later Kaitou, Sora, Yuuto. " I said.

" Whaaaaaaatever. " They all replied.

We entered the room only to see the class in a huge chaos. " They weren't better! Nagi-sama, Nadeshiko-sama, and Amu-sama were better! " A girl yelled at another girl.

" No! Kaitou-sama, Sora-sama, and Yuuto-sama were! " The other girl screamed, and grabbed the other girls hair and pulled it.

" Ow! Hey! " The girl that opposed her screamed.

" Hey! Hey! No fighting in school and you shouldn't be fighting anywhere else! " The teacher screamed. All the kids ignored her though.

" Wow. just 20 to 30 minutes and we're already 'samas'. " Kaitou said.

" Kaitou, Now's not the time for that. " Yuuto said.

We just stood there until the class noticed us. I felt something brush my hair but I ignored it and kept patience. Someone didn't have much patience though " **Hey, Shut up!** " Kaitou yelled.

Everybody turned to us and gaped. " What? " Amu said. They just kept on staring at them, or rather someone behind us. We turned and saw the principal ( Half principal, half sub-teacher, he taught science half time. ). Oh darn, I knew someone was behind us.

" Hii~ what's happening here? Kaitou, I thought I taugh you better then that. " The principal said. Kaitou kept quiet after that. Everybody went back to their seats quickly as they could except us.

" Amu-chan, What happened here? " The principal asked.

" I-i don't know, Tsukasa-sensei " Amu replied.

" You should as them over there. " Sora pointed at the class.

" Well...? What happened? " He asked.

" W-well, The new kids were dancing because Saaya-san asked to, a-and then Nagi-kun, Nadeshiko-chan, and Amu-chan started dancing. So after they were done, T-they were talking for a little bit outside so then we started fighting on who was b-best. " A girl said as she stood up nervously. Are you wondering why were scared of him? Well... you don't want to know. He's scary in so many ways, even if he _is_ nice.

" Ohh..? And who started it? " Tsukasa-sensei asked.

" We can already tell it was Saaya, Tsukasa-jii-chan. " Kaitou Sora and Yuuto said.

Saaya stood up to defend herself. " No it wasn't me! I-it was... " she scanned the room. " That girl! " She pointed at a random girl.

" Saaya-san, don't you think it's mean to blame it on someone else? The proof is that you were scanning the room. If you didn't do it, you would've said the name. Unless, that is, you didn't memorize your classmates names, as told. " The principal walked up to her.

" W-well, I-- " She tried to defend herself again.

" You are welcome to the principal's office after school. If you don't come, you'll start getting detention for the rest of the month. If you don't go to the detentions, you'll be getting a years worth of detentions, summer school, flunking, and have your parents informed. " He said still smiling with evil leaking out of him.

" Y-yes, Tsu-tsukasa-s-sensei " She said sadly and very scared.

" Good. " He smiled and walked out.

The twins and Yuuto weren't affected by him at all, it seemed like they were used to this. Only Amu, Nadeshiko, the class and I were the only ones scared. " Why are ya all scared? " Kaitou asked.

" You don't know!? He can do anything if you don't listen to him! " a boy asked.

" ... Oh. I didn't think Tsukasa-jii-chan was like this to his students too... " Sora said.

" 'was like this to his students too' ? Why'd you say 'too'? " the boy asked.

" Let's just say... we've been through way more than you think. " Yuuto said.

" Why'd you call him Tsukasa-jii-chan? " a girl asked.

" Because he's our distant uncle. He's... the brother of the sister-in-law of the sister of the sister-sister-in-law of the brother-in-law of the sister of Yuuto's mom. " Sora said matter-of-factly. [ **Mizuki: Hehehe. Atsuko: Random number of aunts and uncles. xD** ]Everybody's mouth was open again.

" Does that mean he's our uncle? " Nadeshiko whispered to Yuuto's ear. He nodded. We gasped.

" What!? No way! " I yelled.

" Shh! " Yuuto said.

" Is something the matter Nagi-kun? " The teacher asked.

" Nothing. " We said.

We _tried_ to put what the twins and Yuuto said to , but it was so hard. Tsukasa-sensei... our uncle? They're my cousins? It really confused me. The bell rang and what we _all_ didn't realize is, it was already the end of the school day. The twins and Yuuto were heading to the principal's office to see how Saaya's doom will go and have their principal drop them off at home.

" Hey. You know we can walk home together right? " Amu asked.

" Yeah. But if we don't tell Tsukasa-jii-chan, he'll go mad on us. Sorry. " They said.

" Bye then! " Nadeshiko said.

" Wait. " I said grabbing onto Sora's sleeve. " We still want you to join the Masked Guardians. "

" No. We don't want to join a dancing group Nagi. " Kaitou said, pulling my hand off his little brother.

" Then give me a specific reason why not? " I asked.

" Why are you so desparate? " Sora asked.

" I... don't know. " I said. " Something's telling me to, like we're going to be popular some day. "

" Gee. Nice reason. " Yuuto said.

Kaitou sighed. " Fine. Being as soft as I am, but mischeivous, I'll accept it. "

" Aww, Kaitou! " Sora and Yuuto said.

Kaitou continued to talk. " I didn't finish. Warning, though, don't expect us to be in any meetings or lessons, or do what you want us to do. "

I smiled a bit. " Okay. You're offically an Masked Guardian. Buy several masks, all three of you. "

" Not guranteeing~! " They all sang and walked away.

Mizuki: Uhm... ... Atsuko?

Atsuko: * fell asleep while typing *

Mizuki: ... Atsukoooo...

Atsuko: * turns head away from Mizuki to sleep *

Mizuki: * shines light at her face *

Atsuko: Ah! * rolling on floor * It buuurns!

Mizuki: ... What the hell are you? A vampire? Anyways, help her. Give her advice on her writings.

Atsuko: Ergksh.

Mizuki: What kind of language is that?

Atsuko: Erg language. Now let me sleep.

Nagi: * whispers to the camera wearing a pink dress * **Help me**.

Mizuki: * sigh * R&R please. I, at least, _use_ the word please, unlike her. * points at sleeping Atsuko * Dress Nagi dress. * evil face *

Nagi: No. * runs out the door screaming " Nadeshiko help me!! " *

Atsuko: * Lifts head suddenly and sleep screams * Since there's no preview today...! * silence * ZzZzZzZzZzZz ( translation: There will be a play instead, everytime I don't have one, I'll try to make a play, or rather... Mizuki, She and her wild dreams... xD If there is no play or preview, please bare with me ^~^" )

* * *

~Random Drama play~

Starring....

Kaitou, Sora, Yuuto, and Karin ( a friend read one of the plays on our profile for 'details' )

Kaitou: That idiot. Daughter of...

Karin: Kaitou, I'm sorry. * chased after Kaitou *

Kaitou: * ignores and continues to walks away *

Karin: Kaitou, look, I know I shouldn't have ditched you to be popular but...

Kaitou: But, what, Mari? But what. * stops and turns *

Karin: It was my only chance to be popular.

Kaitou: Oh... so popularity outbests your friend.

Karin: Kaitou...

Sora: Kaitou, wha--... Oh.. Hi Mari. * gives cold glare *

Kaitou: Let's go, man. * walks away *

Sora: * follows *

Karin: ... Kaitou... * walks the other way * I was going to bring you with me... * whispers *

Yuuto: * back against wall and head down where Mari is * If you were his true friend, you wouldn't have left him for popularity. * walks away toward Kaitou and Sora *

Director: CUT!

Karin, Sora, Kaitou, and Yuuto: Phew!

Director: That was great guys.

Karin, Sora, Kaitou, and Yuuto: Thanks. * high fives each other * Yeeeeah~!

Karin: Let's go to the arcade.

Karin, Kaitou, Sora, and Yuuto: * walks out to the arcade several blocks away *

* * *

Atsuko: * woke up * So did it make you think " What the hell? " Did it? Eeeh eeeh~? * nudges readers *

Mizuki: * nudges readers too * Diiiiid it~?

Atsuko: I'm going to use hers next. That one was mine. xD

Mizuki: Heeheehee~!


	4. Chapter 3: Concert part 1

Masked Guardians

Mizuki: Looks like Atsuko is sleepy today so I'm doing it! * smiles proudly *

Ikuto: Yeah so...?

Mizuki: Do you know... How precious a time typing a story can be!?

Ikuto: Nope.

Mizuki: Well.. I don't like it... But... Atsuko asked me ;D

Atsuko: Since when I did I ask you? * sleepy *

Mizuki: Basically You plus sleepy equals " I don't want to do it. " or " You do it for me. I'm sleepy. "

Atsuko: ... Yeah? Well Not today!

Mizuki: ... * continues smiling *

Atsuko & Mizuki: We don't own this manga/anime~!

Atsuko: Don't dress the boy in a dress and stuff again Mizuki.

Mizuki: boy? Oh you mean Nagi?

Atsuko: Yes.

Mizuki: Alright.

Nagi: * walks in * Hey gu--

Atsuko: * begins to type so then Nagi can't say anything *

~* CHAPTER 3 *~  
}{)( DAYS LATER )(}{  
{} At the park {}  
()[]* Kaitou's POV []()

" Okay. So we got the masks. " Sora asked. If your asking how we got the masks, they 'bought' it for us. Well, they said someone named 'Miki' designed and made it for us.

I had 5 masks that were colored black, dark red, darkish red/brown, I couldn't tell if it was brown or red, blue and white. The black one had stars on it, showing the constellation, Ursa Major and a shooting star. The dark red one had black on it, dots of it, like it was splattered, and blinding red on it, also splattered. The darkish red/brown had a shining four stringed guitar on it. Wait. Aren't those called 'violins'? Oh well. It also had music notes surrounding it. The white one had black on part of the top, like piano keys, and also had music notes on it. The blue one had white clouds like the sky, and the bright white moon.

Yuuto got 3 masks 2 were colored black, and one was orange. The first black one looked exactly like my black one. The second black one had red flames on it, like fire, and gray scratches on the left of the mask. The orange one had a dark green electric guitar on it, with orange and light green flames on the guitar.

Sora had 2 masks that were the color black and the other, orange, blue, and bright purple. The orange, blue, and bright purple had a cresent moon, sun, several stars and a mini chain on the left. The blue moon was on the right, and orange sun on the left. The moon was overpowering the sun by centimeters, making it become a soon-to-be eclipse. There were black stars on the moon and sun. The black one had red streaks on it with a skull on the top left of the mask.

" So why the hell are we here? " I asked. We were at a stage at the park.

" And why are you guys dressed in wigs, masks, and... gym cloths? " Yuuto said.

" Hehehe... hee... Seems we forgot to tell you. " Amu said, sweatdropping and lifting her head from the box she was looking in. She was wearing a shoulder length aqua-haired wig, and blue eye contacts. She was wearing a white shirt saying Masked Guardians in bolded letters, and pink shorts. She wore a green mask with a clover on it.

Well, actually, everybody was wearing a shirt saying Masked Guardians in bolded letters, but the boys were wearing a black one with red streaks on it ( White bolded Masked Guardians ) and the girls were wearing white with pink and baby blue streaks on it ( Black bolded Masked Guardians ), just different colored shorts. Amu was wearing pink shorts. Kuukai was wearing green shorts. Utau was wearing blue shorts. Nadeshiko was wearing aqua shorts. Rima was in orange shorts. Nagi was wearing purple shorts. Yaya was wearing yellow shorts. Yua was wearing red shorts. Kairi in brown shorts.

" Oi. These 3 didn't tell you? " Kuukai said, putting an arm on Amu, Nagi, and Nadeshiko. He was wearing a smooth orange-haired wig, brown eye contacts, and a mask with a soccerball on it.

" Augh. Kuukai, get off us. We need to get the stage set up, we have only 40 minutes. " Nagi said, struggling to get Amu, Nadeshiko and himself off of Kuukai.

" No, they didn't. " Yuuto said.

" Every Saturday we perform at the park. " Kairi said setting several lights on the stage. He was wearing a smooth grayish-sliver wig and green contacts, and a green mask with a sword on it. [ **Atsuko: Did you guys know what Kairi had Blue eyes!? I didn't notice til now!** ]

" _Every Saturday?_ " Sora and I said.

" Yes. " Kairi continued setting the lights.

" And then we perform at the nearby malls every sunday. " Rima said while tying her hair up, wearing a shoulder blade length blue-haired wig and red eye contacts, and putting a purple mask with a green star and green tear on it.

" Wow, you guys have a pretty busy schedule. " Yuuto said.

" Yup. " Everyone replied.

" By the way, Don't call us by our real names around here. " Nagi said while tying his hair, wearing a spiky green-haired wig and silver eye contacts, and a white mask with blue earphones on it.

" 'Kay. " Sora and I said.

" What do we call you by then? " Yuuto asked.

" Well... You call Kuukai by Shun Daichi, Amu by Chinatsu Dia, or Chinatsu Miki, Rima by Chiyo Kusukusu, Kairi by Shinobi Musashi, Nagi by Daisuke Rhythym, Yaya by Hanako Pepe, Utau by Haruna Eru, Yua by Yuzuki Cecil, and Me by Miyako Temari. " Nadeshiko said, tying her hair, wearing a orange wig, purple eye contacts, and a green mask with Nadeshiko flowers on it.

[ **Mizuki: Yeah, just so you know... Atsuko: We did random colors for everybody's wigs, and eye contacts. No pictures and such. Just... use your imagination. _* raises head and arms _**_**as**_**_ eyes sparkle like an idiot while saying *_ Mizuki: And we didn't want to go through all the trouble thinking of their alias when we could use their Shugo Chara's name. Atsuko: And if you haven't figured it out just now. Mizuki: We didn't bother to use the Shugo Chara's discription either. Atsuko: I was thinking _" Oh my god! What about Rima! She can't have smooth hair! She'd look weird! "_ Mizuki: Yeah. What the idiot said. Atsuko: Mizuki, don't make me use you as a pillow again. Mizuki: Okay, whatever. Atsuko: So we're sorry we're lazy and not lazy at the same time.** ]

Suddenly I realized something. " Hey you guys, you notice that Sora's name means Sky, Yuuto's name means gentle person, and at some points the constellation Ursa Major and to soar and fly, and my name means a constellation Ursa Major, to soar and fly, and occasionally the sea? " I said.

" Yeah? " Utau said. She was wearing a torso lengthed purple wig, white eye contacts, and a white mask with angel wings drawn on it.

" If you rearrange the first letters, Sora, Yuuto, and Kaitou, It makes sky, the meaning of Sora's name. " I said.

" Oh, that's true! " Sora said. " Good job BB. You finally found something out before me. "

" Thanks! " I said. " Wait... Sora... " I said with a menancing aura. I ran toward him and noogied him for several minutes.

" Ow ow ow! Kaitou! Stop! Now! " Sora yelled.

" BB? " Yaya asked. She was wearing a knee-length red wig, pink eye contacts, and an orange and pink mask with candy on it.

" Big brother. " I answered.

" Stop Kaitou! Now! " He screamed.

I finally let go of him and I think he was going to need an ice pack or two. He had this huge red spot on his head, though you can barely see it. " See what you did Kaitou! Do you see what you did!? " Sora yelled. " Darn it! "

" Red head. " I said.

" What?! " Sora yelled. " You're one too! "

" Okay, okay. Sorry. " I rolled my eyes.

" Alright, tell me your three favorite colors, and pick a mask. " Utau said.

" White , black, and aqua. " I said as I grabbed the white mask.

" Brown, white, and orange. " Yuuto said as he grabbed the orange mask.

" Black, Gray-ish silver, and yellow " Sora said as he grabbed the black mask.

Utau was looking through three boxes, she took three items out of the boxes she was looking through and tossed it to us. " Change into these. " She said. She'd handed me a white wig, black shorts and a black Masked Guardians shirt, and aqua eye contacts. Yuuto had a brown wig, white shorts and black Masked Guardians shirt, and orange eye contacts. Sora had a black wig, gray-sh silver shorts and black Masked Guardians shirt, and yellow eye contacts. " Wait you know what. I'll help you with the contacts. " She said as she took them back. " Go on change, and don't wear your mask yet. " She shooed us to the restrooms.

3 minutes later, I was done. Yuuto was done a minute after me, and Sora was done a minute after Yuuto. " Well... I guess we're done. Let's go. "

When we walked out, Utau dragged Sora to a chair and put something in his eyes. " Don't move Sora, or this'll be harder and more hurtful than it should be. "

" Aw man this is uncomfortable. " Sora said, rubbing his eyes, after he was done.

" Careful, If they get out of place it'll really hurt. You'll get used to it. " Yua said, who was helping Utau. She was wearing a pink wig, black contacts, and a mask with a microphone on it. Sora listened and wore his mask.

" Kaitou, get over here. We need to put these on you. " Utau said showing aqua colored contacts.

I slowly walked to Yua and Utau until Sora pushed me to them. " Dude! " I turned to him.

" No time to argue, we have about 30 minutes left. Argue later. " Yua said, carrying me to the chair Sora was previously sitting on. " Be still now. "

After I was done I was seriously uncomfortable " Dude, you're right, it is uncomfortable. " I put on my mask.

Without saying anything, they grabbed Yuuto and put the contacts in his eyes. He stayed silent and put his mask on. " Think of an alias, and tell us, so we can call you that. " Utau said.

" Wakana Hibiki. " I said.

" Fujioka Ryuu. [ **Atsuko: Those who have watched _OHSHC_, Mizuki was persistent of her character so I had to name him _Fujioka Ryuu_.** ] " Sora said.

" Makoto Takumi. " Yuuto said.

" Alright, Hibiki-kun, Ryuu-kun, and Takumi-kun, Let's start rehearsing. " Yua said. We were walking to the stage.

" Ok-- " We were about to say until we were interrupted by a disturbing, and annoying scream. Sora, Yuuto, and I stopped our tracks, but Utau and Yua kept on walking like they heard nothing.

" Kyaaaaaaaa!! It's the Masked Guardians' Yuzuki Cecil and Haruna Eru!! " A girl pointed at Utau and Yua.

" Whaaaaa~! They got more Guardians!! I wonder what their names are!! " A girl next to the other girl said, pointing at us.

They turned to each other and said " I want to be a Masked Guardian!! "

Utau and Yua continued walking. " Don't mind them. Let's get going. "

" Yeah. " We said.

" So... You guys are pretty popular around here, huh Uta-- " Yuuto said.

Sora clamped his mouth shut. " Remember, don't say their real names here. "

" Oh yeah. " Yuuto said. " So you guys are pretty popular, huh, Eru-chan, Cecil-chan. "

" Yeah. Now we're rehearsing, so get to your places. " Utau said.

" Rhythym-san, Kusukusu-chan, Ran-chan, Daichi-kun, Pepe-chan, Musashi-san, Temari-chan! We're rehearsing! " Yua yelled as she poked her head out of the curtain.

" It's Cecil-sama!!! " several boys yelled. She pulled her head out of the curtain before people could as her for autographs. [ **Atsuko: Yup. Young and not even world-wide popular yet and they already got hundreds of fans.** ]

Everybody came in and ignored all the boys and girls outside fangirling. Utau put in a cd in the radio and told us to get their places.

" Sheesh, Eru, we know. We're the leaders. " Amu said. The music started playing just when she said that.

Atsuko: * fell asleep while typing again *

Mizuki: Nagi~ You must dress~. You must dress up now~.

Nagi: N-no! Atsuko! Atsuko! Help me! It's not the time to sleep! Atsukoooooooooo! * being attacked by Mizuki *

Atsuko: * still asleep and head shoots up * Huh? Did someone call me? Oh well. * falls asleep again *

Nagi: ... T.T Mizuki's evil. * in a green and purple dress *

Mizuki: **Atsuko!! Wake up!!**

Atsuko: * shocked and jumps off the keyboard * _Huh what!?_

Mizuki: See I told you you'd fall asleep while typing.

Atsuko: Shh. * points at Ikuto on a chair sleeping and give Mizuki the signal to attack him *

Mizuki: * nods *

Atsuko & Mizuki: _**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!**_ * attacks Ikuto for no reason while saying * R&R folks~. We'll be putting a preview and a play, just as a bonus~!

The tiny preview : ( _I want to Grow up! I'm not tiny!! I'm just_... _it's Atsuko's and Mizuki's fault!!_ Mizuki: Shush Preview. )

" What next, you perform here at night too? " -- " Yup. Usually around 6 - 7 PM." Kuukai said. " What. " -- " Dude! If we're not back to Tsukasa-jii-chan by 3 PM, we're dead! " -- " Chill man. He'll say okay if you tell him. " Kuukai said. " And how do you know that? " -- " I just know. " Kuukai said, then he whispered to someone. " Daichi, Go tell Tsukasa-sensei about this. " -- 'Who the hell is Daichi? Isn't he Daichi?'

( Atsuko: Yeah, I decided to give a paragraph or two this time. No skip. Well, maybe the part where it says to says it but it's still not skipping... I think. Oh, well. **You're not tiny [ for now ] anymore are you happy now preview! )**

( Preview: Yes! )

* * *

And now, For the play~~!

**EVIL MONKEY!!!**

Sora: * searching something on the computer *

Karin: Oh, hey Sora. What cha doing?

Sora: * turns to Karin * My monkeys hate you.

Karin: * gasp * Noooo!!

Sora: * continues searching something on the computer *

Karin: * stares at Sora's monkey *

Monkey: * stares at Karin back *

Karin: * continues staring *

Monkey: Oh oh. E, e! Ah, ah! * walks toward Karin and 'chokes' her *

Karin: * choking * Oh my god. **_Evil monkey_! _She's evil_!**

Sora: It's a he.

Karin: Oh. Okay, he.

Sora: * gasp * See, Shiro Yuuki? She's insulting you by calling you a Shemale! * pets monkey and goth monkey plushie *

Karin: Gender doesn't matter!

Sora: Begone!!!

Monkey: * drags her into the kitchen and 'slices' her into pieces *

Karin: Oh My God! **_Evil monkey_!!!!!! _Evil_!!!!**

Monkey: * puts her in a bag and throws in the trashcan * Oh, oh, oh, oh!

Sora: * mad, continues searching *

Director: **_Cut! Awesome!_**

Kaitou: * takes off the monkey mask * Why do I have to be the monkey! I would've been perfect for the other role!

Sora: Loser.

Karin: Does that mean I can come out of the cabinet now?

Kaitou: Yeah.

Karin: Phew! * gets out of cabinet and streches like crazy *

Sora: .... **_Monster! You flexible monster!_**

Kaitou: Ugh. Get me out of this Monkey suit! * zippers stuck *

Sora: Monsteeeeer!!!!! * runs away *

Karin: Sora, that's mean! * runs after Sora *

Kaitou: Get me out of this suit now!! * left in the studio stuck in monkey suit alone, gives up and looks at monkey mask * Guess it's just you and me, pal.

Monkey mask: Hell no, I'm out of here. * jumps away and squeezes through a mouse door *

Kaitou: ... What the hell?

* * *

Mizuki & Atsuko: * sitting on a beat up Ikuto * And we're done. Bai bai Minna! * waves to audience as camera slowly backs away from the scene *


	5. Chapter 4: Concert part 2 Mornin' Conc

Masked Guardians

Mizuki & Atsuko: Waaai~ We're too lazy to say anything today.

Atsuko: Sooo...

Mizuki: Rima! Do the disclaimer now!

Rima: No.

Mizuki: Now or your beloved Nagi is going to suffer from girl fear.

Rima: ... Those people don't own Shugo chara...

Atsuko: Since no one voted on the poll I put up, or is it I didn't tell you... Oh well, I decided to include Shugo Charas. And I checked the mail like 3 days ago and then someone favorite storied me! ;) Thankz, .Die. ( LOL Love your pen name. xD )

* * *

~* CHAPTER 4 *~  
{} At the park }  
~*~ Concert Time ~*~  
()[]* Sora's POV *[]()

Oh, that dance is difficult, but I can do it. " Soo... When are we performing? " Kaitou asked.

" In about... " Kuukai looked at his watch and calculated the time. " 10 minutes. "

" Dude. " We all said.

" What? We always perform at 11 AM. " Kuukai said. " Takes us about 15 - 25 minutes to rehearse on stage. "

" What next, you perform here at night too? " I said.

" Yup. Usually around 6 - 7 PM." Kuukai said.

" What. " Yuuto said.

" Dude! If we're not back to Tsukasa-jii-chan by 3 PM, we're dead! " Kaitou said.

" Chill man. He'll say okay if you tell him. " Kuukai said.

" And how do you know that? " I said.

" I just know. " Kuukai said, then he whispered to someone. " Daichi, Go tell Tsukasa-sensei about this. "

Who the hell is Daichi? Isn't he Daichi? Who the hell was he talking to, there was nothing there. " And folks, You've been waiting for this since last week for their next mini concert! And it seems they got 3 new dancers. Presenting, the Masked Guardians! " Someone announced.

" Get to your places. " the 3 leaders ( Amu, Nadeshiko, and Nagi ) and Utau hissed at everybody.

" The one in the white hair, Wakana Hibiki. " Nagi said into the microphone as Kaitou stared into space. **[ Atsuko: I'm seriously slow. My randomness made my character ( Kaitou ) look like Toshirou of Bleach. I am Kaitou! ;D No, I'm kidding it's my japanese boy alias. Sora is Mizuki's. ]**

" The one in the black hair, Fujioka Ryuu. " Nadeshiko said into the other microphone, I bowed.

" And the one in the brown hair, Makoto Takumi. " Amu whispered into her microphone, since she whispered, her microphone was turned on MAX, and Yuuto stood behind her and made her look like she had 4 arms. Of course, everyone laughed, though Amu didn't know why.

" Everyone, please welcome them into the Masked Guardians! " The three said.

" Start the music, Kusukusu. " I heard Rima whisper to the... radio? Wait, she's Kusukusu though, right? The music played and Yuuto, Amu, Nadeshiko, and Nagi went back to their places and Kaitou finally snapped out of it after 10 seconds of the song.

**_#($&(#$%&#_**

**Move ( by Thousand Foot Krutches )** _[ Mizuki & Atsuko: Don't own. * getting scolded by parents* ]_

_  
Look, listen to my voice. If you're making the choice, tell me all the girls and the boys. Either scream or rejoice. Let's make that noise. Either move or we will all be destroyed._

Nagi and Kairi whispered these lyrics that they were assigned to sing to as we were in a staggered position. Nagi was... what was it? Smirking? Ahh well, he was 'happy'. Kairi was... acting emo? We were given those tiny mini microphones that you're able to clip onto your shirt. All the girls were in the front and all boys were in the back.

_Move and show me what you can do. When you step into the circle and shake like we do. Move when you just can't take it, And move if you just feel like breaking it._

Yua, Rima, and Yaya stepped back as we ( the boys ) jumped up and the remaining girls, Amu, Nadeshiko, and Utau were dancing in between us in sync with us. We ( all the boys ) sang the chorus.

_Can you hear me? Stop, look, listen to my voice, It was never my choice to feel all alone. This is my home. Back up, you don't know if you've never been here, You've never been to the place inside. I face my fears. It takes everything I am._

Kuukai sang the beginning to " This is my home. " and Kaitou continued the verse. The girls in the back were actually, playing the instruments surprisingly. Yua was playing the electric guitar.** [ Atsuko: Look I'm just putting what I think is in it. I didn't look at the music video or whatever to see. ]** Rima was playing the bass. and Yaya was playing the drums. I really didn't know they knew how to play those instruments.

_Move and show me what you can do. When you step into the circle and shake like we do. Move when you just can't take it. And move if you just feel like breaking it._  
_Move and show me what you can do. When you step into the circle and shake like we do. Move when you just can't take it. And move if you just feel like breaking it._

We sang the chorus the first time and then started dancing. Since Kaitou and I were the only ones who knew how to spin on our head we were positioned to run to the center and spin on the second chorus verse.

_If you come near me, stop, look, listen to my voice. If you're making the choice tell all the girls and the boys. Either scream or rejoice. Let's make that noise. Either move or we will all be destroyed._

Nagi sang till " all the girls and the boys " and pointed to Yuuto to continue it. Kuukai and Nagi then started dancing and did the flare. **[ Atsuko: Yes, I searched it up. Just search up Break dancing moves and click the first information they give you which is Wiki. ]**

_Back up and let go if you've never been here, You've never been to the place inside, I face my fears, It takes everything I am._

I ended the verse while other kids and adults **[ Atsuko: * Sigh * Sad huh. Even adults cheering. ]** were cheering, clapping their hands in beat, jumping, and taking pictures... of us ( the boys )? Amu, Nadeshiko, and Utau were about to do a helicopter.** [Atsuko: Every move I write is from the Wiki page! Or you can just search it up on youtube to see in motion what it is, I don't really care. ].**

_Move and show me what you can do. When you step into the circle and shake like we do. Move when you just can't take it. And move if you just feel like breaking it._  
_Move and show me what you can do. When you step into the circle and shake like we do. Move when you just can't take it. And move if you just feel like breaking it._

Everyone ( everyone ) sang that, it was a weird mix of high pitched voices and low pitched voices.

_I come crashing to the floor. And I know there must be more like me._

Kuukai sang that part nicely and stopped on the first sentence. Kaitou continued singing and everyone ( everyone ) joined in at the " me " part.

_I've seen this all before, I can't carry this anymore, break free_.

Nagi sang till " all before " and stopped while Yuuto sang the last of the verse. Everyone had joined in at " break free ".

_Breath, and leave until the storm is over. 'Cause underneath, there's a diamond passing over._

Amu sang that part and stopped at the first sentence letting Utau take over. Utau took it away and sang, that part was perfect for the girls.

_So breath, let's leave until the storm is over. Because we want to take you away._

Rima and Yaya sang the first sentence while playing the instruments. Nadeshiko and Yua sang softly.

_Move and show me what you can do. When you step into the circle and shake like we do. Move when you just can't take it. And move if you just feel like breaking it._

We ( Us boys, Amu, Nadeshiko, and Utau ) did the windmill as Rima, Yaya, and Yua sang the first verse.

_Move and show me what you can do. When you step into the circle and shake like we do. Move when you just can't take it. And move if you just feel like breaking it._

Nagi and Nadeshiko stopped doing the windmill and sang the verse while we continued doing the windmill and then joined us once again.

_Move and show me what you can do. When you step into the circle and shake like we do. Move when you just can't take it. And move if you just feel like breaking it._

Kuukai and Yuuto sang this verse after stopping the windmill and joining us as we did an air flare.

_Move and show me what you can do. When you step into the circle and shake like we do. Move when you just can't take it. And move if you just feel like breaking._

Rima, Yaya, and Yua sang the last chorus verse and played the last notes. We did an air flare and ended it in dead freeze ( somehow ).** [ Atsuko: Notice I'm just making all of this up. xD I know nothing of breakdancing. Just random dancing! ;D ]** We jumped up and landed on our feets ten seconds as soon as it finished.

#*&$#)(%#(*$!

The audience was cheering for encore. Of course, we were sweating, and it was only about 4 minutes. We needed to rest for about 10 minutes. Just one song and they are crazy. They still wait just for one lousy song. I needed to check this out. **[ Atsuko: If you're asking about checking what out, you'll find out if you keep on read, but... it's not like you'll stop riiiight~? ^~^ ]**

" Hey Kaitou, Yuuto. Want to check something out with me? " I asked.

" Yeah, sure. Let's go. " Kaitou said as we grabbed a towel. We all splashed water on our face and wiped all the sweat off.

Yaya and Yua spotted us going somewhere. " Guys! If you're going somewhere change into your regular cloths! "

" 'Kay! " We yelled without looking back. We changed back and headed to the audience and acted like we knew nothing.

" What's going on? " Yuuto said.

A girl answered " It's the Masked Guardians didn't you know!? They're the most popular dance group around here!** [ Atsuko: ... yeah whatever. ]** And they got new dancers! "

" Uh.. We didn't we were going around the neighborhood. We're new here. " Kaitou said.

" They just performed, so you can't see them dance. They'll perform at around 6pm though. " she said.

" Really? How long did you wait? " I asked.

" Since 11AM! " She smiled.

" Uhhh... That was 10 minutes ago... " Yuuto said.

" Yeah, but the way they dance is cool. Their voice is cool. Oh my god, I love them! " She squealed and ranted to thin air as we backed away.

" That... was... weird. " Kaitou said.

" Yeah. " Yuuto and I said.

" Let's go back. " We went to the restrooms again and changed to our... other selves. When we came back everyone was looking at us.

" What? " We said.

" You were talking to a fan? " Amu asked. Apparrantly, they found out.

" Well... we just wanted to ask her something. " I said.

" It's a bit risky. " Kairi said.

" Yeah? Then deal with it. " We sat down and asked Kuukai something.

" Hey, Kuukai? " Yuuto said.

" Yeah? " He replied.

" What'd Tsukasa-jii-chan say? " Kaitou asked.

" He said it was okay. As long as there's adult supervision, which are Nagi's and Nadeshiko's mom. " Kuukai said and turned around.

" Okay. " We said.

There was a short silence... " Kuukai? Who's Daichi? " I asked.

* * *

Atsuko: Yeah, we're done.

Mizuki: Yup.

Amu: What's wrong? You guys aren't in your usual mood.

Atsuko: Ran the Cardiothon about a week ago.

Mizuki: Yeah. Still tired. Even though it's just Atsuko typing.

Ikuto: I get to attack now. * evil smile *

Atsuko & Mizuki: Don't you dare Ikuto.

Ikuto: ...

Atsuko: I could throw this poisoned dagger at your face any minute, second, hour, etc. * raises poisoned dagger *

Ikuto: ... * walks away *

Mizuki: Arr & Arr pleaz.

Atsuko: Waiting for the preview and play? Here it is.

Tiny Preview: ( Feels good to be big! Atsuko: It was only temporary, idiot. You're not so 'big' anymore. [ Or is he? xD ] )

Nagi and the others looked at each other and nodded. " Daichi is... just... a friend... that you can't see. " Amu said. " You mean imaginary friend? " Kaitou said. " Well... you could say that... " Utau said. " But, we can see him, too, not just Kuukai. " " And why can't we? " Yuuto asked. " You'll know when you see it. " Kairi said. " You guys still have imaginary friends!? " Kaitou yelled suddenly.

* * *

Battle of the anime - Our Version, not Masked Guardians Version ( Warning you, this is going to be long )

Mizuki: * went to an anime convention with family without telling Atsuko *

Atsuko: * went to an anime convention with family without telling Mizuki *

Mizuki: * cosplayed as a boy and had to bring little brother *

Atsuko: * did not cosplay and sees Mizuki's little brother * Oh... It's Atsuko's little brother... ... Kevin, did you get kidnapped?

Mizuki: Eh? Atsuko? Why are you here?

Atsuko: Eh? How do you know my name?

Mizuki: It's Mizuki, Atsuko! Your 'twin' sister!

Atsuko: Oh! Well.. Hi. I needa go to the restroom to change.

Mizuki: Oh... I do too.. but...

Atsuko: ....?

Mizuki: * points at self *

Atsuko: Ohh.. Well... See ya.

Mizuki: Wait! No! Don't leave me!

Atsuko: ... * walks in *

Mizuki: * goes in too *

Girls: Kyaa!! Pervert!!

Mizuki: * takes off wig *

Girls: Oh.

Atsuko: * changes into cosplay *

Mizuki: * changes into cosplay too *

Atsuko: * walks out in an Ichigo cosplay *

Mizuki: * walks out in a Hibari cosplay *

Atsuko: ... Who's Hibari again?

Mizuki: * facepalms * A character in Reborn.

Atsuko: Oh yeah..

Girls that just entered: ..... **Why are there boys in here! Call the police!! Security!!!**

Girls that know: They're girls.

Mizuki & Atsuko: * walks out *

Our parents and brothers: Can't leave you alone.

Mizuki & Atsuko: 'Kay~

Mizuki: Hey. Wanna pretend to fight?

Atsuko: 'Kay~ But what if we did this... * whispers into Mizuki's ear *

Mizuki: Ohh Nice~. Kay! I'll go this way, you go that~. Mom, Dad, We're going to be right back!

Our parents: Oh, okay.

Mizuki & Atsuko: * walks away and comes back *

Mizuki: * evil smirk * So we meet again. * takes out tonfas and attacks*

Atsuko: * is not aware until attacked * You! * takes out Zangetsu and blocks *

Mizuki: * says in japanese * I'll bite you to death.

Atsuko: Bankai!

Our parents: Hey! Don't fight!

Atsuko & Mizuki: * looks at parents and gives them the signal that we're acting *

Our parents: ... Oh.

Atsuko: You! * attacks Mizuki *

Mizuki: * attacks Atsuko *

Rukia cosplayer: Oh~. Ichigo, what are you doing?

Atsuko: Ah! Rukia!

Dino cosplayer: Yo Kyouya!

BLEACH vs REBORN - Tie~, everyone is tired.

Atsuko: ... * hollow mask is almost gone *

Mizuki: ...

Atsuko & Mizuki: * attacks *

Naruto cosplayer: * jumps out of nowhere and accidently kicks Hibari and Ichigo * Oooi!

Sakura cosplayer: Idiot.

Atsuko & Mizuki: * beaten * Damn you!

Naruto cosplayer: Hehehe!

* * *

Mizuki: Oi! When'd that happen! You twisted the story didn't you!

Atsuko: Uh huh~. * running away again *

Mizuki: Oi!! * chases after *

Atsuko: Don't try~. You know I own you at running the mile!

Mizuki: Grrrr.

Atsuko: Hehehe~! ^~^ By the way... Aren't Fanfiction Ads **_Annoying with a Capital A!?_**


	6. Chapter 5: Concert part 3 Night Concert

Masked Guardians

Atsuko: Hi~ * not hyper *

Mizuki: If you're not hyper then don't try to be.

Atsuko: ... Okay... So I had a String Festival yesterday and it was tiring. And then I have a recital coming up soon around June. And lastly tomorrow Mizuki and I have a school concert tomorrow.

Ikuto: ... * napping *

Atsuko: * sigh * ... * light bulb pops above head * Hey, Ikuto. The other day, I heard Mizuki say " **Why must you be so dam hot Ikuto!!** ".

Mizuki: ... Atsuko, shut up.

Ikuto: Ooh? So I guess she wants me.

Atsuko: Then we have this other friend, Mai, she saw a manga of you and Amu together on the same bed ( Yes volume 7 ) and she said " I'm jealous of Amu! ". And that day on, she developed the nickname... * dramatic pause * " pervert ".

Mai: **Atsuko.**

Ikuto: Ooh~?

Mizuki & Atsuko: Oi! Ikuto! Don't cheat on Amu!

Ikuto: ...

Atsuko: Well, gotta run! ^~^ * runs away *

Mai: **Hey!!** * chases after Atsuko *

Mizuki: Serves ya right and LOL. Anyways... Nagi Disclaimer!

Nagi: ... ...

Mizuki: Nagiiii.

Nagi: ... Mizuki and Atsuko don't own us. But I guess Mizuki wishes she does.

Mizuki: ...

Atsuko: * pops out of nowhere and scares Mizuki * **Burned.**

Mizuki: Ahh! Atsuko!

Atsuko: Hehehehe. * runs away from both Mai and Mizuki * ^~^

_Previously:_ **( Atsuko: Oh boy, I feel like this is a reality tv show. I could imagine a man with a deep voice saying " Previously.. on Masked Guardians... ". By the way, It was in Sora's POV. )**

_" Hey, Kuukai? " Yuuto said._

_" Yeah? " He replied._

_" What'd Tsukasa-jii-chan say? " Kaitou asked._

_" He said it was okay. As long as there's adult supervision, which are Nagi's and Nadeshiko's mom. " Kuukai said and turned around._

_" Okay. " We said._

_There was a short silence... " Kuukai? Who's Daichi? " I asked._

_* " flashback " done *_

~* CHAPTER 5 *~  
{} At the park {}  
~*~ After Morning Concert ~*~  
()[]* Yuuto's POV *[]()

" Huh? Uh... I'm Daichi. " Kuukai said as he sweatdropped.

" No, earlier I heard you say ' Daichi, Go tell Tsukasa-sensei about this. ' when we were talking. " Sora said.

" Uhh.. It was a... self-note? " Kuukai said.

" But you said ' go '. Go would be used for going now right? " I said.

Kuukai didn't know what to say. " Rima, Amu, Nagi, Nadeshiko, Utau, talk to them? They're close to finding out the _Es Sees_ (SC) . "

" What? " All of them said as they walked out way. Man. I feel like a surrounded animal.

" _Es Sees_? " I said.

" Uh... "

" How'd they 'find' out? " Nagi asked Kuukai.

" They heard me... talk to... you-know-who. " Kuukai pointed to thin air. What the hell is there that they are looking and pointing at?

" Can you guys explain? " Sora said.

" Yeah, explain! Though I seriously have no idea what's going on here. " Kaitou said. Sora sighed, it seems he was dazing again.

Nagi and the others looked at each other and nodded. " Daichi is... just... a friend... that you can't see. " Amu said.

" You mean imaginary friend? " Kaitou said.

" Well... you could say that... " Utau said. " But, we can see him, too, not just Kuukai. "

" And why can't we? " I asked.

" You'll know when you see it. " Kairi said.

" You guys still have imaginary friends!? " Kaitou yelled suddenly.

" Nooo. " Everyone except us said.

In our head I could tell we we're all thinking " Liars. "

~Huge time skip to 5:00 PM~

" Alright, We have an hour left. Night's when there are more people coming to watch, especially when we have three new dancers. Amu, here, gets nervous most of the time. So we're going to be practicing early. Any questions? " Kairi said.

" No questions, no questions. " Kaitou said, eating a cheeseburger and some fries.

" Eat with your mouth closed, and don't talk when you're eating something, idiot. " Sora said.

" Yeah okay. " He said, finishing his burger and fries.

" Okay. Stand on your positions. " Nagi said.

We walked to our positions, and got ready to practice. " Kusukusu. " Rima said to the radio.

" Did you name the radio, Kusukusu? Very nice. " I said.

" Idiot. " Rima said to me.

~ Time skip again to 5:40 ~

" Man that was tiring. Why the hell did you pick that stupid song anyways? " Kaitou said flopping on the floor and used his hands as a pillow to protect the hard ground from hurting his head.

" Imbecile. I like that song and everyone does, too. You're outnumbered. " Sora ( very ) softly kicked him in the head, sat down, and put his head on Kaitou's lap. I mentally sighed, These guys really are weird.

The other were staring at them because of their weird position. " What? " They said.

" Uhh... Isn't that position for... couples? " Amu asked.

" It doesn't have to be. " Kaitou said.

" Yeah, but if the fans see that, what do you think they'll be thinking? " I asked.

They though for a moment but didn't move and said " Ooh. "

" Yeah. " Nagi said.

" Aren't you going to move then? " Utau asked.

" Nope. " They replied.

" Why? Do you want them to think you're... gay? " Amu said.

" Nope. But we'll just say we're distant brothers or... like... Hikaru and Kaoru of Ouran High School Host Club! " Kaitou said.

" Uhh... Who is that? " Kairi asked.

" Characters from an anime. No need to ask more, just chill and leave it alone. " Sora said.

Sora and Kaitou looked at the clock and checked the time " Oh! It's 5:50 already? " Kaitou asked. " Wow, we spent 10 minutes arguing about that? Wow. "

" You're almost on now kids. " Aunt Fujisaki said.

" Okay. " We all said.

We got ready to dance as Aunt Fujisaki announced our night concert **[ Atsuko: Guys! I just noticed something! I don't know Nagi's Mom's name! What is it? Do you guys know? ]** " Now we have much more than we did this morning. Interesting, we think Miki-chan, or Dia-chan, is nervous. Anyways, you've all been waiting since this morning, or in some cases, last week. We have three new dancers for you all. Please let us welcome, the Masked Guardians! "

Oh man that was long. The curtain opened up and the crowd welcomed us as Nagi, Amu, and Nadeshiko walked in front. **[ Atsuko: Be sure to remember that they're in their.. er... outfits. ]** " For some, you know the three new dancers we've introduced this morning, but anyways... " Nadeshiko said.

" Please let us introduce, Wakana Hibiki. " Nagi said as Kaitou stepped up. He jumped and did a " V " with his hand. " Yay! Welcome me, peoples! "

A couple of people here and there said something like " Oh my god, he looks like Hitsugaya Toshiro of Bleach! That's impossible! His attitude is different! " and " Oh my god, he has white hair! " and " That is just... seriously... COOL! "

" F-fujioka Ryuu! " Amu yelled into the mini microphone. Everyone winced. Maybe turning on the microphone on MAX isn't such a good idea after all. Sora took a step up and put on a blank face. Bored as you can see... I mean... read.

More comments " He looks so cool! " **[ Atsuko: Pfft. I doubt it. Mizuki: Hey! ]** " How can kids younger than us look so cool, while we are just.. losers. "

" And Makoto Takumi! " Nadeshiko said, stilling healing from Amu's scream, like all of us. I stepped up " Yo. "

" Kyaaa! " Some of the girls yelled. Oh boy this is going to be annoying.

I spotted Saaya in the audience... I elbowed Kaitou and Sora and pointed at Saaya. They were thinking of a prank again. This is going to be awesome. We stepped off the stage and walked up to Saaya as girls looked at us while fangirling. " Oi! Where are you guys going? " Nagi yelled.

We ignored as they told me the prank and continued walking to Saaya. She stood there surprised. " Y-yes? " She asked.

Sora the " acting flirt " was bending down and kissing her hand " You are like a rose surrounded by other roses but somehow you have a distinct aura around you that makes you special and unique, my darling. " He then stood up and kissed her hair.

Saaya started blushing while the girls were yelling. " What? Ryuu-sama likes her? No way! That curly-haired girl doesn't look anywhere close to beautiful! "

Snickering, Kaitou and I pulled Sora away as we started laughing out loud. " As if you're beautiful red head. " Sora said under his breathe and started laughing softly as he turned around.

Saaya stood there shocked and blushing, the girls yelling and glaring at Saaya but she didn't notice, and the boys... very confused.

" That was a prank huh. " Nagi covered the mini microphone to stop the audience from hearing what he was going to say, and said blankly.

" You know us too well in a short time, Nagi. " Sora said, not even covering his mini microphone.

Nagi sighed and uncovered the mini microphone. " Okay, well, let's start. "

" Start it, Ran. " Amu whispered to the radio.

" Hai hai! " Someone said. Who the hell said that?

Sora suddenly jerked up his head and looked around. He probably heard the voice too.

The music played as we went into 4 lines. First row, Nagi, Amu, and Nadeshiko **[ Atsuko: They're all set in that order. ].** Second row, Utau, Kuukai, and Yaya. Third row, Kairi, Rima, and I. And last row, Kaitou, Yua, and Sora.

**~!%*(#&#_$#)($*^#(**

_Tonight, tonight, tonight ( by Beat Crusaders )_** [ Atsuko: I honestly don't like this song so much, but Mizuki wanted them to dance to it, even though its not that beaty. ]**

_Woke up with yawn. It's dawning, I'm still alive._

Nagi sang this as he, Amu, and Nadeshiko danced together swiftly and at the same time.

_Turned on my radio to start a new day._

Amu sang this line as the second row joined them in dancing.

_As goddamned DJ's chattered, how to survive._

Nadeshiko sang the line as my line joined in the dance.

_Amazing news got over on the air wave._

Kuukai sang the line nicely as Sora's line came danced along with my group.

_Tonight, Love is rationed._

Utau sang as Nagi, Amu, and Nadeshiko flipped ( literally ) to the back, behind Sora's row. Everyone was singing the " Tonight " part together. **[ Atsuko: They say Tonight together everytime there's a 'tonight' line like that. ]**

_Tonight, Across the nation._

Yaya sang the line and made the line all... girly... and she danced her own solo. **[ Atsuko: Why is she dancing her own solo? Because she didn't want to dance Move by Thousand Foot Krutches. And yeeees she is breakdancing, everybody in MG does, but Yua, Yaya, and Rima aren't... so advanced on it. ]**

_Tonight, Love infects worldwide._

Utau, Kuukai, and Yaya moved to their left and danced back and then moved right so be almost out of sight as Kairi sang the next line and continued to dance.

_Almost another day._

Rima sang this and did her very own solo. **[ Atsuko: Same as Yaya. Hahaha, just imagine her breakdancing, it'd be pretty cool. xD Seriously, though she is breakdancing.]**

_Woke up with yawn. It's dawning, I'm still alive._

I sang this verse and started a new verse and my row fell to the ground and jumped to the back. **[ Atsuko: Doesn't it sound hard? Mizuki: Very. Wait, I though this was going to be in my POV again! Atsuko: Sora's you mean? Mizuki: Yeah But I AM Sora. Atsuko: Yet, you can't dance. ]**

_Turned on my radio to start a new day._

Kaitou sang the next quarter of the verse and continued to dance.

_As goddamned DJ's chattered how to survive._

Sora almost missed his cue, probably because he heard the voice from before. The girls started "Kyaa!"ing.

_Amazing news got over on the air wave._

Yua jumped up and started dancing her solo and sing at the same time. **[ Atsuko: Don't you think it's hard to sing while dancing? Mizuki: Yeah. Atsuko: Anyways... Just imagine Yua breakdancing! I can totally imagine it! Even though there was only 2 episode of her... but I can still imagine it! ]**

_Tonight, Love is rationed._

Nagi flipped to the front as everybody sang the " tonight " part. **[ Atsuko: Remember everybody sings together at the " tonight " part~! ^~^ ]**

_Tonight, Across the nation._

Amu then flipped to the front with Nagi while Nagi was singing.

_Tonight, Love infects worldwide._

Nadeshiko lastly flipped to the front as Amu sang her line and danced.

_Almost another day..._

Kuukai did a split and went right back up. He started singing. We waited for a short while...

_Almost another day._

And everybody sang this line together as we all spread out diagonally fromt shortest to tallest. **[ Atsuko: I don't know, so I'm estimating. Kuukai, Utau, Nagi, Nadeshiko, Kaitou, Sora, { Kaitou, Sora, Nadeshiko, and Nagi are the almost exactly the same height. Sora's just a bit shorter. ;3 } Yuuto, Amu, Kairi, Yua, Yaya, and Rima, from tallest to shortest. ]**

_She's a shooting star, good night, good night._

Utau sang this very smoothly as we started dancing... smoothly... like a ballerina... Ugh, totally not our style ( Kaitou, Sora, and Mines. )... But being force to do it sucks.

_She's a shooting star, good bye._

Rima sang smoothly like Utau but... more soft. **[ Atsuko: As I thought, I was going to skip Yaya's turn. ;3 ]**

_Tonight, Love is rationed._

Kairi sang this as we started to dance like we did before. Two words, Thank God. The group was dancing something elsea as he stepped up, sang and danced at the same time.

_Tonight, Across the nation._

It was my turn to sing again, doing the exact thing Kairi did, only, Kairi stepped back with the others and danced.

_Tonight, Love infects worldwide._

I stepped back so Kaitou can sing the next line, and he stepped up as he made a dramatic look to the audience as they started "Kyaa!"ing again. He didn't step back after he was done though.

_Almost another day._

Sora started singing as he put an elbow on Kaitou's shoulder as He and Kaitou smiled. The audience "Kyaa"ed even louder now. Wait... how come I didn't get "Kyaa"ed?

_See you some other day._

We made two rows of six and cartwheeled out of the stage. After being done, we jumped back out making a loud " BOOM! " and scared faces due to the sudden shock of us jumping out.

**(*&$)%*#*%&$#%(*^!$**

Though they got scared, they continued cheering. What the hell is wrong with these people? Cheering for one song and one song only. They're not even getting an encore.

" What the hell is wrong with these people? Cheering for one song and one song only. They're not even getting an encore. " Sora said.

I was pretty shocked, it's like he read my mind. " I did read your mind idiot. " Sora said. Still shocked I stared at him for a long time. " You idiot. Match the information. I was faking. And It is so easy to read you, your like an open book, just like Hibiki, except... you're smarter... " I sighed in relief. If he could read minds, chaos will be unleashed.

" Encore!! " some yelled. " Masked Guardians! I love you! Autograph please!! **[ Atsuko: Iunno!! ]** " Oh, wow, I was right, it is going to be an annoying night. **[ Atsuko: Oh yeah, you guys notice that The song I used is perfect? Since the Concert is at Night and all. xD ]**

We walked off the stage and went to the restroom to change. " So we're done. Let's go home. " Kaitou said.

" Our mom will drop you off at home, right, mom? " Nadeshiko said. **[ Atsuko: Oh. Remember the lights Kairi set up in the last two chapters? Yeah, somehow it was taken down very quickly. Don't ask how. * looks at Mrs. Fujisaki * Mrs. Fujisaki: Yes? * smiles * Atsuko: ... Nothing. ]**

" Of course, they are my nephews. **[ Atsuko: It felt weird to type that. Nagi: Tell me about it. Atsuko: Holy snap Nagi! Where the heck did you come out of!? Nagi: ... The internet... Atsuko: ... ]** " Aunt Fujisaki said.

" Mrs. Fujisaki is their aunt!? " Kuukai suddenly yelled.

Everybody sweatdropped except Utau. She, instead, sighed, made a fist and hit Kuukai in the head. " Where the hell have you been Kuukai? "

" Ow! What the hell, Utau! " Kuukai yelled.

" Wait, no, you skipped practice the day Nagi, Nadeshiko, and Amu introduced them. Where were you? Soccer practice? " Utau said glaring at Kuukai.

" Well, my team needed me! " Kuukai said.

Everybody sighed now. " Let's just get in the car, and go home. " Nagi said.

* * *

Atsuko: So I--

Mizuki: * turned to Sora * **_Oh my god!!_** * can't stop laughing * Me!? An "A-acting F-flirt "!? **_Oh my god!!_ _Someone save me!!!_ _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!_**

Atsuko: ... Calm down...

Mizuki: I can't!! _HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Atsuko: .... So anyway--

Mizuki: _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!_

Atsuko: .... Anyway--

Mizuki: _THe angels are going to take me to heaven!!!_

Atsuko: So anyways--

Mizuki: Is that you Great great grandma!?

Atsuko: * turned to Kaitou * **Oi!! Shut up!!** * throws a pie at Mizuki *

Mizuki: ...

Atsuko: Anyways, How you like~?

Mizuki: Fantastic.

Atsuko: And look, I know that it's been about six...? Six chapters in the Elementary mode, and then there's Middle school mode, and lastly where the plot seriously takes place, High school mode, and that it would usually be.... **_short_**, but... just bare with it for about two or three for chapters.( I've been self-thinking this for quite a long time ) And I swear the Middle School Mode will be about two to three chapters. Middle School Mode is actually the main detail, about how it all started.

Mizuki: Yeah, what she said. * rolls eyes *

Ran: 3... 2... 1...!

Everybody: R&R PLEASE!!

Atsuko: Play and Preview coming up~!

Preview:

' Sora, Yuuto, and Kaitou told us they'd meet us at the mall. Right on cue, they ran next to us holding a couple of eggs each. ' -- " Guys can lay eggs!? " -- " ... She-males... " -- " Aw dang I wanted to fly. " -- " Geez Kuukai. Calling A Shugo Egg an ' it ' is pretty mean... "

* * *

Atsuko: I'll tell you a short story, kay?

Mizuki: Sure!

Atsuko: We're walking in a castle with many other people there for a tour, just like us. We're walking through the corridor as our tour guide says " This is the Cemetary of the Honored. " ( Hahaha I'm making all of this up ) You think 'cemetary'? Suddenly slashes come from behind a wall, no one can hear it but us. You ask them " Do you hear something? "

Mizuki: Un.

Atsuko: They are about to reply until a crash behind us sounds. Everybody screams in horror as the thing walks toward us. Some shriek, some faint, some whimper, some cry, and some run. The ones who ran die immediately. You, another person, and I are the last ones alive, We run away with the one who runs with us. She's wobbly walking as we run. " Why are you running? " She asks with a sadistic smile is plastered on her face.

Mizuki: ... * shaking *

Atsuko: We scream and run away, the boy that was following us yelps and falls. We turn around and see the girl stabbing the boy following us. The girl smiles at the dead body and put on a face full of evilness. We freeze. She then notices us and asks " Why are you scared? " She runs toward us and cuts our arms and leg. We scream falling down to our knees as she laughs at our pain.

Mizuki: * Shaking wildly * Iyaa!!! Noo more!!

Atsuko: * puts on an evil face * She stands there about to pierce us with her claws. Her fangs flash into our eyes in the moonlight ( Uhmm Just FYI She wasn't originally a vampire until now xD ). We dodge at the right time, but leaving you with a deep gash on your shoulder. Blood trickles down our arms, legs, and shoulder as we limp and run at the same time, running away from the girl trying to kill us, not caring whether we fall or not. You fall and say " Leave with out me! " I say " No! It's... I'm not leaving a friend! " I grab your wrist and run with you dragging along. Suddenly she appears right behind us. " Why are you running? " she asks with the sadistic look she has on.

Mizuki: Kowaii!!!

Atsuko: Knowing I was the strongest one there ( No I'm not boasting. It's just that she has more injuries and she is weaker than me though... ) she grabs me and let's you watch in horror as she kills me ( Ahh. This is getting uncomfortable xD ). You run only finding her in front of you after a few steps. The girl repeats " Why are you running? "

Mizuki: Iyaaaa!!! Kowaii!!! Scary!!!

Atsuko: She stood right there with bloodstrickened eyes with an evil smiling face and walking toward you and then she's licking her lips, bloodthirsty for your death, and then shes smiling at you and watching towards you slowly and wobbling while shes at it. She grabs your shoulder as someone else who looks exactly like her grabs your other shoulder, the injured one, making you wince in pain, and scream. They move closer to your ear and whisper a few words " Say hello to Hell. "

* Thunder claps *

Mizuki: Iyaaaaaadaaaaaaaaaa!!!! KOWAII!!! KOWAII!!! SCARY!!!

Atsuko: And then she reveals her name and another person's and says " Never cross Ai's and Mai's beloved castle again. " as we all die.

Mizuki: SUPER SCARY!!! MECHA MECHA KOWAII!!!

* Thunder claps again *

Mizuki: !!!!!

Ai: * grabs Atsuko's head * Who now? * pissed off face * [ Atsuko: Oh, by the way, Ai, and Mai aren't their real names, it's just for their protection like Mine, Mizuki's, Nickie's, Angie's, Karin's... And I have a feeling I'm missing someone but oh well... Continuing with the play! ^~^ ]

Mai: * puts a firm hand on Atsuko's shoulder * Atsuko... * pissed off face *

Atsuko: ... * gulp * Uh oh. Run for it Mizu-chan! They're coming for us!! * escapes their grip, grabs Mizu-chan and runs away with her dragged along *

Ai: Hey! Get back here Idiot! * chases after Mizuki & Atsuko and takes out wooden bat *

Mai: Hey! You guys!! * chases after Mizuki & Atsuko too and takes out a rolled up newpaper *

* * *

Atsuko: Weeeell~... I'm going.

Mizuki: I need food. I'm hungry.

Atsuko: You're on a diet remember?

Mizuki: Dangit.

Atsuko: I'm thinking of starting another fanfiction, but I'm not sure. It would probably be rated T because of the language... Like... that B word and the Sh word... Though I know some wouldn't want me to do that like of fanfiction.... v.v


	7. Chapter 6: Mall Concert part 1

Masked Guardians

Mizuki: I'm starting the convo today!

Amu: Why?

Mizuki: Atsuko's late.

Nagi: ...

Atsuko: Hey, I'm he-- * notices Mizuki *

Mizuki: * eating someone's cake *

Atsuko: ... Whose cake are you eating? * worried and pissed off *

Mizuki: I don't know. It was in the fridge. Cake in fridge = Good Cake.

Atsuko: That cake was for the neighbor's niece's wedding!

Mizuki: ... Uh oh.

Atsuko: Idiot!

Mizuki: ...

Amu: Oh dear...

Nagi: ... * sweatdrop * We-well... Atsuko and Mizuki both do not own Shugo Chara.

Amu: Start the chapter! The neighbor's coming!!

Ikuto: Mmmm!! * tied up and is in closet *

Amu: What?

Atsuko: ... Luckily, the neighbor's niece likes bishies like that girl * points at Mizuki *, so Ikuto will be their present. I have choosen, objections? * evil look *

Ikuto: Mmm!!

Everybody: Pfft. loser.

Door: * Ding Dong *

~* CHAPTER 6 *~  
{} At the mall {}  
~*~ Next Morning - Concert ~*~  
()[]* Nadeshiko's POV *[]()

We were at the mall in our real identities. Sora, Yuuto, and Kaitou told us they'd meet us at the mall. Right on cue, they ran next to us holding several eggs each.

" Hey!! " Kaitou yelled as he ran toward us. " Do you know what these are? It appeared on our beds. "

Someone idiotic nearby heard it and said " Guys can lay eggs!? "

" Yeah... We became She-males... " Yuuto said. Uhmm... What the hell?

" Stupid, we're half-bird, half human. " Sora said with sarcasism.

" No!! We're half-horse and half-human! " Kaitou yelled. Everybody gave them the WTF? look.

" Imbecile, since when can horses lay eggs? " Sora asked him. Well... not asked but... well... you know...

" Oh yeah... " Kaitou said, spacing out again.

Sweatdropping, We dragged the three somewhere else that they could not attract attention. Still speechless, Nagi said " That... that's a Shugo Egg... " as he pointed at the eggs.

" It's not polite to point, Nagi. " I said 'mocking his voice'. **[ Atsuko: If that's completely possible. xD ]** After hearing that, he completely frowned. Hehehe. Serves him right. **[ Atsuko: About what! Nadeshiko: I don't know, you wrote it. ]**

" And you actually didn't really become... ' she-males ', ' half-human, half-bird ', or ' half-human, half-horse '. " Kairi said.

" Aw, dang. I wanted to fly. " Kaitou and Yuuto said.

" And what the hell is a 'shugo egg'? " Sora asked.

" It's... like... Daichi. " Kuukai said.

" Geez Kuukai. Calling A Shugo Egg an it is pretty mean, dechu. " Pepe-chan said, AKA Yaya's Shugo Chara.

The three were staring at the chara that talked. " What the hell is that!? " They yelled.

Everyone frowned. " These... are Shugo Charas. " Rima said.

" And that is why you hear us talking to... ourselves... " Utau said.

" Ohh... kay... Wait, does it mean we're going to be like you!? " Kaitou said.

" Yeah, pretty much. " I said.

" Man, and you guys can pull his off 24/7? " Yuuto asked.

" Yeah, man. " Nagi said.

" Oh, yeah. My shugo chara is Cecil. Kuukai-kun's is Daichi. Utau-chan's is Eru and Iru. Yaya-chan's is Pepe. Kairi-kun's is Musashi. Rima-san's is Kusukusu. Nagihiko-kun's is Rhythym. Nadeshiko's is Temari. Amu-sempai's is Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia. " Yua said as she explained whose shugo chara's is who. I still don't understand why she gives us those honorifics when Amu has " sempai ".

Oh, I forgot to say. Kaitou had 4 eggs. The background colors were blue, red, green, and dark purple, almost blue. The blue one, had piano keys on it. That was probably having to do with a piano. Does he want to be a pianist or something? The red one had 4 strings going diagonally from it. A violin? Bass? Viola? Cello? Oh well, it probably means the 4 -stringed instruments and such. The green one had a music note on it. What the heck does that mean? There's already two instrument eggs, they could have another but just a music note? The very dark purple one had... scratches? Yeah, scratches and a skull, the scratches were colored green and the skull was colored white.

Yuuto had 3 eggs. The background colors were darkish orange, yellow and black. The darkish orange one had a purple canvas on it. Artist? The black one had something quite similar to Kaitou's dark purple one but the scratches were gray and the the skull was blue. The yellow one had about five to six strings on it... Guitar?

Lastly, Sora had 4 eggs. The background colors were blue, red, white, and light purple. The blue one had a drum set on it. Drummer... Fits him... a bit... The red one looked just like Yuuto's, it had a blue canvas on it. The white one had a skull and a few scratches on it like Yuuto's and Kaitou's but the skull was red probably representing blood and the scratches were black. The light purple on had a cake on it. Was he planning to be a baker? **[ Atsuko: Who cares about how many Charas! There's no real guardians in this fanfiction... o.o :3 ]**

I'm trying to imagine Sora in a nice attitude. Suddenly, I laughed out loud. " Why are you laughing Nade? " Nagi asked.

" Nothing. " I said, still laughing.

They kept a weird face on and I explained. " Imagine Sora acting _nice_. "

They thought for a moment and laughed with me, but Sora...? Not to good for me. " Are you saying I can't be _nice_, Nade? " Sora asked very mad and walking towards me.

" Uhm... " I said nervously.

" Hey, Sora. Don't mess with my sister. " Nagi said blocking Sora's way toward me. Oh my gosh, thank you Nagi~.

" Whatever man. " Sora said.

Amu took out her iPod and put on her earphones. She ignored the rest of us as she leaned against the wall and put on her ' cool and spicy ' act as our classmates would say. " Hey, Amu, whatcha listening to? " Kaitou asked.

" Black Eyed Peas. " Amu replied.

" Really? I love them! What song? " Kaitou said.

" Uhh... Where's the love. " She said.

" Oh man, that's my favorite song by them so far. " Kaitou said.

Sora was looking at them, jealous, for some reason. Wait... Does this mean he likes Amu? " Nee, Sora? Can I ask you something... privately? " I asked him.

That made his snap out of his daze of Amu and he nodded. " Sure. " He said as we walked somewhere else.

I turned around and whispered. " Do you... like... Amu? "

He immediately blushed but kept his cool. " No. Why would you think that? "

" Because you were staring at Kaitou and Amu in jealousy. I have the jealousy radar. " I said. **[ Atsuko: Hahaha. Jealousy radar. xD ]**

" I bet you don't. Because I'm not jealous of that, idiot. " Sora said.

" I'll trust you on that... next time. " I said half smiling.

" Whatever. Let's go. " Sora muttered.

When we went back, we saw Kaitou and Amu smiling with each other as they shared the earphones and sang along with the song. Sora was jealous again. But he hid it quite well. " Jealous again? " I asked.

" No. " Sora said as he continued walking towards the crew.

I walked up to Nagi, whispered into his ear. " Sora likes Amu. Want to hook them up somehow? "

Nagi stood there a bit surprised and then nodded mischievously. " Yeah. This'll be interesting. "

" What's up. " Kuukai said with the rest of the crew ( except Amu, Kaitou, Yuuto, and Sora ) behind him.

" Sora likes Amu. We're hooking them up. " Nagi said.

" We're in. " Rima said. " I've noticed how he looks at Amu at lunch. "

" How'd he look like? " I asked.

" Looovey dovey. " Utau said, reading Rima's mind.

We looked toward Sora who was staring at Kaitou and Amu and sighed. " We need to hook him up. He's totally desperate. " Nagi and I said. **[ Mizuki: Nope, not really. Atsuko: Hey, I'm the writer here! But yeah, they think he's completely desperate. ]**

We turned around and walked around the mall with Yuuto, Kaitou, Amu, and Sora ( who was still staring at Kaitou and Amu who were still smiling, singing and sharing earphones ) trailing behind. We went past an instrument shop and The 3 behind us' eyes were staring at the shop. " Want to go in? " Amu asked.

" Yeah. " The 3 replied. We walked in and saw Kaitou staring at the piano and all the 4-stringed instruments. No... not just that, he was practically looking at the whole store. Sora was staring at the drums. And Yuuto staring at the guitars.

" Well no wonder Kaitou, Sora, and Yuuto had instruments on their eggs. " I murmured.

" Alright, let's go. We need everything set up for the concert. Wait we already did that before you guys got here... Well we still need to rehearse and change. " Nagi said quietly, still not forgetting about the hook up about Amu and Sora.

" Okay. " They replied still staring at the instruments.

" Alright. If you guys like those instruments then ask your parents to buy you one and lessons. We don't have time for this. " Utau said as she grabbed the three, although it was a bit hard to catch Kaitou, and walked out.

Kaitou cried out " Noooooooo! " while Yuuto said " The precious...!! " but Sora just kept staring at the drums. We stared at them being dragged out and at Utau's... strength.

" Yeah. Can we at least walk now? " Sora asked.

" Well, Yuuto and I are just fine like this, Sora. " Kaitou said.

" Yeah? Well, I'm not. C'mon Utau, let us walk. I don't want to be dragged all the way to the concert and be embarassed. " Sora said.

" Whatever. " Utau said and let go.

~ After Changing - 9:40 ~

We wanted to set aside the subject of hooking Sora and Amu up for a bit. " So how's Ken, Akari, and Haino? **[ Atsuko: Our ( real ) brothers and ( fictional ) sister! Mizuki: I thought we agreed not to add them! Atsuko: Oh well. ]** " I asked Kaitou and Sora, who were in the same position as last time except... Kaitou was sitting on a bench and Sora was laying down on the bench with his head on Kaitou's lap, and were listening to music on Amu's iPod she lent them for a bit ( yup, sharing the earphones. ). **[ Mizuki: Noooo! Kaitou and Sora moment! Atsuko: What the hell is going on in your head, little sis? We've done this hundreds of times at school, too. Mizuki: Ahhh! Shut up! ]**

" Fine. " They replied.

" Really? The boys haven't been bullying you or annoying you? " I asked

" No. " Sora said, blankly.

" How about Akari? Has she been singing much? " I smiled.

" Yeah... She has... actually, too much. " Kaitou laughed.

" Watch, she's going to go 'big' like us. " Sora said, smiling. Wait, he's smiling?

" Yeah... " I said.

" Man, Amu has so many songs we like Sora. " Kaitou said.

" Yeah. " Sora said.

Kaitou turned on a song that was kinda good and he sang along with Sora's and his eyes closed. **[ Atsuko: Yeah... uhm... They aren't dancing so I'm not spacin' that. ]** " I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared. But no one would listen, 'cause no one else cared. After my dreaming, I woke with this fear. What am I leaving when I'm done here? So if you're asking me, I want you to know... "

I stood there surprised. Why were they singing?

The two sang the chorus together. " When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done. Help me leave behind some reason to be missed. Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty, keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest. Leave out all the rest... "

Sora sang the next verse. " Don't be afraid. I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made. I'm strong on this surface, not all the way through. I've never been perfect, but neither have you... So if your asking me, I want you to know... "

They sang the chorus together again. " When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done. Help me leave behind some reason to be missed. Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty, keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest. Leave out all the rest... "

Kaitou took the next verse. " Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well. Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself. I can't be who you are. "

They sang the chorus again. " When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done. Help me leave behind some reason to be missed. Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty, keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest. Leave out all the rest... "

Sora ended the song " Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well. Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself. I can't be who you are... I can't be who you--. " but he didn't get to finished it though.

" Kyaa!!! It's Temari-sama, Ryuu-sama, and Hibiki-sama!!! " A girl yelled behind us, I turned around as Kaitou and Sora opened their eyes and looked at the girls.

" Eeeeh!? Ryuu-sama's head is on Hibiki-sama's lap! Does this mean... Iyaaa!! It's not true!! " They ran away after taking a close look at Sora's and Kaitou's position. **[ Atsuko: I totally got this from you, sis. Mizuki: Shut up. ]**

" We told you that would happen. " Kuukai said as he walked out of the changing rooms.

" Yeah, well we don't care. " Kaitou said.

The rest of the crew were finished changing. Kaitou gave Amu back her iPod, smiled, and said " Thanks. "

" N-no problem. " Amu said.

We zoomed towards the stage as people caught glimpses of us and screamed " _Ohmy god! It's the Masked Guardians!_ "

Kaitou hummed the Mission Impossible theme and Sora replied saying " Shut up Kaitou. "

We reached the stage and ran inside. " Kusukusu, can you put the disk inside the CD player? " Rima asked.

" Un! " Kusukusu said. Kusukusu flew to the CD player and put in the disk.

" Play the music Kusukusu. " Rima said as we took positions.

" 1... 2... 1, 2, 3, Go. " Nagi said as the music started. **[ Atsuko: Doesn't that right there sound stupid? ]**

~ Near the time of the Morning Conert - 10:20 ~

" Alright, let's rest for the rest of the time and find a snack to eat. " Nagi said.

" Okay. " the rest of us said.

" Alright, how are we going to force those 4 words out of Sora to Amu? " Kuukai asked.

" No idea. " Nagi and I said.

" ... " Everyone stayed quiet.

" What? " We said.

" Yeah... whatever. " Rima said, sighing. " We'll set it aside... again. We'll continue after the night concert. " **[ Atsuko: It's the morning concert! ]**

~ Because I'm too stupid or lazy to do the rest... Time skip - 10:50 ~

" Almost up kids. " Mother said.

" Okay. " We all replied.

The curtains opened to see the whole mall looking at us, literally... the whole mall.

" Okay, as most of you know, we have 3 new Guardians. " Mother said. " Shall we introduce them? "

" Yeah!!! " The mall screamed.

" Alright! Well, Wakana Hibiki, is in the white hair. " I said into the mic.

" Fujioka Ryuu in the black hair " Nagi said.

" And Makoto Takumi in the brown. " Amu said. Well, she's doing well so far, usually she'd be shy and whisper. **[ Atsuko: Who doesn't know that after this long? ]**

" Should we start now? " We, the three leaders, asked the audience.

" Yeah!!!!! " The audience screamed.

" Alright! " Nagi said into the mini microphones as we did a flip back.

" Start it Kusukusu. " Rima said.

" Un~! " Kusukusu said. **[ Atsuko: Please remember they are wearing masks. That's the whole point why they're dancing group is called Masked Guardians. ]**

* * *

_Welcome to the show ( By Britt Nicole )_ **[ Atsuko: The girls MOSTLY sing in this one. Well... just the chorus the boys join in. ]**

_Now's the time, get in line, don't be afraid tonight._

Utau started the song. But before she sang she muttered " What a stupid opening. " as Kuukai started to dance with her.

_We're gonna take you high, before you realize._

Rima sang this next part. Nagi danced with her doing the same dance moves as Utau and Kuukai.

_'Round and 'round you'll go, up and down, never slow._

I sang this next line, dancing with Yuuto, following the four.

_Feel the excitement grow, oh._

Yua dancing with Kaitou with Amu, Sora, Yaya, and Kairi, following us.

_This is where you let go..._

While we danced, Yaya sang the short line and then we made a short dramatic stop.

_Hands high like a roller coaster. This love is taking over. Take us higher, here we go. Oh, oh, oh, Welcome to the show. Gravity we're defying. 'Cause we were made for flying. We're about to lose control. Welcome to the show. Ooh! Welcome to the...!_

Everyone sang together and continued dancing.

_Oh, oh, we're on a mission nothing, nothing, can stand in our way._

Amu sang as the boys started dancing some crazy wicked moves. **[ Atsuko: Yup. Nadeshiko said that. xD Mizuki: What the hell was the point of putting that? ]** Everyone sang the second " nothing " and everytime there was an " Oh, oh " part.

_Oh, oh, we don't need permission._

Yua shook her head and sang.

_We're gonna rise up and we'll be the change._

Utau sang and pointed up with us following 1/8 a beat behind and then she flipped.

_Oh, oh, hear us on your stereo._

I sang the part and put my hands on my ears like I had earphones and flipped while doing that.

_Oh, oh, we're about to lose control._

Yaya sang and did a flip successfully, considering she has ballet classes.

_Oh, oh, everybody knows._

Amu sang the line as she made a flip as well considering both she and Rima had gymnastics.

_Oh, oh, this is where you let go._

Rima sang the line but did not flip... yet, but she extended her arm out to the audience and then she did a flip, leaving the boys lots of space to dance.

_Hands high like a roller coaster. This love is taking over. Take us higher here we go. Oh, oh, oh, Welcome to the show. Gravity we're defying. 'Cause we were made for flying. We're about to lose control. Welcome to the show._

Everyone sang again.

_And put your hands u-u-up._

I started the verse and we raised our arms and waved them as the boys joined in at " u-u-up ".

_We're gonna have some fu-u-un._

Rima sang that as we all shook our er... bottoms as the boys chimed in at " fu-u-un ".

_We've only just begu-u-un._

Utau sang as the boys bent down and we jumped on them with them singing with her at " begu-u-un " . **[ Atsuko: Think of that frog game~! You bend down and then they jump over you, but the girls just put their legs in the front and their hands on the boy's back to hold balance~! ^~^ Fun times those were... v.v I didn't know Mizuki until middle school. I was pretty much a loner in my school. o.o ... And now we're sisters! ( In many reasons we can not tell you. ) Mizuki: Sad, but let them read. ]**

_And it's too late to ru-u-un, you can't run._

Yua sang as we flipped on to the front, freeing the boys from our weight... not saying that we're... fat though. **[ Atsuko: I'm sure you know what I mean... right? Mizuk: Just shut up! Let them read! ]** The boys sang with Rima at " ru-u-un "

_So put 'em u-u-up._

We lifted up our arms once again and waved them as Yaya and the boys sang " u-u-up ".

_We're gonna have some fu-u-un._

Yaya sang the part as we repeated our move when Yua sang that and yes, the boys singing with her at " fu-u-un " .

_Turn up the bass let it bu-u-ump._

Rima faked to play the bass, but... she already knew how to play.

_We've only just begun, and you can't run._

Amu sang it and with a smirk.

_Hands high like a roller coaster. This love is taking over. Take us higher here we go. Oh, oh, oh, Welcome to the show. Gravity we're defying. 'Cause we were made for flying. We're about to lose control. Oh, oh, Welcome to the show._

Everybody sang. There were background voices where Utau and Amu sang it. **[ Atsuko: Too lazy to even listen to it anymore. I mean come on, would you try to listen for the background lyrics after hearding it like 20 times...? ... Didn't think so. ]**

_We're gonna have some fu-u-un._

Utau sang that line and we repeated what we did when Yaya and Yua sang that line.

_Turn up the bass let it bu-u-ump._

Yaya jumped and then flipped in place as she sang it.

_We've only just begun, and you can't run._

Yua sang as we kicked the boys purposedly making them fall flat on their stomach. **[ Atsuko: Yup. It was part of the 'dance'. Mizuki: Okay I quit, I'm not telling her anymore. ]**

_We've only just begun, and you can't run._

I repeated the line to end the song with the boys on the ground, sticking their tounge out, and us sitting on their backs. **[_ Atsuko: Oh my god! I'm done with the song! Hallelujah! _]**

$%()*!#(*^%#&^#

" Whooooo!! Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore! " The audience cheered and chanted.

" Sorry, we need a break. Join us in the next concert tonight at 6 PM! " Kuukai said into his mini microphone and smiled.

" Nadeshiko... I felt an egg somewhere. " Temari said.

" It's probably just our cousins. " I replied, grabbing a towel.

" Ne ne Amu-chan! One of Kaitou's, Sora's, or Yuuto's eggs maybe hatching or at least moving! " Ran said really fast.

* * *

Atsuko: Alright~. Have a nice wedding~! Oh. Ikuto welcomes you? * closes door and sighs * That was a _long_ visit.

Amu: You betcha...

Atsuko: Okay, so Mizu-- ... Mizuki... Why are you eating my mom's pie? It was saved for my cousin's birthday!

Mizuki: Huh? Uhm...

Atsuko: * sigh * You know what just never mind. And By the way... It's not going to be an Amu x OC story. Because that would be sick.

Mizuki: Yeah, because I am Sora.

Atsuko: And also... This chapter was to tease Mizuki. And I loved doing that. Like last time, I was actually taunting her, she needed to go to the bathroom and then I just kept saying Bathroom and she went pass me like a storm.

Mizuki: Hey!!

Atsuko: I forgot to say that Kaitou, Sora, and Yuuto laid off the accessories after joining the Masked Guardians because they were forced to. Breaking, my other ff, is really dragging me down on my studies and to update this faster and This ff is dragging Breaking down.

Mizuki: Yup. But we _never study_!

Atsuko: Sh. I do _sometimes_.

Mizuki: * rolls eyes *

Atsuko: We also had another school concert yesterday for the younger grades, and then we had another concert at night. And My 'rents want me to be excluded in the piano recital, like they wanted me to be excluded in a dance group I was in in 2nd grade, and I had to convince them for a weeks worth of piano practicing and then I don't like to skip fanfiction updates. So I probably won't be updating on... Sunday, June 13th.

Mizuki: Oh! Let me go!

Atsuko: Maybe, sis., but you have to have your own ride, or I have to ask the principal who lives right across from your elementary school. ( Principals probably giving me a lift. )

Mizuki: Tch.

Atsuko: And see, I like to be a chapter ahead before updating so yeah... I'll be updating slooooower.

Nagi: Yeaaaah * thinks * ' What a long explanation... ' Well... R&R friends.

Atsuko: Friends? Friends!? Where are they!?

Nagi: Right there Atsuko... * points at the audience *

Atsuko: Oh, you're right. I'm actually hyped to do the next chapter! ( Like I haven't before. I just love doing it because I can put weird, funny, stupid, and awkward twists to the story~ )

Mizuki: Preview and Play coming up.

Atsuko & Mizuki: Amuto and/or Amuhiko Forever!

Nagi: What the heck!?

Preview:

" Ramen... We should've known. " -- " Well, I'm up for it, another competition? " -- " You, the guy in the redish brown hair, are on. " -- " Well, well! Looks like Ryuu-san has a crush on Miki-chan! " I said, forgetting that I had the mini microphone on. " E-eru-chan! " Sora stuttered and blushed. Amu blushed when she heard it.

* * *

Mizuki...?

Sora: Hey I'm Mizuki's twin brother, Sora. By the way, Mizuki was snacking on chips again while watching anime to calm her hunger. Her diet plan is never gonna work.

Mizuki: **Hey! Don't you be telling them what I did!**

Sora: Oh, also how you were hugging your plushie during 2012.

Mizuki: Shut up!

Sora: Yeah, you got creeped out about California collapsing.

Mizuki: I said **Shut up!**

Sora: And how you were hugging our mom.

Mizuki: Wth? I never did that.

Sora: Oops, my bad wrong info.

Mizuki: _Ahhhhhh! I lost my place on my anime!_

Sora: Yeah, you did anime freak.

Mizuki: _Shut up! You like anime too!_

Sora: Yeah. I like Bleach, Full Metal Alchemist ( not brotherhood... _yet._ ) , d. Gray man, Reborn. But not like you, you read _and_ watch a buncha romance.

Mizuki: _Wth? Are you saying romance isn't needed in the world?_

Sora: I never implied that. I'm just saying, at least I don't read soo much manga the list goes to number 250 or something.

Mizuki: ...

Sora: Exactly. Not to mention, you lost ur pencil AGAIN.

Mizuki: _Shut up! What does that have to do with anything?_ I put it somewhere and it disappeared!

Sora: Like it grew legs and ran? like that would happen, stupid.

Mizuki: _Hey!_

Atsuko: Mizuki, What the hell are you doing?

Mizuki: * was wearing half galf girl and boy clothes on each side * Uhm... Nothing.

Atsuko: ... You are messed up, first you eat the cake, and then I catch you eating the pie my mom made, and then you ate the Creme puffs your mom was making and then _now_ I see you making your so called 'twin brother' Sora when you have a _twin sister!!!!_

Mizuki: lolz I have a twin sis? Oh yea you.

Atsuko: Hey!

Mizuki: I didn't eat the Pie and Cake and Creme puffs on purpose! I was hungry!

Atsuko: Ok, nevermind, I'll just think that you were expressing yourself. -.-"

* * *

Atsuko: Okay I know I was going to make a play, but did you replace it?

Mizuki: Yes.

Atsuko: * sigh * Okay, well... that's all. * falling asleep *

Mizuki: ... Her and her sleeping days. * shakes head while saying * Tsk tsk tsk.

Atsuko: * fell asleep *

Mizuki: Alright, direct me to her room. * dragging Atsuko while Amu and Nagi gives directions *

Atsuko: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz ( Translation: My mom gave me a banana! I didn't know that it was yours! Honest! )


	8. Chapter 7: Mall Concert part 2 :

Masked Guardians

Atsuko: * turns the camera away * I'm sleeping, don't bother me.

Mizuki: ... Waaake up~.

Atsuko: Don't make me poke you on your weak spot.

Mizuki: ...

Kaitou & Sora: We don't own.

Atsuko: * wakes up * Oh my god, that was a dream.

Kaitou: Dream?

Atsuko: * freaks out * Holy crickets! Why are you here!? You're me!

Sora: ... This girl really is stupid...

Mizuki: * freaks out * I-it's me!

Sora: * goes with the flow * No duh, Sherlock.

Mizuki: Aye, Watson.

Nickie/Mommy: ... * pushes Kaitou and Sora out of the way *

Atsuko: We don't own, but if we did, then I would give it to Mizuki and she'll make Shugo Chara into a total disaster. See how horrible it sounds? Anyways, Congratulations to my two friends, Karin and Mai, for they have won the art contest ( or rather they just say that they're talented ) Karin won 3rd place for one of the different arts. Mai won 1st for another of the different arts. Let's say congratz~.

Karin: Oh my god~ I feel so honored~!

Mai/Daddy: Yeah~! Thanks!

Mizuki: And so, this is dedicated to our friends, Mai and Karin, you can also think of this as a present. xD

Atsuko: And... I would like to dedicate this also to my friend's friend's uncle... who died... When I saw her break into tears, I felt like crying. And it was at our school concert... I was actually depressed. I don't think she'll recover anytime soon. Let's give her uncle a time of silence...

Everyone: ...

Atsuko: I think you'll be better up there than here, and I'm sure you were watching her play at the concert... please watch over your family... * destroys the depressing atmosphere * Oh boy, I feel like a priest or something.

Everyone: ... Idiot.

Atsuko: Oh! And Mitsukiangel! Mizuki said it was okay! That Sora and Amu were good together!

Mizuki: What? No I di--

Atsuko: * covers Mizuki's mouth with tape * See? She said it was ok! Personally, I do, too. ^~^

Mizuki: * takes off tape * Double idiot.

Atsuko: Says the person who freakishly eats sweets all the time.

**Previously:**

_" Nadeshiko... I felt an egg somewhere. " Temari said._

_" It's probably just our cousins. " I replied, grabbing a towel._

_" Ne ne Amu-chan! One of Kaitou's, Sora's, or Yuuto's eggs maybe hatching or at least moving! " Ran said really fast._

***~ Flashybacky done ~***

~* CHAPTER 7 *~  
{} At the mall }  
~*~ After Morning Concert ~*~  
()[]* Utau's POV *[]()

" W-what? " The three said.

" No, she's not lying. " Miki said.

" Currently not, desu~. " Suu said.

" Should we see? " Amu asked.

" It's pretty important to do so. The Chara could wander off in the mall lost if it's hatched. " Nagi said.

" Very true. " Nadeshiko said.

We went to the box that held our other clothing, and took out all of their eggs. One of them moved but didn't hatch. " See? I told you they were moving! " Ran said.

We took our clothes and changed into them. We took some money **[ Atsuko: Just estimate how much. Mizuki: I don't know. Since they're rich, $200 each? Atsuko: No idea. Mizuki: -.- ]** and went to buy some things. " I'm hungry, so I'll go to the food court, bye. " I said.

" And you think we aren't, Utau? Don't be foolish. " Rima said.

The others followed me to the food court. I walked into a ramen shop. **[ Atsuko: I seriously don't know about a ramen shop in a MALL, but hey, it's possible. ]** " Ramen... We should've known. " Amu said.

" Well, I'm up for it, another competition? " Kuukai said.

" You, the guy in the redish brown hair, are on. " I said. **[ Atsuko: The guy in the brown hair. xD ]**

The others followed us as we went inside and bought several bowls of ramen. " The usual, Ken! " We yelled.

" Yes, yes, the usual, whoever you are. " Kaitou said.

" Oh, and who are they? " Ken asked. **[ Atsuko: Nooo, not an OC just a temporary character. ]**

" Just some new friends, the twins, also Nagi and Nadeshiko's cousins, Suzume Kaitou and Suzume Sora. And the other is Ryota Yuuto, who is also their cousin. " I said.

" Nice ta meet cha. " Kaitou and Yuuto said.

" Yeah. Nice to meet you. " Sora said.

Ken got right into making the Ramen and finished in minutes, throwing the bowls at us skillfully without spilling any noodles, soup or anything else in the ramen. " Thanks. " Kuukai and I said.

" Alright, Ready... set... Candy! " Yaya yelled.

" Candy? Really Yaya? Really? " I said.

" Hurry up, Kuukai's ahead of you. " Rima said.

The others ate peacefully and Kuukai and I ate our food as quickly as possible. " Another bowl! " We said.

" Oh good, because we have a special today, whoever finishes our super spectacular special before the other wins a years worth of free ramen here. Both here or to go. " Ken said.

" Oh damn, I'm going to get that. " I said.

" Nope, I will. " Kuukai said.

" Look, just don't eat too much. " Nagi said.

" Right. " We said as Ken made the ' super spectacular special ' for us.

**~ Time Skip ~**

" Oh my god, I'm full. " Kuukai and I said.

" So much the same, yet so little. " Amu said.

" Shut it Amu. " I said.

She shrugged. " Right, well, let's pay and get out of here it's already... 4:00 PM... Oh my god, that much time has gone by? " Yua said.

" We have like an hour and a half left. We can walk around at least. " I said.

" Yeah. " Kuukai said. " I'm going to the arcade. See ya. " He ran to the arcade area.

" Hey! I'm going too! " I yelled after him.

" Like I told you, So much the same, yet so little. " Amu said.

" Amu... didn't I tell you to shut it? Or do you want to feel my wrath? " I said.

" No thanks general. " Amu rolled her eyes.

I ran after Kuukai and he was already playing a game. A racing game, one of my favorites ever. **[ Atsuko: LOL that's not the title of the game! xD ]**

" What's wrong with you! I said I'd come too you brown-headed soccer freak! " I screamed.

" Shh! I'm playing a game! " Kuukai said.

" Yeah? Let's see if you can beat a champion. " I said as I sat on another chair beside him and put in two coins.

" Sure, Utau. But I'll be the one winning. " Kuukai said.

" Says the person who couldn't win the contest for the coupon for a years worth of ramen. " I said.

" Oh, shh. That was only once. " Kuukai said.

" Yeah, once this week. How many times have I won it over the past several months? " I asked.

He sighed and said " All of them. "

" Yeah, so get your facts straight. You're going to lose to this gal right here. " I pointed at myself and started battling him.

**~ Time skip ~**

" I won. I won. I won. I won. I won. I won! " Kuukai said.

" Alright, I get it, you won. I admit it. " I said, sighing.

" **_In your face!! _**" Kuukai said and pointed in my face.

" Don't push it. " I said pushing his hand away and glaring at him.

He immediately stopped. " Come on, Kuriko! It's almost time for the Masked Guardian's concert! " someone yelled.

My head shot up and I checked the clock. 5:07 " Kuukai! We need to meet up with the others! " I yelled.

" For what? " Kuukai said, concentrating on the game.

" It's almost time for the concert! " I dragged him away from the arcade.

" No! Wait! Utau, Wait! I'm so close to beating the High Score! " Kuukai screamed.

" I don't care! We'll be late! " I said.

10 minutes later, we arrived at the stage. " You're late. " Kairi said.

" Yeah, yeah. I'll be back in a moment. " I said and grabbed my clothes.

Kuukai followed me with his clothes and went to the boys restroom as I went to the girls.

Couple of minutes later, I was done and ran to the stage. Kuukai seemed to finish before me.

" Alright, we're practicing now, take your places. " Nagi said.

**~ Near the time for the concert ~**

" Ah. It's 5:55. " Kaitou said.

" No duh Kaitou? " Sora said.

" I can't wait for the Masked Guardians to perform!! " Some people outside eagerly said.

Amu took a peek at the crowd and then hid the a corner.

" Miki? " I said. **[ Atsuko: It's official. Her stage name is going to be Miki. ]**

Amu didn't reply but she ignored me and started shivering.

Rima crept over to Amu and blew onto her neck. Amu shrieked " K-kusukusu! Don't do that! "

" Why not? Unless you think a haunted house is less scary than a large crowd... Oh. I heard there's a haunted house across from here. Want to go-- " Rima said.

" No! A large crowd is fine! " Amu yelled.

" 1 minute left! To your places! " Nagi said and turned the mini microphone shortly right after.

The curtains opened, revealing... twice as many people than this morning. No wonder Amu was scared. Kaitou hadn't gotten to his position yet, instead he just said " Scooby Doo! Where are you!!! **[ Atsuko: Random, yes? ]** " Which made some of the crowd laugh, including Amu and Yuuto. Amu seemed to be healed.

" Freaking idiot. " Sora muttered looking at Kaitou jealously.

" Well, well! Looks like Ryuu-san has a crush on Miki-chan! " I said, forgetting that I had the mini microphone on.

" E-eru-chan! " Sora and Amu stuttered and blushed madly.

" Uh oh... Whoops~! " I said, unsuspiously.

Nadeshiko covered her mini microphone, and whispered to me " Eru-chan! Nice! " and winked at me.

" Ha. Ha. Thank you very much. " I said sarcastically, covering my mini microphone.

" Well I'm sure the audience knows who our new dancers are. " Nagi said.

" No!! " a tenth of the crowd said.

" No? " Nagi said.

" No!! " the crowd repeated.

" We'll say it this time Nagi! " Yuuto said smiling.

" Wakana Hibiki, reporting. " Kaitou said and saluted the crowd which made the people laugh again and some 'Kyaa~! '. Amu smiled at Kaitou.

" Makoto Takumi! " Yuuto said.

Sora was still speechless about what I did and was staring at me in disbelief. " I guess Ryuu-kun is speechless of what Eru-chan did! We'll introduce him! This is Fujioka Ryuu! The guy that likes Miki! " Kaitou said, as he put his arm around Sora and then... " Our friend's growing up, Takumi! " He said as Yuuto and he fell to the ground, fake crying.

Sora kicked them and said " Shut up and stand, idiots. " with a very pissed off face.

" Yeah whatever. " Yuuto said and helped Kaitou up.

" Alright, enough with the act, are you ready to dance! " Nagi yelled into the mic, but not too loud.

" Hell yeah! " The crowd yelled.

" Can't hear ya. " Kaitou, Yuuto, and Sora said together.

" Just start dancin'! " Someone in the crowd yelled.

" Alright... Sheesh. " Nadeshiko and Amu said.

Kaitou, Yuuto, and Sora ran to the back and then did a flip. " No need the flips guys. " I said.

" No, we planned that out days ago. " Yuuto said.

" Uh... huh... " I said.

" Start the music already, Miki! " Rima hissed at Miki.

" I get it. Have some patience, will ya? " Miki replied and flew to the CD player and played the song we were going to dance.

* * *

Viva La Vida ( By Coldplay ) **[ Mizuki: We no own. ]**

_I used to rule the world. Seas would rise when I gave the word. Now in the morning I sleep alone._

Amu, Nagi, and Rima **[ Atsuko: Settled in that way. It's in rows, too. You'll know them later on. ]** sang as Amu and Rima swang their hands to the top right then to the top left while Nagi did a handstand and flipped to the back as Amu and Rima followed behind.

_Sweep the streets I used to own. I used to roll the dice. Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes._

Kuukai, Kairi, and I started **[ Atsuko: Utau's in the middle! ]** singing and moved our left arm to the left in rhythym. Then from " I used to roll the dice " and on, We 'glared' at the audience and jumped down to the ground and got up in a matter of seconds by doing a somersault next to Amu, Nagi, and Rima.

_Listen as the crowd would sing: "Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

Yaya, Yuuto, and Nadeshiko **[ Atsuko: Notice the boy, girl, boy, vice versa parttern! ^~^ You can also play find the couple game with the groups too. ;D]** sang next and hit the air **[Atsuko: if you know what I mean... ]** as they sang " Long live the king ". Yaya, Yuuto, and Nadeshiko all stepped to the left.

_One minute I held the key. Next the walls were closed on me. And I discovered that my castles stand._

Sora, Yua, and Kaitou came in singing and held their arms up in the air like they actually had a key. Stupid move, I know, right? They slowly pulled their arms down and then stepped to the right. Sora almost missed their que. Though, he wouldn't care. He thought it was stupid too, like the other 2 but... Oh well...

_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand. I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing. Roman Cavalry choirs are singing._

Amu, Nagi, and Rima came in next to Sora, Yua, and Kaitou **[ Atsuko: Ha! 3 'couples' lined up together! Nagi and Rima, Amu and Sora {temporarily}, and Yua and Kaitou{temporarily}! And Originally I planned this to be the end of the song. ]** and sang the lines.

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield. My missionaries in a foreign field. For some reason I can't explain._

Sora, Yua, and Kaitou bent down and we somersaulted over them as we sang. **[ Atsuko: Yup. They improved, they started dancing and singing at the same time. ]**

_Once you go there was never. Never an honest word. And that was when I ruled the world._

Yaya, Yuuto, and Nadeshiko sang and somersaulted over Amu, Nagi, and Rima as the 3 bent down. **[ Atsuko: Another 3 couples lined up! Kuukai and Utau, Kairi and Yaya, and Yuuto and Nadeshiko! ]**

_It was the wicked and wild wind. Blew down the doors to let me in.. Shattered windows and the sound of drums._

Sora, Yua, and Kaitou then sang as we somersaulted back and they slid into the front in sync with the beat and then did a couple of breaking moves.

_People couldn't believe what I'd become. Revolutionaries wait. For my head on a silver plate._

Yaya, Yuuto, and Nadeshiko did the same as Amu, Nagi, and Rima sang and did the same thing as Sora, Yua, and Kaitou. **[ Atsuko: Yup. Kaitou and Sora are still breakdancin'. ]** Kuukai, Kairi, and I sang and followed Amu, Nagi, and Rima as Sora, Yua, and Kaitou stopped and somersaulted over US.

_Just a puppet on a lonely string. Oh who would ever want to be king? I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing._

Sora, Yua, and Kaitou sang and let their arms dangle there for the while like a doll and then went back to life by doing some Tae Kwon Do move we all mastered about a year or two ago in Tae Kwon Do class. **[ Atsuko: ... Yeah, they learned Tae Kwon Do... All of them did... ]**

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing. Be my mirror, my sword and shield. My missionaries in a foreign field. For some reason I can't explain. I know Saint Peter won't call my name. Never an honest word. But that was when I ruled the world._

We sang this second to last verse together as we just stood there.

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing. Roman Cavalry choirs are singing. Be my mirror, my sword and shield. My missionaries in a foreign field. For some reason I can't explain. I know Saint Peter won't call my name. Never an honest word. But that was when I ruled the world._

The girls and I went to the back and ran towards the boys who were in the front and jumped with our hands in front of us as they caught our hand and we were upside down grabbing onto the boys hands as they blanaced us on our hands and we balanced ourselves on them and sang together. This took skill, this took practice. You don't know how long it took for us to be able to do this, it's amazing how Sora, Kaitou, and Yuuto learned so quickly.

* * *

I got an idea as I was holding onto Kuukai's hands. I softly kicked Amu as she lost some balanced but Sora caught her quickly but only to find their lips meeting each others and wide eyed. The crowd was roaring with satisfaction and the rest of us with satisfaction as well.

Sora let Amu jump off as the boys let us jump off. Sora and Amu looked at each other wide eyed. " I... I'm sorry. " He said.

" N-no, it's my fault. " Amu shook her head in embarassment.

" Whoo~! Looks like Ryuu-kun made his move! " Nadeshiko said. Damn right he did.

" Oi! Temari! Sh-shut up! " Sora said.

Everyone was laughing. Sora whispered in Amu's ear " I want to tell you something later... so let's meet in the back. " Ohh~ This is going to be good.

" Encore!! " The crowd screamed.

" There's school tomorrow guys! Join us in Saturday and Sunday! Bye~! " Yua said.

" C'mon, let's go. " I said as the curtains closed and we ran to the restrooms.

**~ After changing ~**

On the way there I'd told what Sora said to Amu, so they changed quickly and acted like nothing was wrong... or suspicious.

" Amu... " Sora said.

" Okay, coming. " Amu said, handing Kaitou her iPod and then walking away. " Here, use it for a while. "

I signaled them to follow, luckily Kaitou didn't notice. Sora looked around for watchers AKA us. " Amu... I'd like to tell you that... uh... " He stumbled with his words.

" Yes? " Amu said.

" That... I... I-I kinda like you... " Sora said and blushed.

" What? " Amu said in disbelief.

" I like you... " He repeated.

Amu smiled and said " I do, too. You mean as a friend right? "

Sora was shocked like the rest of us. Damn Amu good way to ruin a confession huh. " Y-yeah, as friends... " He said.

" **_He's lying Amu! He loves you as a lover!_** " Someone yelled, no one from our group so... We turned around and saw Kaitou leaning against the wall listening to Amu's iPod, smirking. " COme on bro, be more honest. "

" So Kaitou can do something... " Nagi whispered.

" Awww, come on Nagi! You thought I wasn't useful? " Kaitou said with a whining but cutesy face.

" Oh, damn, he heard me. " Nagi said as we poked our head out of the bushes.

" L-lover? " Amu said.

Sora blushed and glared at Kaitou, then he looked at Amu and bowed to her. " Yes. And since summer is nearing, will you be my girlfriend? " Pretty... too... formal and mature for his age, don't you think?

" Whoo~! You guys haven't noticed, this is the place where couples make out. " Kaitou said, pointing at some couples. **[ Atsuko: I was laughing at this part! Mizuki was screaming at me on AIM when I showed her this. If we saw each other in reality, she'd be hitting me with her folder. ]**

" W-what?! " Everyone screamed, and looked at the couples Kaitou were pointing at. The couples were looking at us because of our sudden outburst.

" Er... Let's move to another place... " Sora said.

" I agree... " Amu said.

We walked inside and then Amu told Sora " Yes. I will. " and kissed his cheek and smiled.

" And Yua! I like you! " Kaitou yelled straight out at Yua and smiled. **[ Atsuko: I had to do this, it was only fair. ]**

Yua was shoked, so were the rest of us. I mean... 2 confessions in one day? Whoo!

" Don't have to answer... yet. " Kaitou continued on.

" Nadeshiko... " Yuuto said. " Have you noticed...? I like you. " **[ Atsuko: I totally planned this. Karin: Ahh! That's meeee~! Mizuki and Atsuko: .... ]**

" Like...? As in Love? " Nadeshiko said in disbelief.

" Yup. And As you can see, we're confessing, the new boys. " He said.

Oh damn! 3 confessions! This is awesome!

" Rima-- " Nagi was about to say.

" Nope. " She said, knowing what he'd say. And then she whispered _very_ quietly " Not yet anyways. "

" Darn. " Nagi said.

" What, were you going to confess? " I teased Nagi. " Nagi likes R-- "

Nagi blushed and then he was about to scream at me when someone behind us screamed " Ah! Amu! " We turned around and saw one of Amu friends.

OH SNAP.

We ran for the car, knowing Mrs. Fujisaki had finished cleaning up and drove home.

* * *

Kaitou: Yup. That's what 'I' wrote. LOL! 'I' made you kiss Amu!

Sora: ... Shut up, Kaitou.

Amu: W-what!?

Sora: ... Mizuki and Atsuko our... ' girl versions ' aren't here right now. * muffled screaming in the closet *

Daddy(Mai) & Karin: ...

Kaitou: Bai bai!

Atsuko: * kicks the door open and is tied up in the closet * Mmm! mm! mmm!! * somehow bites off Mizuki's tape *

Mizuki: * bites off Atsuko's tape * Oi! Kaitou! Sora! You untie us right now!

Mommy, Daddy, & Karin: ...

Atsuko: We lied! We're quinduplets! Not twins! Kaitou, Karin-nee, and Sora are our other siblings!

Sora: Nice to be realized.

Ikuto: That's right! Revenge! Tie them up!

Mizuki: Holy crap! Ikuto when did you get here!

Daddy: Ikuto~!

Atsuko: Daddy isn't straight anymore... Daddy's wavy! T-T

Daddy: I'm a girl though!

Mizuki: Gasp! Y-yuri!?

Mommy: ... * facepalms and walks away *

Atsuko: Wait! Aren't you going to help us?!

Sora: * reties Mizuki's and Atsuko's mouth cover and then locks the closet *

Mizuki & Atsuko: MM!!! * kicks the closet *

Kaitou: Well, I guess Atsuko and Mizuki would put a play and preview here, so this is what the scheduled.

Preview:

' Sora's, Kaitou's, and Yuuto's eggs hatched. ' -- " There's a dance competition next month. " -- " So my hunch was right... " -- " Your hunches are never right. " -- " Buuuurned! " -- " ... girlfriend from now on. " -- " ... Crossdress as Nadeshiko. "

* * *

Atsuko: This is what happened about 10 - 20 days ago when I updated chapter 5...

**~ Flash back ~**

Mizuki: I'm almost done with the typing My Forsaken Love Sister! I just have to edit it!

Atsuko: I'll do it! I got nothing to do!

Mizuki: Why don't you update your story huh? And you say me--.

Atsuko: I did like 4 days ago.

Mizuki: .... * sulks in corner *

Atsuko: LOL Hahaha.

Mizuki: ....

Atsuko: I update way more than you do too.

Mizuki: Don't push it.

**~ Done ~**

Atsuko: Yup.

Mizuki: Why such a short play?

Atsuko: Eh. * shrugs and walks away *

* * *

Atsuko: * does telepathy with Mizuki * How many times have we been locked in the closet by them?

Mizuki: * does telepathy with Atsuko * Many. To be exact, through out all the years... about 30 times.

Atsuko and Mizuki: * sigh * * looks at the hidden camera in the closet * R&R...


	9. Chapter 8: No title!

Masked Guardians

Atsuko: * still in the closet * Food...

Mizuki: * still in the closet * Sweets...

Atsuko and Mizuki: ... * looks at each other and kicks the door * **_Sora open the door!_**

Sora: * listening to the iPod on Max *

Kaitou: * Watching anime on Max with earplugs *

Mommy: * knocks on closet * See that's why you should've told them the truth.

Mizuki: Mommy! Help us out! We'll die of starvation!

Mommy: Ask your daddy.

Amu: ... * sweatdrop * Well, this is the start of the first chapter they are doing for Middle school! Are you excited? Ikuto's coming in the next several chapters.

Ikuto: Holy sh*t! I am!? **F-ing awesome!**

Mommy: **Ikuto language!**

Rima: They don't own.

**Ages:**

Fujisaki Nagihiko - 7th grade - 12 years old - Daisuke Rhythym

Hinamori Amu - 7th grade - 12 years old - Chinatsu Miki

Mashiro Rima - 7th grade - 12 years old - Chiyo Kusukusu

Hoshina Utau - 8th grade - 13 years old - Haruna Eru

Yuiki Yaya - 6rd grade - 11 years old - Hanako Pepe

Fujisaki Nadeshiko - 7th grade - 12 years old - Miyako Temari

Sakurai Yua - 7th grade - 12 years old - Yuzuki Cecil

Sanjou Kairi - 6rd grade - 11 years old - Shinobi Musashi

Souma Kuukai - 8th grade - 13 years old - Shun Daichi

Ryota Yuuto - 7th grade - 12 years old - Makoto Takumi

Suzume Sora - 7th grade - 12 years old - Fujioka Ryuu

Suzume Kaitou - 7th grade - 12 years old - Wakana Hibiki

~* CHAPTER 8 *~  
{} At the park {}  
()[]* Rima's POV *[]()

Homework's done. Everything's done. " You guys done will the homework yet? Come on, hurry up and let's rehearse. " I said. **[ Atsuko: They do their homework outside in the park, it's more peaceful there. ]**

" Come on guys! It's just square roots, factions and stuff! " Kaitou yelled at them. Yua, Kairi, Sora, Yuuto, he, and I were curruntly done with homework. Yua had to go back home because of all the chores she held up. Kairi was brushing up on his Kendo skills. Sora was helping Amu. Kaitou was... doing nothing, mainly because his 'darling' isn't here, he doesn't _call_ Yua that, but I'd like to refer her as that when it comes to those two.

Sora's, Kaitou's, and Yuuto's eggs hatched.

Sora's blue egg that had a drum set on it was a drummer. His name is Yuki. He has long dark blue hair, and yellow eyes. He wore a leather jacket, a white collar shirt under his jacket, leather pants, and a cross necklace. He always brang his music sheets everywhere and drum sticks. He hatched when Sora's and Kaitou's parents bought him a drum set and signed him up for lessons.

His red egg that had a canvas on it was an artist like Miki. His name is Aoi. He has blue long hair and blue eyes like Miki. He wore a blue hoodie with blue shorts. He holds a sketch pad everywhere, with 2 arts equipment belt with all possible arts equipment that is probably ever known or seen on it. He wears hair up whenever serious, like drawing someone... like Miki, seriously, I took a peek a couple of days ago, he had hundreds of drawings of Miki. He hatched when he signed up for art as his elective.

His white egg had a red skull and black scratches on it was a delinquent. His name was Misato. He has spiky red hair with black highlights, and red eyes. He wore a long-sleeved black hoodie with white skull at the bottom right in the front of hoodie, a black and red stripped long sleeved shirt under (only know that because he took off his hoodie before, usually in summer and other hot areas or days ) gray skinny jeans with a white slanting belt with black Xs, and a cross choker. The belt had a chain on pants from right side of pants to right front pocket. He hatched... well, I was never aware about when or how he hatched.

The light purple on had a cake on it was a baker. His name is Makoto. **[ Atsuko: Ahh! Mizuki! You used Kashino's first name didn't you! Mizuki: yeah? Why? Atsuko: Tsk. Nevermind. This character is _completely_ based on Kashino of Yumeiro except for the fact he's nicer. ]** He has blond hair and gold eyes. He wears a baker's attire. All the Charas and Chara Barriers always turn to him for help, advice, and support. He's a specialist in anything related to chocolate, but very blunt, it took him one full year to notice he liked Su. He hatched when Valentine's came. You know what I mean right?

Kaitou's red egg that had 4 strings going diagonally from it was a strings player. His name is Kaede. **[ Mizuki: Yours is based on Cafe! Atsuko: Yeah, but at least I didn't copy the _name_. Mizuki: Che. ]** He has smooth dark blue hair and purple eyes. He wears a tuxedo and usually brings his violin and music sheets everywhere in the violin. He hatched when Kaitou's and Sora's parents bought him a violin and lessons. Kaitou and actually play the Violin, Bass, Guitar, Viola, Cello, etc.

His blue egg that had piano keys on it was a pianist. His name is Kazuki. He has smooth black hair and golden eyes. He wears a tuxedo, but the vest part is longer to his knees. He brings his sheet music everywhere in a folder. Whenever he sees a piano, he askes Kaitou to chara change to play it. The same thing, he hatched when their parent's bought him a piano and lessons.

His green egg had a music note on it was... artistic you can say. He could play any song, dance any song. He's like a mixture of Kazuki, Kaede, and Rhythym, his name is Musick, ironic right? **[ Atsuko: No typo. That's how to spell his name. ]** He has spiky aqua hair, and abnormally white eyes. He wore white shorts, blue shirt with chains printed on it one diagonally ( Top right to bottom left ), one sideways, and one going down, Music note on the front bottom left. Always brings acoustic guitar and sheet music everywhere. Well, he hatched... when Kaede hatched, he gets along with _everyone_, but he isn't so bright with educational things.

His dark purple egg that had green scratches and a black skull was a delinquent, just like Misato. His name is Takeshi. He had spiky blue hair with purple and black highlights in his hair, and green eyes. He wore a long-sleeved white hoodie with black skull at the bottom left on the back of it, a black long-sleeved shirt with 'beware' printed on it (He also took off his hoodie before), black skinny jeans with black slanting belt with red Xs going other way of Misato, and a black and red skull choker. He has a chain going from left back pocket to left front pocket of pants. Not aware of how or when he hatched.

Yuuto's dark orange egg that had a canvas on it like Sora's was an artist as well. His name is Nobu. He had spiky green hair and orange eyes. He wore green skinny jeans, a blue shirt with an X on the side and 2 arts equipment belt with all arts equipment on it like Aoi. He doesn't like MIki as much as Aoi. He actually thinks Miki as his... competition.

His black egg that had gray scratches and a white skull was a delinquent like the other 2. His name is Tsubasa. He had long white hair and Purple eyes. He wore a long-sleeved red hoodie with black skull on the front bottom right and white skull on the back bottom left, a red long-sleeved shirt with 'death' printed on it, red skinny jeans with red slanting belt with a pattern of black and white Xs going down Misato's way and a plaid white and red choker. The belt had a chain from the top right shoulder to the bottom left hip.

His yellow egg had about five to six strings on it was a guitarist. He had long black hair and blue eyes. He wore a purposely black half ripped shirt, black shorts with white words printing Black waters **[ Atsuko: I dunno. The word just popped up. ]** or something. He always brings his electric guitar everywhere and his sheet music.

I'm forgetting something... Oh well.

" Look, that's easy for you to say, Sora, Yuuto, and you aced the quiz, who knows how you did. They're requizzing. We're doing our homework, it's harder than 7th grade! " Utau said.

" Yeah, yeah. I studied, unbelievable right? Sora, let's go scroll in the park. I'm bored! " Kaitou said.

" I don't feel like it. " Sora said, helping Amu with a question. " Listen to the iPod or play with the DS Mom, and Dad bought us. " So cute, what a good couple... for now.

Kaitou looked at me " Hell no. " I said.

" Fine. I'll go myself. " Kaitou said, shaking his head softly and taking his iPod with him. Yes, he bought his own instead of using Amu's.

Nagi was finished about 10 minutes after Kaitou left. " Done. " He announced and layed on the grass.

" So peaceful without Kaitou here. " Misato and Tsubasa said. Of course, Takeshi had followed Kaitou, along with his other shugo charas.

" Yaya need help! What is 7a plus b when a is 5 and b is 2! " Yaya cried. She couldn't even figure that out herself? **[ Atsuko: I don't really remember what 6th graders learn... ]**

" Then again, it may not be so peaceful. " Aoi and Nobu said, messing up on their drawings ( Aoi on Miki, Nobu on the scenery ).

Kairi sat next to her and explained it to her. " If a is 5 and b is 2, you replace a with 5 and b with 2. That becomes, 7 times 5 plus 2. You then multiply 7 and 5. Once you get the answer, you add it with 2 and you get the solution. "

" So Kairi-chi say that 7 times 5 equal 35 then add 2 and it makes 37? " Yaya asked.

" Yes. " He replied.

" Yay! Yaya did it right! " She yelled. Yay, whoo-hoo. **_Please_** note the sarcasism. Kairi nodded and went back to practicing his kendo and judo skills.

" Good job, Yaya. Now will you quiet down? This is the only place we can find peaceful enough to do homework. " Utau said.

" Well... I'll be playing soccer. " Kuukai said and dashed to the field where his soccer friends are.

Only for the next 15 minutes it was quiet, Kaitou walked back calling us " Hey! Guys! " He said as he walked towards us.

" What? " I said.

" We only have so much time to do our homework Kaitou, what is it? " Nadeshiko asked.

" There's a dance competition next month. May 5th, Sunday **[ Atsuko: Is that some kind of special date? ]**, 12:00 in the afternoon. " Kaitou said, holding up a flyer about a dance competition.

" And? " I said.

" Nagi said something like this 2 years ago, ' Something's telling me to, like we're going to be popular some day. '--" He said.

" Oh cra-- You still remember what I said? " Nagi said, sitting up.

" The prize is to join the celebrity world. Surprised or happy? " Kaitou continued on.

" So my hunch was right... " Nagi said.

" Your hunches are never right. " I said.

" Buuuurned! " Kaitou yelled out.

" Shut up, Kaitou. " Nagi said. " Yet, Mashiro-san, yet. "

" Uh huh. " I said.

" You want to bet? " He said.

" Yeah. "

" I warn you, Rima-chan, if you bet him about this, it means you don't have self-courage. " Kairi said.

" If you lose, your my girlfriend from now on. If I lose, then I'll... " he paused and gulped... " Crossdress as Nadeshiko. " He finished.

" What?! " Nadeshiko cried out.

" Brilliant. " I stiffled a laugh.

" Duuude. " Kaitou and Sora said.

" Just watch. I'll win. Then she'll be my girlfriend. " Nagi said.

" Let's just see. " I said.

" Nagi, what the hell is the point? If you wanted her as a girlfriend, then tell her you like her already. " Nadeshiko said while holding Yuuto's hand while he slept and closing her mathbook. Yeap. Nadeshiko x Yuuto.

" Nadeshiko... " Nagi said a bit depressed.

It took Nadeshiko a while to realize her mistake. " Oh... Well then.. I've told her for you Nagi! " She said.

" Alright... " I said.

" **_Are you freaking done yet!?_** " Kaitou said. " Let's rehearse already! "

" 2 years ago, you weren't happy about joining the Masked Guardians at all. Now, you love it. " Musick said.

" Alright, let's practice. We'll review it once they're done. " Nagi said standing up and grabbing some clothes out of a box that was hidden under the table.

We grabbed our clothes and changed into it. " What song are we dancing and singing to? " Sora asked.

" Let's see... how about _____? " Nagi said. **[ Atsuko: Hidden until the next chapter, which will be pretty quick. Probably in about 3 - 5 days. ]**

" What? Uhh.. I guess...? " Amu said, coming in. Obviously, it means she finished her homework.

" I'm fine with it. " Utau said.

" Yaya likes it. " Yaya said. For god sakes, can she use ' I ' instead of ' Yaya' already?

" Hey, if we're practicing for the competition, then we won't enough time for our daily concerts at the mall and park right? " Yuuto said. Hmm... He _is_ right...

" Yeah... So, We'll do one last concert for them and then tell them about it... good? " Nagi said.

" No problem with that, Nagi-chan. " Kaitou said teasing Nagi.

" Oi. " Nagi glared at Kaitou.

" Yeah yeah. " Kaitou said.

" Where's Kuukai? " Utau asked.

" Soccer field. " I said.

" That idiot's playing soccer again? " Utau started toward the soccer field.

~ On Saturday after the concert ~

" Thanks for watching us. We have one more announcement for you all. We won't be doing a single concert until May 5th! The day of the dancing competition. It will probably take a couple of days. It starts at around 12 in the afternoon, and takes place at this very place. Please look forward to it! " Nagi said, with a pretty handsome smile. Ok, I know I said pretty and handsome, but it doesn't mean I like him... Does it?

* * *

Daddy: * unlocks the closet *

Sora and Kaitou: !! Dad!

Daddy: ?

Atsuko and Mizuki: Daddy! Untie us! Punish Big brother Kaitou and little/big brother Sora!

Yuuto: Oi. Did you forget about me already?

Daddy: I was only going to get some of my art tools...

Atsuko: Oh no...

Mizuki: ...

Sora: Sup little bro!

Atsuko: We're sorry we told another lie... Yuuto's our younger younger brother... ^-^"

Yuuto: You guys freaking piss me off.

Mizuki: Well sorry! Untie us and let us at cha!

Yuuto: Love to, but it'll dirty me.

Atsuko and Mizuki: * mutters * Narcissist.

Karin: No! That's not my other me!

Mizuki: Cut it, Karin-nee... It's not a secret anymore.

Karin: Oh...

Atsuko: And she's the older sis...

Daddy: * unties them *

Mizuki: We demand sweets(food)!

Atsuko: And Please R&R!

Mizuki: You know the drill, preview!

Atsuko: And play!

Preview:

" The competition is starting. This is sponsored by White and Black co. " White and Black co.? Isn't that the company Nee-san just started working for? -- "... It seems you kids are popular around this area. " -- ' ____ sang as he literally kissed ___ ' -- ' ___ sang as she hugged ____ and kissed him in the cheek. ' -- " The winners for this round are... " -- ' Nagi said and then turned to Rima. " Soon we're going to be more than friends. Be ready. "

* * *

Sora: Oi. How come the ice cream clerk gave me Green Tea and you Rainbow Sherbet?

Kaitou: Because.

Sora: Answer me, baka.

Kaitou: Because I asked her to. You should've told her you wanted a different flavor.

Sora: Damn you. * whacks Kaitou with a paper fan, glares and walks away *

Kaitou: What the--. Where'd you get that fan from!

Sora: I may never tell. * continues walking *

Kaitou: Wait! Don't leave me! * grabs Sora's shirt sleeve *

Sora: * turns around * Kaitou...

Kaitou: I don't want to be left here with the girls looking at me...

Atsuko and Mizuki: We're the only girls here!

Mizuki: It's ironic how she gave me my favorite flavor when I never told her.

Atsuko: Me, too... I like Apricot Mango Sherbet. ( It is an existing flavor, but Rainbow Sherbet is a favorite too. )

Sora: ... Then just throw them in the closet.

Mizuki and Atsuko: W-wha?!

Kaitou: But I'm not as strong!

Atsuko: You know if you guys continue this, more people will be reeled in.

Mizuki: Yeah, we already have like... the whole shop looking at us and some of the people outside, mostly girls. Especially the girls, they have hungry eyes on them.. If you know what I mean.

Atsuko: Oh dear god, The boys are staring with us with the exact same look...

Sora: Holy sh*t. Run!

Sora, Atsuko, and Mizuki: * runs away *

Kaitou: Wait! Don't leave me! * runs after and trips *

Atsuko: Oh boy, what a brother, older but acts younger.

Mizuki and Atsuko: ... * looks at each other *

Kaitou: * tears coming out * No, stop!

Sora: Holy crap, what are they doing to--? * takes a peek * **Oh holy hotdogs of hell!** Even the look burns you!

Atsuko and Mizuki: * looks at each other * ... Hope to meet you at the other side. * shakes hand * Charrrge!!!! * charges to Kaitou *

Sora: Oh Tortillas of Toranto.

~ 15 minutes later ~

Atsuko, Kaitou, and Mizuki: * walks to where Sora is with tears in eyes and drops to the ground * Mommy...

Sora: Oh god! What'd they do!

Mizuki: Save... yourself... * faints *

Atsuko: Go... Run! * pushes Sora *

Kaitou: Fi.. * faints *

Audience: Oi! When did this become a scary movie! It was just a good day in an Ice cream shop for ice cream!

Director: Scary things can come from the smallest things. Keep that in mind. Now shut up! We're still filming!

Audience: ...

Sora: Atsuko...! Mizuki...! Kaitou...!

People who were staring: +_+ Come... * walks toward the four *

Sora and Atsuko: Ahhhhhh!!! * screams as people grab us *

* * *

Mizuki: Oi! You changed it again!

Atsuko: Ahh... * nods slowly *

Sora, Kaitou, and Yuuto: Damn you! * glares, in chains and a collar and is chained to a far-away wall *

Atsuko: Shhh Doggies... Shh.

Sora: Shut up!

Mizuki: Not only boy can do that, but girls can too! That ought to teach you a lesson!

Atsuko: * throws a bone at them *

Mizuki: Anyways... **Atsuko! Stop changing my plays!**

Atsuko: Just think of it as... a play made by two people instead of one.

Mizuki: Che(Tch).

Atsuko: And it makes it a little bit better... Non?

Mizuki: We might change this to 2 - 5 chapters, due to some planning. A dancing competition wouldn't usually be one or two rounds right? it'd be rather around three - four.

Atsuko: And this is the first chapter of the Middle School series.

Amu: Please R&R.

Mizuki: We beg of you.

Atsuko: **Since when do I beg!?** **We don't beg of you!** **Just support us by reading it, no reviews needed!** ( But it would be nice ^~^ )

Mizuki: ... * rolls eyes *


	10. Chapter 9: Dance Competition!

Masked Guardians

Atsuko: How do you like being held in chains boys!

Sora: Shut up Atsuko. This outift is damn stupid and why'd you make us wear these things? _( They're wearing... puppy ears, puppy paws[ You know, like puppy looking paws and puppy looking ears... ], a shirt saying " Puppy Love " and baggy shorts. )_

Mizuki & Atsuko: Hehehe. Just for fun. * takes out camera and takes pictures *

Kaitou: * mad face with teary eyes * ...

Atsuko: Ah. Kaitou's crying...

Yuuto: You freaking dirtied me!

Mizuki: He ain't much.

Sora: Give me those pictures! * runs towards Atsuko and Mizuki and gets pulled back by chains * Damn!

Atsuko and Mizuki: Hahahaha! We're selling these to fangirls, seeya~.

Mommy and Daddy: They don't own.

Mizuki: Oh my god! Mommy and Daddy are in sync!

Atsuko: You want to know how the boys got into those clothes?

Ai: ...

Mizuki: We told Nagi to do it.

Nagi: You forced me!

~* CHAPTER 9 *~  
{} At the park {}  
~*~ Day of the Competition ~*~  
()[]* Kairi's POV *[]()

I can't believe Nagi, Amu, and Nadeshiko forgot to get the sign up sheet.

I sent in the paper and they gave us 12 sheets of paper saying '#21' and said " You kids are the youngest of the whole competition, are you sure you want to join? " **[ Atsuko: Oh did you guys know that there is only 21% of oxygen in the air? Mizuki: What does that have to do with anything? Atsuko: I couldn't help it, my aunt told me to remember it. Don't make me go number-fanatic on you. Mizuki: Please don't. ]**

" Yes, we're positive. " I said in place for them.

" I'll right then, good luck. " One of the judges said.

" Thank you. " I said and bowed. **[ Atsuko: They are in their dancing outifitz. ]**

I walked back to the group and handed them the sheets. " We have a lot of competitions huh... " Amu and Nagi said.

" Indeed. " I said.

" Man, I'm excited. " Kuukai, Kaitou, Yuuto, Utau, Yua, and Nadeshiko said.

" Number one... please come up to the stage and preform. " Someone said with a microphone.

" Our first step... " Nagi said.

" It _could_ be our first step. " Rima corrected him.

" It'll be our turn in about 2 hours, let's watch the competitors. " Utau said.

As they started the someone said into the microphone, " The competition is starting. This is sponsored by White and Black co. " White and Black co.? Isn't that the company Nee-san just started working for? **[ Atsuko: I've chosen not to use Easter, couldn't think of a good name either. xD ]** " I'll repeat the prize, those who win, will be sponsored by White and Black co. "

~ Competitor number 21's turn ( Masked Guardians' turn! ) ~

So far many have messed up due to nervousness. The numbers five, seven, twelve, sixteen, seventeen, and twenty did quite well though. " Number 21, please come up to the stage. "

" Our turn. " Nagi said.

" Yes. " I said.

" Let's go guys. " Nagi said as we went up to the stage, which made many people squeal. The squeals made the judges very uneasy and a bit frightened due to the fans sudden squeals.

" Ahem. It seems you kids are popular around this area. " a judge said.

" Yes, we used to give out free concerts for them and for donations for the poor and sick. " Nagi said.

The judges raised an eyebrow and one said " Well, that's very interesting and honest. Well, proceed. "

" Very well. " Nadeshiko said. **[ Atsuko: I was in the mood for formal speaking. Mizuki: Makes sense, this IS Kairi's POV your doing. Atsuko: True. ]**

" Suu, please. " Amu smiled. **[ Atsuko: Just to let you know, Amu got over her stage fright when she met... * points at Sora * him. Sora: _DON'T POINT AT ME!_ Atsuko: * sticks tounge out * Neeeeh. ]** The music started and we took position.

**($%^*!)^(%*^#()^**

The bird and the worm ( by Owl City ) **[ Atsuko: We don't own, but the song is great. Mizuki: How does it sound like anyways? Atsuko: * noogies Mizuki * Mizuki: _Ow!_ ]**

_If I'm the bird whenever we pretend it's summer._

Amu sang the line as we, the boys, lifted them up from one place to the other.

_Then I'm the worm, I know the part; it's such a bummer._

Sora sang the line as we, the boys, pointed at ourselves and shook our heads side to side and the girls hid behind us.

_But fair is fair, if my segments get separated, I'll scream..._

Kaitou sang as we, the boys, made L-like shape with his thumb and index finger and placed it near his mouth.

_And I'll be there!_

Yua sang as the she and the girls sprang on our backs.

_Close your eyes (close my eyes)_

Nagi sang as Rima backed it up and we covered the girl's eyes. **[ Atsuko: You understand right? The () part. ]**

_Slide the cotton off of your shoulder._

Nagi continued to sing.

_And feel the shine (feel the shine), I'm hooked so toss me over_.

Yuuto sang and pretend to throw something as Nadeshiko backed him up. **[ Atsuko: _The () Part!!!_]**

_And cast the line (oh I'll try)._

Yuuto continued to sing as Nadeshiko continued to back him up.

_I'll throw a party and greet my undersea friends (it depends), as they arrive (if they arrive)._

Kuukai sang as he somersaulted to the back with Utau following behind and backing him up.

_You and I left our troubles far behind (troubles far behind)._

I sang as Yaya faked to throw something behind her.

_But I still have just one more question on my mind._

I continued singing while shrugging my shoulders.

_For all my pals who live in the oceans and the seas, with friends like these well, who needs enemies._

Everyone sang this together and shook hands, weird right?

_Da dat dah da da da. Da dat da da da dat dah. Da dat dah da da da. Da dat da da dat da dat dah._

We sang.. not sang, but.. you know what I mean right?

_If I'm your boy, let's take a short cut we remember._

Nagi sang the line as he extended a hand to Rima. She grabbed on to it. She was supposed to, it was part of the show, she was practically forced to. She forced a smile onto her face.

_And we'll enjoy, picking apples in late September._

Kuukai sang as he magically brought out an apple from his hand and gave it to Utau. She basically threw it somewhere.

_Like we've done for years._

I sang and accordingly held Yaya's hand.

_Then we'll take a long walk through the corn field._

Sora sang as he held Amu's hand and somersaulted with her.

_And I'll kiss you between the ears._

Kaitou sang as he literally kissed Yua, but not between the ears, but on the cheek, which left the crowd roaring with satisfaction and the judges once again surprised and frightened, and a blushing Yua, because it wasn't part of the dance.

_If I'm your girl, swirl me around your room with feeling._

Utau sang as we all held each other's hands and spun around. You know, like couples each other. Nagi and Rima, Sora and Amu, Kaitou and Yua, Yuuto and Nadeshiko, Kuukai and Utau, and... Yaya and me... _**Okay, I admit, I blushed**._

_And as we twirl._

Yaya sang. **[ Atsuko: Couldn't think of anything. ]**

_The glow in the dark stars on your ceiling._

Rima sang as tiny lights lit up behind us and everything when dark.

_Will shine for us._

Nadeshiko sang as she hugged Yuuto and he hugged her back.

_As love sweeps over the room._

Amu sang as she hugged Sora and kissed him in the cheek. Surprisingly, it left him blushing, but not surprisingly, the audience was cheering. They had their own love couplings, like... Kuukai and Utau, Nagi and Rima, Sora and Amu, Kaitou and Yua, Yuuto and Nadeshiko, and... Yaya and me... _**Okay, I admit, I blushed again**_, but Nagi insists us to give them what they want. **[ Mizuki: _Omg! Ahhhh! Why did Amu have to kiss me on the cheek!!!_ _Gyaaaaah!!!_ Atsuko: Muahahaha. Mizuki: _Geh. Rawr._ Atsuko: Have you forgotten that they found out you aren't Sora? Mizuki: ... Sora: _Yeah! Why did she have to kiss me!!_ Amu: _Eeh!?_ Atsuko: That's better. _MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ ]**

_'Cause we tend to make each other blush (you make me blush)._

Yua sang as we all backed her up.

_You and I left our troubles far behind (troubles far behind)._

We, the boys, sang this line as the girls backed us up.

_But I still have just one more question on my mind._

The girls sang and shrugged.

_For all my pals who live in the oceans and the seas, with fronds like these well, who needs anemonies?_

We sang this together and er... kissed... each other... It's not my fault! Nagi said we had too! For a leader, he had too much power!

_You're the bird and I'm the worm and it's plain to see... That we were meant to be._

We sang til " it's plain to see " and then everyone joined in in the next part, which made it sound very harmonic.

_We were meant to be._

We all sang again.

_Da dat dah da da da. Da dat da da da dat dah. Da dat dah da da da. Da dat da da..._

We... sang.

_**( 1 )** We were meant to be... **( 2 )** If you're the bird... If you're the bird... Then I'm the worm... **( 3 )** Da dat dah da da da. Da dat da da da dat dah. Da dat dah da da da. Da dat da da dat da dat dah._

We all sang at 1. **[ Atsuko: Look, they we're happening at the same time. Whenever this happens then it means it's happening simultaneously. ]** We, the boys sang 2, and the girls sang 3. **[ Atsuko: Doesn't this cycle work nicely? Ah. I finished. ]**

**%)(^(%^$#%)^*#($**

" Ahem. That was... " A judge said, half-finished

" Great! " Another said. **[ Atsuko: You know what? I never told you the number of judges so I'll say 5. He was the 3rd one. ]** " Especially since you're the youngest of the whole contest. " He said. He was the one who gave out the number papers.

" Eeh!? T-the youngest ones?! " The judges said.

" Age doesn't matter! " Yaya and Utau said.

" Correct. Now will number 22 come up to the stage? " the first judge said.

We walked down from the stage and then took a seat of where we previously were.

~ After all the contestants and for the results ~

The 4th judge went up sand said " The winners for this round are numbers 5, 7, 12, 16, 17, 20, 21, 23, 27, 28, 31 and 48. Over all the 67 competitors, those twelve numbers pass. I'm sorry. " She bowed and walked off the stage.

Most of the audience were cheering because they knew we were number 21, most of the crowd were Masked Guardian fans.

" We made it! " Nagi smiled and then turned to Rima and smirked. " Soon we're going to be more than friends. Be ready. " **[ Atsuko: LOL. I'm making an evil Nagi. xD ]**

" Whatever. " Rima said. I swore I saw her blushing.

" The competition will continue to take apart tomorrow. Thank you. " the 5th judge said.

* * *

Atsuko: Doooooone!!!

Mizuki: Calm the hell down.

Atsuko: **Lights is awesome!** **She's the girl version of Owl City! Wooooooooooooot~!!!!**

Mizuki: ... I get it...

Sora: No one cares.

Atsuko: **How dare you!**

Sora: Shut up and let us sleep. It's already like 1 AM in the morning and there's school tomorrow.

Atsuko: Oh yeah... We notice this is quite short, but at least you got something to read. xD

Mizuki: Bye, R&R, Thank you.

Atsuko: Play and stuff...

Preview:

" I think we left it in the van. " Nagi replied as he put on his wig and mask. Oh that sounds wrong. ' -- ' to the van, more like limosine ' -- " Alright, My princess. " -- 'FANGIRLS... and fangays. '

* * *

~ the pool ~

Atsuko: * suffering from heat *

Mizuki: I'm going to the swimming pool, comin'?

Atsuko: **Yes! It's hot like hell! Literally!**

Mizuki: ... It doesn't feel that hot...

Atsuko: Tsk. You wouldn't understaaand. You said you got low body temperature. My body temperature changes frequently!

Mizuki: Okay, okay, I get it.

Sora: Oi, you going somewhere without us knowing?

Kaitou: * suffering from heat *

Mizuki: Why do you need to know?

Yuuto: Because I need a sun tan!

Atsuko: You know what, Yuuto, that's just stupid.

Karin: Guuuuuys, let's go frieeeends~!

Mizuki and Atsuko: Sisters.

Sora, Kaitou and Yuuto: and Brothers.

Karin: Whatever~.

Mizuki, Atsuko and Karin: * sneeks off to swimming pool *

Sora, Kaitou and Yuuto: * grabs the girls shirt collar * If you think you're sneeking off without us knowing, you're dead.

Mizuki: Che.

Atsuko: Tsk.

Karin: Awwww!!!

~ At ze pool ~

Atsuko and Kaitou: **Holy crap! There's an octopus in the swimming pool!**

Mizuki: _Oh my god!_

Kaitou: Wait, no, that's a blow-it-up octopus...

Sora: Che, idiot. ( See why Mizuki's so much like him? )

Atsuko: Well, soooorry.

Yuuto: Sun tan time~. ( Gets so hyper when it comes to suntans * rolls eyes * )

Karin: The poooool~! * jumps in *

Kaitou, Atsuko and Mizuki: Poooool~! * jumps in * Waaaaai~!

Sora: * sarcasism * Wee. The pool. * walks into the pool *

Kaitou: Aww, too scared to jump?

Sora: * glares * Shut up.

Atsuko: Heeheeheehe-- * is suddenly pulled down *

Mizuki: Atsu-- * pulled down too *

Kaitou: What the-- * pulled down *

Sora: ... I'm not going to bother. * starts swimming *

Atsuko: * floats up and is coughing * **Ai! I know that's you!** **What the hell was that for!**

Mizuki: * coughing * Ai! You don't need to hold me down that long! You know I'm not skilled at swimming!

Kaitou: Aiiiii! Why'd you do that!

Ai: * floats up * Just for the hell of it, scardy cats.

Atsuko: Darn you!

Mizuki: Meanie!!!

Kaitou: Tsk.

Ai: * dragging Atsuko out of the pool *

Atsuko: Oi! * pull legs up to kick Ai's face * Where the hell are you taking me! The ground's freaking hard!

Ai: Ow! Just for the hell of it!

Atsuko: Tsk. * jumps in the pool again *

Daddy: Are they fighting again? * relaxing on a beach chair *

Mommy: Yup. * relaxing on a beach chair *

Ai and Atsuko: * fights each other in the swimming pool like in spy movies * ( Seriously though. We would do that. )

* * *

Atsuko: Kachang! Bye~!

Mizuki: * whispers really softly * R&R.

Atsuko: Wait!

Mizuki: Today's a special day like everyday!

Atsuko and Mizuki: It's Mommy's Birthday!

Atsuko: * whispers * I'll get everything down for the play. ;D And eventually, if it sounds too boring, it'll be the 'upgraded version'.

Mizuki: Buuuuut~!

Atsuko and Mizuki: Happy Birthday Mommy(Nickie)!

Mizuki: This chapter was another chapter dedicated to Mommy. :]


	11. Chapter 10: Dance Competition Part 2

Masked Guardians

Atsuko: Let's celebrate! It's the tenth chapter of...

Mizuki: Masked Guardians!

Karin: Yeah!

Sora: * rubbing wrist * Those chains were damn tight Atsuko.

Kaitou: * sore neck * What's with the collar? T-T

Yuuto: You made me dirty!

Mommy: What happened?

Daddy: The boys locked the girls in the closet again... and so this is the first time the boys got chained up by the girls.

Ai: Daddy! Where's the allowance you promised?

Daddy: I don't work! I'm a housewive! Er... Househusband. Your mommy works!

Mommy: I don't work!

Atsuko: How do we even afford this place then!?

Mommy and Daddy: * points at Ai *

Ai: Yeah, yeah. I work, for the sake of you all. * glares *

Everyone except the boys: Atsuko and Mizuki/We don't own!

Atsuko: I forgot to thank the people to review for the eighth chapter! Sorry and Thanks! ^~^ Another Thanks for reviewing in the ninth, too.

~* CHAPTER 10 *~  
{} At the park {}  
~*~ 2nd Day of the Competition ~*~  
()[]* Kuukai's POV *[]()

We made it to the second round. Wha-cha! Freaking awesome!

We were currently backstage getting ready. " Who brang the number papers? " I asked.

" I think we left it in the van. " Nagi replied as he put on his wig and mask. Oh that sounds wrong. **[ Mizuki: I don't get it. What sounds wrong? Atsuko: The wig. Sounds like he's bald. Nagi and Mizuki: I'm/He's not bald! ]**

" Well, then..! " I said and trailed over to the van, more like limosine, Nagi totally insists in calling it a van, though.

" Where'd they go... " I murmured and suddenly found them in the front seat. I grabbed them and walked back to our area.

" Here it is. " I said and threw the stack on the table.

" Hey! Put it down! Don't throw it! " Utau said.

" Alright, My princess. " I said, not caring as much.

Suddenly Utau started blushing, why? I don't know. Then I spotted Kaitou and Yuuto, they didn't even wear their chosen mask yet. " Oi, Hibiki, Takumi! Mask! Now! " I demanded.

" Huh? " They said and fell off their chairs. " Ow. " They said blankly.

" Wear your mask! If anyone we know finds us like this, then we're revealed! " Nagi yelled.

" Right, right. " They said and wore their mask.

" Number 5, your turn to perform. " judge 2 said.

" Let's go. " Utau said. Are you wondering why we aren't worried on being trampled over with fangirls and boys? They left special seats for us, separate from the audience and the performers. Awesome, right?

~ Time skip to MG's turn ~

" Number 21, please come up. " the first judge said.

" Hey, isn't that number where the Masked Guardians are? "( the fans ), " Aren't they the kids from yesterday that the judges called the youngest? " ( People who don't know us ) , " Aren't they the one from yesterday that danced magnificently? " ( The judges ), everyone said. Well, hell yeah, that's us!

" Hello. " Nagi said, and gave a quick salute which made most of the crowd squeal. **_Yes, the fangirls..._** and fangays.

" Hello, 21. " A judge said.

" Uh... I think we should introduce ourselves guys. " Nagi said.

" No duh? " Rima said.

" Daisuke Rhythym. " Nagi said and winked. Fangirls and gays cue.

" Miyako Temari. " Yuuto's girlfriend(Nadeshiko) said and smiled. Fanboys cue.

" Chinatsu Miki. " Sora's girlfriend(Amu) said, slowly.

" Shinobi Musashi. " Kairi bowed. Fangirls, action!

" Chiyo Kusukusu. " Rima said, blankly. Fanboys cheered, no surprise there.

" Hanako Pepe!! " Yaya said and made a baby face, which made the audience go 'Awww~.'

Oh, my turn. " Shun Kuukai. " I said and put up 2 fingers, index and middle, to make a V shape.

" Haruna Eru. " Utau said.

" Yuzuki Cecil. " Kaitou's girl friend(Yua) said.

" Wakana Hibiki, Fujioka Ryuu and Ryota Takumi! We're done! Let's start preforming! " Kaitou said.

Sora wacked him with a paper fan, god knows where he got that from. " Retard. " Sora said.

" We'd like you to use our names. " Nagi said. " Thank you. "

" Iru. " Utau said and the music started.

**(%*#)^!((^%(#%&**

Numb ( by Linkin Park ) **[ Atsuko: For the 506978192387650 time(not), We dont own. ;D ]**

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be, feeling so faithless._

Nagi sang and covered half of his face.

_Lost under the surface. I don't know what you're expecting of me._

Nadeshiko sang and stared at the audience.

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes._

Amu sang grabbed onto her hair.

_Caught in the undertow, Just caught in the undertow._

Sora sang and patted Amu head and lifted her up.

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you._

Yua sang, not finished of her part yet, with a sad face.

_Caught in the undertow, Just caught in the undertow._

Kaitou sang, and walked around her, faking to mock her.

_I've become so numb._

Yua continued and we all started to breakdance in intense speed.

_I can't feel you there. I've become so tired._

I sang as I stopped and flipped, no hands, to the back.

_So much more aware. I'm becoming this._

Utau sang and everyone, including me, did a helicoptor, or coffee grinder.

_All I want to do is be more like me..._

Kairi sang and we did a chair hop.

_And be less like you! Can't you see that you're smothering me._

Yaya sang and then softly as we hopped back up.

_Holding too tightly, Afraid to lose control._

Yuuto sang and Nadeshiko hugged him, and Yuuto, held her in his arms. Which made the crowd go wild.

_'Cause everything that you thought I would be, Has fallen apart right in front of you._

Rima sang and smirked.

_Caught in the undertow, Just caught in the undertow._

Nagi sang and somersaulted to Rima.

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you._

Utau sang and held onto her hair.

_Caught in the undertow, Just caught in the undertow._

I sang and hugged her.

_And every second I waste is more than I can take!_

She continued and broke free of my hug as we all started to breakdance again. **[ Atsuko: You know! right there I caught that they didn't add that part in songmeanings! ( the web // dot net, you know? ) I always listen to it to match up the lyrics, other wise I have to add more. ]**

_I've become so numb. I can't feel you there._

Yuuto sang as we all flipped back and then started to do a flare.

_I've become so tired. So much more aware._

Nadeshiko sang as all the girls stopped, doing an airchair.

_I'm becoming this. All I want to do..._

Yaya sang and we did a windmill.

_Is be more like me. And be less like you._

Rima sang and we did a nike. **[ Atsuko: The same site as last time! the breakdancing site at Wiki! ]**

_And I know, I may end up failing too._

Sora sang and did a headspin with Amu, Kaitou, Yua, and Yuuto.

_But I know, you were just like me..._

Amu sang and pointed at the stage.

_With someone disappointed in you. I've become so numb._

Yua sang and we started to do a stomping routine.

_I can't feel you there. I've become so tired._

Kaitou sang and followed Yua in the stomping routine. It was her idea anyways.

_So much more aware, I'm becoming this._

Kairi sang and pointed at himself while doing the routine.

_All I want to do, is be more like me..._

Nagi, Rima, and Nadeshiko sang, stopped doing the routine, and pointed at the audience.

_And be less like you. I've become so numb._

Amu, Sora and Yuuto sang, stopped doing the routine, and pulled their hands back with their heads down.

_I can't feel you there. Is everything what you want me to be._

Kaitou, Yua, and Utau sang, stopped doing the routine, and put their hands on the side.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there._

Kairi, Yaya, and I sang, stopped going the routine, and pointed at the audience.

_Is everything what you want me to be._

We all sang and stomped once more.

**&$%(&!)*^%*#($(***

The crowd cheered, need anymore words?

" That was incredible, you kids already know how to breakdance. " the 2nd judge said.

" Did you come up with all this yesterday? " the 4th judge asked.

" Well, it was still at work until yesterday. " Kairi said.

" Interesting. " the 2nd judge said.

" Do you know another lined up just in case for tomorrow, if you pass? " the 1st judge said.

" Yes, it's also still at work though. " Sora said.

" Alright. Number 23, please come up. " Judge 5 said and we walked down.

" We're totally going to win. " I said.

" You think? " Utau said.

~ the Results ~

" Ahem. " the 5th judge said to get the audience's attention. " The people who pass this 2nd round are numbers 5, 12, 20, 21, 27, 31, and 48. Come back tomorrow for the 3rd round. "

" Alright! " Everyone but Rima yelled.

" Rima... It's another step forward. " Nagi said and kissed her on the forehead, which made her look all red.

" Shut up. " She said and looked away.

" Utau, we're in one awesome group, huh. " I said.

" Got that right, brownie. " Huh... a new nickname.

* * *

Atsuko: Do do do do doooo!! ;D

Mizuki: ...

Sora: R&R.

Kaitou: Start, play, start!

Atsuko: Oh! I ended up not making a play because of all the crack jokes auntie and mommy made, I can't remember them all. :]

* * *

Outlet playtime.

Atsuko: This really happened with My cousin and me, everything, but Atsuko, Mizuki, Sora, and Kaitou style, so it's warped a little. Enjoy!

* * *

Atsuko and Kaitou: Darn. When are Mommy, Daddy, and Ai done?

Sora: Dunno.

Mizuki: Mou! They shop for so long and leave us here!

Sora: We've been walking around this quad three times.

Kaitou: Karin-nee is in art class, right?

Atsuko and Mizuki: Yeah, why?

Kaitou: We should've gone wih her.

Mizuki: Where's Yuuto?

Sora: Something about a spa.

the 4: ... * sighs and sits down * **( Kaitou sitting on bar. Atsuko hanging on bar. MIzuki sitting on bench and arms on bar. Sora sitting on ground. )**

Kaitou and Atsuko: .... **Adventure time!!** * runs into alley *

Sora and Mizuki: Eh? Oi! * runs after *

~ In the Alley **( Actually, employees go there, it's where their backdoors are. )** ~

Atsuko and Kaitou: * runs around alley * Wheeeee~!

Kaitou: Nee! Atsuko! Want to knock the cart down?

Atsuko: Yeah!! * knocks down with Kaitou *

Sora: Oi!!

Mizuki: Guys! Let's go! We might get in trouble!

Kaitou and Atsuko: * runs past Mizuki and Sora * Go go!!!!

Sora and Mizuki: Ah? .... **Kora!!! *** runs after... again *

~ Outside the Alley ~

Kaitou: Atsuko, I'll get some Sobe and chips, be right back.

Atsuko: Sure! :]

Mizuki: You guys run too fast.

Atsuko: Or you run too slow.

Sora: You little.... * evil aura *

Atsuko: Hehehe. ^~^"

~ Little while later ~

Kaitou: Back! * back with Sobe and chips *

Atsuko: Weeeeeh, Save me Kaitou. T-T

Sora: * noogying Atsuko *

Mizuki: * sweatdrop * ...

Kaitou: ... Sora, what the hell are you doing?

Sora: She pissed me off!

Kaitou: No answer. * unhands Atsuko from Sora * **( LOL. Unhands.. xD )**

Atsuko: .... o.o Can I have some?

Kaitou: No prob. * hands Atsuko Sobe *

Mizuki: ...

Sora: Alright, where'd you get that.

Kaitou: Over there. * points *

Sora and Mizuki: * runs over there *

~ Little while later ~

Nearby passbyers: What a cute couple.

Kaitou: They think we're a good couple.

Atsuko: Oh, They don't know we're 2 of a sextuplet.

Kaitou: Yeap.

Sora and Mizuki: * comes back with Sobe and chips and are sharing it *

the 4: * walks around the quad again *

Kaitou: ... Mommy and Daddy called 10 minutes ago. Atsuko, could you hold these for me? Thanks. * calls Mommy * Hello? Y-yeah! We're at Quiksilver!

Sora, Atsuko, and Mizuki: !! _We were just there_!

Kaitou: Yeah! We'll be there in a while! Bye! * Hangs up *

Sora: Dude! We were just there!

Atsuko: Kaitou! The sobe's cold!

Kaitou: * grabs the Sobe *

Mizuki: We're right across Quiksilver too!

Atsuko: Run into the streets! * runs into the streets to go to Quiksilver * ( I seriously did this. ) **I'm running in the streets! Whatchu guna do!!!**

Kaitou: **Whooooooo!!**

Mizuki and Sora: ... Embarassing. * sweatdrops and follows *

Atsuko and Kaitou: * at Quiksilver *

the 4: ... It's been 20 minutes!

Kaitou: They told me they'd be here in 10!

Atsuko: Damn! **Adventure time then!**

Kaitou: Yeah!

Atsuko and Kaitou: * runs into alley again *

Sora and Mizuki: Noooo!! * runs after *

~ In the Alley ~

Atsuko: Kaitou, hand me the bottle we finished.

Kaitou: * hands *

Atsuko: * throws at the cart *

Kaitou: Whooo!! * steals Mizuki and Sora's bottle *

Atsuko and Kaitou: The sound of breaking glass in the afternoon is great!

Mizuki: Hey! We were going to recycle that!

Sora: Idiots. We're siblings with idiots.

Atsuko: Back! * runs back with Kaitou *

~ Outside the Alley/Quiksilver ~

Kaitou: * rings a door bell *

Atsuko: Ruuuuun to the sitting place!

Sora and Mizuki: What the heck did you--...

Security: * looking for who rang the doorbell *

Kaitou and Atsuko: We never expected security to keep watch...

Mizuki and Sora: Idiots.

~ TO BE CONTINUED ( Maybe ) :D ~

* * *

Mizuki: ... I always knew you were too dangerous.

Atsuko: ;]


	12. Chapter 11: Dance Competition Part 3

Masked Guardians

Amu: Atsuko decided we should start and end (only) the convos today.

Rima: Yes. So, how about we just start?

Amu: Okay.

Nagi: Disclaimer! They don't own!

Rima: Whatever, crossdresser.

~* CHAPTER 11 *~  
{} At the park }  
~*~ 3rd Day of the Competition ~*~  
()[]* Yua's POV *[]()

" Kaitoooou... " I called him, and walked into his changing room.

" Yeah? " He said, turning around, shirtless. Damn! How come everytime a girl walks into a guy's room, they're shirtless! **[Atsuko: Ain't that true.]** Happened to every girl in the Masked Guardians! Especially Nadeshiko, happened to her twice, Nagi, and Yuuto. It happened with Amu with Sora, Rima with Nagi when she was asking something, Nadeshiko with Yuuto, Yaya with Kairi, Utau with Kuukai, and then now me with Kaitou! Unbelievable!

" Don't you have a piano recital today? " I asked, blushing and covering my eyes.

" Yeah, but I'll have to miss it. " Kaitou said, putting down my hands.

" But, you were wait for this since forever! " I said, putting them back up again. **[ Atsuko: LOL. Hahaha. Mini fight with no words. xD ]**

" Yeah, but let's not exaggerate. I'm doing this for everyone. If I miss this, it's over for us. Keep it a secret, kay? " Kaitou said, putting down my hands again, but grabbed onto it so I wouldn't place my hands on my eyes again. " And it's not like you haven't seen my shirtless before, remember when we all went to the beach to preform? I spent half my day shirtless. "

" Okay. " I said, not satisfied and still blushing.

He smiled at me. " Look, I'll tell my mom to reschedule it, that way nobody will forget or miss it, alright? Besides, I have to play the keyboard today for the competition. " Kaitou said.

" Okay. " I said, and kissed him. **[ Atsuko: Don't get too overboard. Only on the cheeks remember a'ight? * points at the reader accusingly * ]**

" I'll call her right now. Be right back. " He said and headed outside with his phone and dailed his mom's number. **[ Atsuko: They were inside the 'limosine', split into rooms and rooms to change. Yua went into Kaitou's remember? I have such a weird imagination... Oh, and Kaitou's wearing the wig, mask and stuff. ]**

5 minutes later, he ran into the room with girls screaming behind him, pretty much happened to the other guys, too. " You could've reminded me to wear my shirt. " He said.

" Sorry. " I said.

" Mom? " Kaitou said. It seems she finally picked up, I must eavesdrop!

" Can you reschedule the recital 'til next week or something? " He asked. He waited.

" Yeah, My friends and I made it to the next round... Please? Mom! If I don't do it, then we're disqualified! " Kaitou yelled.

" Okay. Thanks. I'll see you in a next week. " Kaitou said. You see, the reason why he said next week, is because we're all sleeping over at the Fujisaki's until we pass, or get disqualified, which is highly not going to happen.

" She said ok. " Kaitou said. Fat chance, if you think I'll believe that, but oh, well.

" Okay. It's just about 20 more minutes 'til it's our turn. Let's go rehearse with the others. " I said, heading out the door.

" Hold up, I need to wear my shirt. " He said.

" Meet you in the back. " I said and ran out the door to avoid chasing fans.

~ MG's turn ~

" Rhythym-kun, it's your group's turn~. " a judge called out.

" We're coming. " Nagi called out, without bringing a disk out with him like he usually does. " Alright, let's go. "

One foot on the stage, even for a millisecond, you'd already hear thousands of people cheering, but most of them were... " You know, I got a picture of Hibiki shirtless! I have the whole collection now! Rhythym shirtless, Musashi shirtless, Daichi shirtless, Ryuu shirtless, Takumi shirtless, and now the whole collection, Hibiki shirtless! "

Rima suddenly had a shine in her eyes. What is she planning..?

Most boys were saying " Man, If only we saw the girls shirtless! "

She suddenly frowned, well, all the Masked Guardian Girls did, including me.

The funny thing was every single girl that heard it, started beating the guys up. I laughed at it, which made everybody's attention to go me. The fanboys were staring at me while I was still laughing at them, and they took a picture. Aw, darn, I'm going to be on eBay today, I know it.

" Okay, well, do you're best Masked Guardians. " the 1st judge said. " You may start. "

We haven't told you, but... we're going to do a mix today. Kaitou, Rima, Sora, and Yuuto went to their places.

" Hold on, aren't they dancing? " A judge asked.

" No, we're doing a mix this time. " Nadeshiko said.

" A mix? " the 4th judge said.

" Yeah. " Kaitou said and pushed a keyboard out of the curtains as Rima took out a bass, Sora pulled a drumset out of the curtains, too, and Yuuto took out his guitar, well, no he chara-changed, as well as Sora, and Kaitou.

" Wow, I'm looking forward to it. " the 2nd judge said.

We went into 2 rows of 4. Nadeshiko, Amu, Nagi, and me in a row, and Kuukai, Utau, Kairi, and Yaya in the other.

Everything depended on Kaitou and Sora, Kaitou had to start everything and Sora had to end everything and keep the rhythym, you know beat, Kaitou played softly to start it all off and...

**)(^!)^%(#%*%($**

How To Save A Life ( by the Fray ) **[ Atsuko: You know what happens next! Mizuki: Don't own. ]**

_Step one, you say, "We need to talk". He walks, you say, "Sit down, it's just a talk."_

Nadeshiko sang and faked a shrug.

_He smiles politely back at you. You stare politely right on through._

Amu sang and stretched out a hand, palm upward.

_Some sort of window to your right. As he goes left and you stay right._

Nagi sang and pointed to the right on the first sentence, then left on the second.

_Between the lines of fear and blame. You begin to wonder why you came._

I sang and pointed at the audience.

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness. And I would have stayed up with you all night. Had I known how to save a life._

Everybody sang, but we kept our stance until it came to the end of the verse we flipped behind Kuukai, Utau, Kairi, and Yaya as they stepped up.

_Let him know that you know best, Because after all, you do know best._

Kuukai sang and put a thumbs up at the audience.

_Try to slip past his defense, Without granting innocence._

Utau sang and looked down.

_Lay down a list of what is wrong, Things you told him all along._

Kairi sang and made an X with his arms.

_Pray to God he hears you and pray to God he hears you._

Yaya sang and put 2 handss together to make it look like she was praying, with a sad face facing the audience.

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness. And I would have stayed up with you all night. Had I known how to save a life._

We all sang as we(, the dancers,) lined up. : Nadeshiko, Amu, Yaya, Kuukai, Me, Nagi, Kairi, and Utau.

_As he begins to raise his voice, You lower yours and grant him one last choice._

Yuuto sang and Nadeshiko and I flipped to make a pose upside down and showing the front to the audience.

_Drive until you lose the road or break with the ones you've followed._

Sora sang and Amu and Nagi did another pose, also upside down, but different and his and her back is facing the audience.

_He will do one of two things: He will admit to everything._

Rima sang and Yaya and Kairi did a similar pose to Nadeshiko and me, only very slightly different.

_Or he'll say he's just not the same and you'll begin to wonder why you came._

Kaitou sang and Kuukai and Utau did a similar pose to Amu and Nagi, everything the same, but their legs were spread wide, like doing the splits, Utau's very flexible, but Kuukai struggled.

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness. And I would have stayed up with you all night. Had I known how to save a life._

We all sang together with a faked, pained, expression.

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness. And I would have stayed up with you all night. Had I known how to save a life... How to save a life... How to save a life..._

We sang and looked at the audience and then fell to the ground, without injuries.

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness. And I would have stayed up with you all night. Had I known how to save a life..._

We(, the dancers,) sang together as we came to the stance of lying on the floor, in the shape of octagon.

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness. And I would have stayed up with you all night. Had I known how to save a life..._

We sang once more.

**$%)!&)$#%(&#$**

We jumped up and landed on our feet and walked to the edge of the stage as Kaitou, Yuuto, Rima, and Sora, put away their instruments and came out of their chara-changes.

" And this was done all in one night? " 5th judge asked.

" Yes, except the instrument players practiced it about 1 week before. " I said.

" Amazing. You may go down now. Number 27! " the 1st judge said.

~ Results ~

" Well, we've choosen very carefully. Numbers 5, 21, 31, and 48 pass. Only 2 groups or people can pass. " the 5h judge said. " You know the drill. Tomorrow, same time. "

" Well, well, Rima-chan, one more step away from winning. " Nagi took a look at Rima.

" So what? " Rima said.

" You know what. " Nagi said.

" Okay, yeah, I do, but if you win, no nasty thinking. " Rima glared.

" Hey, you took on the bet. " Nagi said.

Rima walked to us(the girls). " Hey, I just thought of a good 'prank'. "

" What is it? " I said. I'm always up for pranks.

" How about we all drag the boys outside shirtless, and then call the fans over. Once that's done, we lock the door outside, good? " She said.

What the heeeeeell? Oh well, sounds good. " I'll go to Kaitou, Utau to Kuukai, Yaya to Kairi, Nadeshiko to Yuuto, Amu to Sora, and you with Nagi, okay? "

" Why do I have to go to the plum? " The plum? Who the... You know what nevermind.

" The brownie!? " Utau said. Why are they giving them food nicknames?

" Just do it, unless you don't want to do the prank. " I said.

" Fine. " Rima said.

~ In the changing rooms ~

" Kaiiitoooou? " I called him.

" Hm? " He turned around, shirtless, again. Perfect... In both sarcastic and literal.

" I need to tell you something outside, it's not safe in here. " I said.

" Sure. " Wow, how idiotic. But, it's good enough to get him out there.

Once we took a step out, I pushed him, which made him fall on his back in surprise, same with the other boys, surprisingly, they were all at the same time. " Hey fangirls! " We, the girls, yelled.

The boys started to freak out, because, yes, they were shirtless, and we locked the door. The boys were screaming outside.

We went into Utau's room because it was way bigger than ours. " That was pretty funny. But, when they get in here, what do you think they'll do? " Amu asked.

Then we finally noticed it, " Lock the door! " We all yelled.

Too late, the boys came in in ripped shorts. " It's going to be a while 'til the scratches stop hurting. "

" Uh oh. " We said.

* * *

Nagi: Wow. Just wow. I mean, what the heck wow.

Sora: Baaaastards!

The girls: Hey! It isn't our fault! Blame Atsuko, she's right behind that door! * points *

Atsuko: Oh snap. Run!!! * runs away *

* * *

Atsuko: Alright guys, I have 2 announcements.

- 1. My recital's in two weeks or so, so cheer for me! ( Please.)

- 2. I'm going to write another fanfiction soon. Here's a summary.

Summary: Why is the world so cruel? I didn't want this to happen. Even if I said I wanted it, I didn't mean it though. My parents and Ami are killed, I thought getting adopted by the Tsukiyomi/Hoshina family was cool since they own Easter, but I was wrong... completely wrong.

The first chapter is the prologue. Here's a little preview.

_"Well... My parents died, the same way as yours, I had a little sister, and a little brother. They also went on a trip and died... like yours..."_

_"______'s parents, well... Their dad died and their mom didn't want them so... you understand, right? They came just about 3 years ago. I came 1 year ago."_

_"_____'s parents died in a fire, they were stupid enough to leave the fire on on the stove. But that left us all with _____." ____ sighed._

_"Don't make it sound like I'm evil!" _____ said._

_He kissed me on the cheeks and gave me a big hug, which made me blush even more. "Thank you."_

_____ walked to me and gave me a big huge hug. " My only chance to say this, but I love you, Amu. It was love-at-first-sight, the reason why I couldn't tell you, is because our lives are nearing an end, don't tell anyone. " He whispered._

_I nodded in shock,"Why? How?"_

_"Our secret Amu," ____ said, smiling painfully, with watery eyes. "I love you." Don't cry, ____... I'll be back._

_"Aaaah! ____ confessed!" Chiku cried._

_New memories, new life, new parents, new siblings( maybe ), and new friends. Hinamori Amu, get ready for the best day of your life._

You like? I'll be up in summer. * Happeh face *


	13. Chapter 12: Dance Competition Last Part!

Masked Guardians

* * *

Atsuko: Okay so just for my _single_ reviewer~ This is dedicated to my friends who got 4.0 average ( Ahem. Nerds.[Not~ I love them as much as I love to tease them~.]) _and_ to **mitsukiangel**, who's been reviewing Breaking since chapter tew (lol ty~) and chapter seven of Masked Guarrrrdiaaaaanzzz. I wanted to make this dedicated to ya for some reason. o.o ... Well! Enjoy! ^~^

* * *

Atsuko: Too lazy today.

Mizuki: We don't own. Ever. In our whole life.

Atsuko: The last chapter... yaaaay...

Mizuki: Yeah, so since we're in middle school it's fuuun to have it left on our timeline (if you understand what I mean). -.-

~* CHAPTER 12 *~  
{} At the park {}  
~*~ 4th Day of the Competition ~*~  
()[]* Yaya's POV *[]()

One fact about me. I only say my name in third person to look cute. So I'm actually smarter than you think.

I went to the practice room in the so-called limosine/van, whatever it is.

"Yaya is ready!" I hollered.

"Right. Kaitou, Rima, Yuuto and Sora, remember you're in charge of the music again," Kairi said.

"Yeah, yeah," Kaitou, Yuuto, an Sora said.

"***e*," Rima muttered, still angry about what happened yesterday. **[Atsuko: Let's not go into flashback mode.] **Anyways... **Bad language, Rima-tan, bad language!** **You say such large words for the viewers!** Wait viewers?

"Let's rehearse!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay, Yaya. Take your places everybody!" Nagi said,"Come on! We don't have much time to practice today! Less competitors mean less time! Both good and bad! Come on!"

**~ MG turn ~**

"Rhythym-kun, it's your turn~!" A judge said. **[Atsuko: I'm half teasing Mizuki on this. She got Nagi for a character quiz, I got Amu. Wait didn't I tell you this already?]**

I saw Nagi shiver when the judge said _kun_. If Rima hasn't noticed, one of the judges are pedophile for Nagihiko. Weird right!?

I shivered at the thought.

"You may start," The half-heartless judge said, AKA 1st judge... I think. I don't know, they all look identical to me! **[Atsuko: You're not as smart as you think then, Yaya.]**

"Just to inform you, we're doing another mix, same as last time," Nadeshiko said.

"Uh huh," The judge said.

Kaitou, Sora, Yuuto, and Rima took out their instruments while Kaitou, Sora, and Yuuto chara-changed with their charas (Kaitou with Kazuki, Sora with Yuki, and Yuuto with Masaru)**[Atsuko: Hold on, I hear 2 guitar players. Aw, darn. Oh well. I don't like uneven numbers. Unless their special.]**.

Sora started it by playing his drums lightly and we waited for our cue.

**(%#)&(^_#(!$%*#**

Over my Head ( By Fray **[ again. ]** ) **[Mizuki: Same thing, We don't _own_.]**

_I never knew, I never knew that everything was falling through._

Kairi sang and placed one hand on his heart, and his other hand towards the audience. Kaitou started playing right after he sang several words.

_That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue to turn and run._

Kuukai sang with his legs spead at least a yard apart and arm at his waist, fist towards the audience, with a tilted head and non-emotional face, looking at the audience.

_When all I needed was the truth, but that's how it's got to be._

Utau sang with her left arm the same way as Kuukai and the other dangling, with her head tilted the other way of Kuukai and her eyes looking at the floor. Rima started playing at this part. **[Atsuko: I think, if not and/or the guitar was included earlier, or now, that's all my hearing senses can go.]**

_It's coming down to nothing more than apathy. I'd rather run the other way than stay and see._

Yua sang with her arms behind her with a distressed face.

_The smoke and who's still standing when it clears._

Rima sang when smoke literally came. Smoke machine, did you know there was something called like that? **[Atsuko: I knew. This is from Yaya.]**

_And everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head. With eight seconds left in overtime, she's on your mind, she's on your mind._

We all sang and all except the instrument players, Kaitou, Sora, Yuuto, and Rima, put a finger up, representing each a one. 8 x 1 = 8, see, so eight seconds, geeet it?

_Let's rearrange._

Rima continued to sing.

_I wish you were a stranger, I could disengage. Just say that we agree and then never change._

I sang and for some reason pointed at Kairi, I don't know why though, my body move on it's own... Why? **[Atsuko: ...?]**

_Soften a bit until we all just get along, but that's disregard._

Nagi sang and held Amu's hand.

_Find another friend and you discard as you lose the argument in a cable car._

Amu sang and pushed his hand off purposely, and then Kaitou was scheduled to stop playing there.

_Hanging above as the canyon comes between._

Utau sang and faked to cut something in half.

_And everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head. With eight seconds left in overtime, she's on your mind, she's on your mind._

We all sang again, not copying the same move we did, but we, everyone, shook our heads instead, but not _too_ wild, because we'll get dizzy!

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head. With eight seconds left in overtime, she's on your mind, she's on, oh..._

We all sang again and then made a flip and did a flare. **Yes, I learned this volcabulary!** **Nagi told me too!**

_And suddenly I become a part of your past._

Utau sang again.

_I'm becoming the part that don't last. I'm losing you and it's effortless._

Kaitou sang and reached out a hand for Amu, which she ignored, purposely. Well, you know that Sora is with Amu, so Sora could help but feel jealous and mad there.

_Without a sound, we lose sight of the ground in the throw around._

Yuuto sang and concentrated on the chords as Kaitou joined us.

_Never thought that you wanted to bring it down. I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves._

Sora sang and played lightly.

_And everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head. With eight seconds left in overtime, she's on your mind, she's on your mind._

We all sang, and we balled up our fists and sang in (fake)'anger'.

_Everyone knows... She's on your mind. Everyone knows I'm in over my head. I'm in over my head, in over my..._

We all sang again as the dancers flipped back and did a split, which Kuukai, and Kairi were devistated about it.

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head. With eight seconds left in overtime, she's on your mind, she's on your mind._

We all sang for the last time and we slide back up and pointed at the audience, and Kaitou flipped back to play his last parts.

**$#*()^*#$!()%*#$)%*#&**

We finished! I love the part where the smoke machine came!

"No comment, it's... you made it all in a day," the judge said.

"Yes," We all said.

"Well... you may go off the stage,"

**~ The results ~**

"Excuse me!" one of the judges said," I'm proud to say... numbers..."

She didn't say until at least 1 minute later... **Big cliiiiimaaaxxxx!!!! Tell us already woman!!!** **[Atsuko: That ain't nice Yaya.]**

"Numbers 21, The Masked Guardians! And... Number 31, Blue Tears!" she announced. **[Atsuko: Where have I heard Blue tears before...?]**

"We won..," Nagi said, eyes widening. "_We won._"

"Aww, no..," Rima said.

"Oh, yes," Nagi smirked at Rima. I'm... going to leave them alone... maybe.

"Alright, we're leaving! Bye! Bye, bye, bye, bye!" Sora said and pushed us all out, including himself.

"Aww, we're leaving?" Utau said. "I wanted to--!"

"We're not really leaving, Utau," Yuuto smiled mischeivously. Really?

"We're just... going... to eavesdrop," Yua said.

"Riiiiight," Kuukai said.

"Shut up, brownie," Utau said.

"Whaaaatever, princess," Kuukai said.

"So Rima, here's the thing..," Nagi said. "You're my girlfriend... now."

"Yeah, and?" Rima said with an attitude.

"So, I promise not to do anything... what Amu, you, and other girls may call... perverted," Nagi said. "Just the first stage thing, except for this," Nagi bent down to Rima's height and kissed her on the lips. Aah!!! I'm too young for this!

"Psh," Rima said, turning away with a burning face.

"And... I like you," Nagi said.

"For god sakes, Nagi use the word _love_," Nadeshiko hissed softly.

Then Nagi felt a sudden chill "I mean... I _love_ you," Nagi corrected himself. Whoa... twin telepathy.

"Y-yeah? Well, I _like_ you, too. Not all that 'love' stuff, only _like_," Rima muttered.

"Alright," Nagi said, a bit amused, and hugged her from behind.

"But, to steal my first kiss was too much," Rima said, shaking her head and covered her eyes.

* * *

Atsuko: Yeap.

Mizuki: ...

Karin: * sigh *

Atsuko, Mizuki, and Karin: R&R?

* * *

Atsuko: Oh yeah... I was panicking last time for my recital, and then found out it was in JUNE 13th. Bummer, right?

Mizuki: Then there was this fanfiction that had a mini part of her new fanfiction, coming out in around June 20th, or whenever school ends. But hey! That person might not even read her fanfiction, nor would they know of her idea. So yeah whatever.

Atsuko: Guess what! I'm way ahead, I'm on chapter 6 right now. I should enter a chapter or two in right? Wrooong, that's where you're wrong! I'll keep the other chapters as a fill-in, a just-in-case, an I'll-be-ready-with-it-if-I-forget-or-don't-have-a-chapter-to-update-I'll-update-the-next-one-I-have-on-the-list! Oh dang, that was long. And so I _**should**_ be studying for the CST testing next week. And you should be too Mizuki!

Mizuki: Bleeeeh.

Atsuko: Tsk. And... so... I totally forgot the plays for the last one or two chapters. I did not forget the previews. I purposely did not want to add them. Unless you guys _want_ the previews, I'm fine with it. I always have one to two chapters ahead anyways. WARNING: LONG PLAY READ IT ANYWAYS.

* * *

Otome games and thingz (These are the actual convos we had on AIM.)

Mizuki: Otome games! Otome games~

Atsuko: Uh...

Mizuki: Ooootooooomeeee gaaaaaaames~~~~!!!!

Atsuko: ... What the hell is that?

Mizuki: It's like... a game for girls!

Atsuko: Ooooooookaaaay.

Mizuki: Oooootooooomeeee gaaaaamesss~!!!!!

Atsuko: Please... calm down.

Mizuki: But there are bishes in otome games!

Mommy: Where.

Atsuko: Whoa. Never underestimate the power of bishes. * sweatdrops *

Mizuki and Mommy: That's right!

Atsuko: So Mizuki, if you were immortal what would you do?

Mizuki: Watch all the animes in the world! Old fashioned, new, average! No anime or manga are going to excape from me!

Atsuko: ... If I was immortal.... I would... do the same thing as you, including learning every language on Earth... Learning every instrument on Earth...

Mizuki: That's a big dream.

Atsuko: I _know._

Mizuki: What else?

Atsuko: I'd read all the fanfiction in the world! Learn every single job in the world too! If I was immortal, then I would want everyone to be immortal!

Mizuki: And then we'd start a band! +_+

Atsuko: Totally! I'd be the first-guitar-in-command!

Mizuki: Yeah! And then I'd be the drummer!

Atsuko: Daddy as the keyboard!

Mizuki: Karin-nee as the...

Atsuko: Guitarist number 2!

Mizuki: Triangle!

Atsuko: LOL!!!!!

Mizuki: She can't play an instrument, the triangle is easy!

Atsuko: But what if she can't play the triangle!

Karin: You're underestimating me....! Yea, I can't play the triangle.

Atsuko: See?

Mizuki: She can't play the second-guitar-in-command!

Atsuko: Fine! She'll be the manager! * puts glasses on her *

Karin: Sounds good! * adjusts it *

Atsuko: You look cool with glasses.

Karin: * eyebrow raises * Oh really?

Mizuki: Kayla(Alias!) as... crash cymbals!

Atsuko: No! Second-guitar-in-command!

Mizuki: Ok!

Atsuko: Angie as... as... as...

Mizuki: Triangle!

Atsuko: Noo...

Mizuki: Why can't there be a trianglist!

Atsuko: She'll ruin the band with her dings...

Mizuki: LOL!

Atsuko: Assistant assistant assistant assistant manager!

Mizuki: LOL! OMG!

Atsuko: 4th manager because we don't want her as one!

Mizuki: xD Ai as cello/violinist/viola.

Atsuko: Nah, she'll be the bassist.

Mizuki: Ok.

Atsuko: Mommy as... this is a hard one.

Mizuki: ...

Atsuko: Not good enough as an assistant.

Mizuki: xD * slapping table and on floor laughing *

Atsuko: Oh damn! I'm laughing like a mental person right now. Last time I did this, my dad asked me if I was mental! It makes me feel even _more_ mental because I'm listening to _rock_ or is it something else? It's about his sanity and humanity.

Mizuki: Oh.

Atsuko: So.. mommy... will be.... the audience!

Mizuki: LOL. LOL. LOL.

Atsuko: Okay, so it's like this?

1. Mizuki - Drums  
2. Karin - Manager  
3. Atsuko - Guitar 2 ; Violin ; Back up pianist 2 ; THE AIMER FOR EVERY INSTRUMENT (I aim, I don't shoot.)  
4. Ai - Bass ; Cello/Violin/Viola ( ANYTHING CLASSIC ) ; Back up pianist 1  
5. Mai - Keyboard  
6. Niki - Audience ; Or something  
7. Kayla - Guitar 1  
8. Angie - Assistant assistant assistant assistant manager

Karin: Yeah! I'm the Manager! * glasses blind eyes *

Mizuki: Yeah.

Atsuko: There'd be a third keyboard backup but... * looks at you pitifully *

Mizuki: What!

Atsuko: Nothing.

Mizuki: Auntie Heide(Alias!) will be the fashion designer!

Atsuko: Yeah! Mommy could be the photographer...

Mizuki and Atsuko: ... Naaah.

Mommy: Such horrible faith in your mother.

Atsuko: Auntie could do the posters... as long as it isn't anime style, but that'd be cool. (You know Auntie's wolfe-kun on deviantart, don't tell her I told you. ^~^)

Mizuki: Yup.

Atsuko: Mommy could be the supervisor.

Mizuki: LOL! But that's true. She could look at the outfits to make sure they're cute.

Atsuko: Only as long as it's my kind of cute!

Karin: Mine tooo~!

Ai: What now?

Mizuki: Whatever.

Atsuko: In the other hand she might think, "Why can't I work for bishies..."

Mizuki: True...

Mommy: So unfaithful! But it's true.

Atsuko: Ah. We never thought of the vocalist! Or Anni, Auntie Cryst, or Uncle Mance!

* looks at you as you lok at me *

Mizuki and Atsuko: You're doing it.

Atsuko and Mizuki: _No, You are._

Mizuki and Atsuko: **No, you are!!!**

Atsuko and Mizuki: No, I insist you can.

Mizuki and Atsuko: Ok, you can.

Atsuko and Mizuki: No! I mean you!

Mizuki and Atsuko: It's ok I insist!

Atsuko and Mizuki: No, I promise you can!

Mizuki and Atsuko: Please!

Ai: Shut up!

Karin: Can we settle this quietly?

Atsuko and Mizuki: NO.

Mizuki: LOL!

Atsuko: it's true though right!?

Mizuki and Atsuko: Fine we both are! We're both vocalist! We sing at the same time! We sing in order! We sing like we're one!

Everyone: Ooookay.

Mizuki: Sure.

Atsuko: How about Anni, Auntie Cryst, and Uncle Mance!

Mizuki: Anni - Assistant in charge of the effects, Auntie Cryst - Anything when needed, Uncle Mance - In charge of the effects and such. (BTW Uncle Mance is a girl like Daddy~!)

Atsuko: Okay!

1. Mizuki - Drums  
2. Karin - Manager  
3. Atsuko - Guitar 2 ; Violin ; Back up pianist 2 ; THE AIMER FOR EVERY INSTRUMENT (I aim, I don't shoot.)  
4. Ai - Bass ; Cello/Violin/Viola ( ANYTHING CLASSIC ) ; Back up pianist 1  
5. Mai - Keyboard  
6. Niki - Audience ; Or something  
7. Kayla - Guitar 1  
8. Angie - Assistant assistant assistant assistant manager  
9. Auntie Heide - Fashion designer  
10. Anni - Assistant in charge of the effects  
11. Auntie Cryst - Anything when needed ; Assistant mangager  
12. Uncle Mance - In charge of the effects and such.

Mizuki: Yeah

* * *

Atsuko: Long right!?

Mizuki: It's 12:31 AM!

Atsuko: See how long I stay up!? I'm currently getting scolded! Good night/morning everyone!

Mizuki and Atsuko: Heavn's Devl and Hell's Angel signing out!

Computer: * robotic * R... and... R...

Atsuko: Holy crap! Shut up computer!


	14. Chapter 13: Disaster?

Masked Guardians

Mizuki: ....

Translation 2: It's all you've been waiting for!

Atsuko: ....

Translation 1: The high school section of the story!

Mizuki: ....

Translation 2: This is where I kick in, the fashion.

Atsuko: ....

Translation 1: Maybe, if you don't slack off, then I'll have to ask Karin-nee, Mommy, or the 'best of all', Auntie.

Mizuki: ....

Translation 2: Che.

Atsuko: ....

Translation 1: You know that you'll slack off.

Mizuki: ....

Translation 2: We've been-- I mean, Atsuko's been lazy and out of the ordinary in writing opening and closing convos lately.

Atsuko: * looks at Mizuki * ....

Translation 1: What'd you say?

Mizuki: ....

Translation 2: Nothing.

Atsuko: * stares harder * ...

Translation 1: Seriously, when this is done you're dead.

Mizuki: * sweatdrop * ....

Translation 2: Che.

Atsuko and Mizuki: ....

Translation 1 and 2: We don't own.

Sora: Have you all gone freaking handicap?

* * *

School Status and Info

**Nagihiko** - Popular - Coupled with Rima - High school Freshman/9th grade - 14 years old

**Amu** - Popular - Alone( supposedly ) - High school Freshman/9th grade - 14 years old

**Rima** - Popular - Coupled with Nagi - High school Freshman/9th grade - 14 years old

**Utau** - Popular - Coupled with Kuukai - High school Sophomore/10th grade - 15 years old

**Yaya** - Loser - Coupled with Kairi - Middle school, Last year/8th grade - 13 years old

**Nadeshiko** - Loser - Coupled with Yuuto - High school Freshman/9th grade - 14 years old

**Yua** - Loser - Coupled with Kaitou - High school Freshman/9th grade - 14 years old

**Kairi** - Loser - Coupled with Yaya - Middle school, Last year/8th grade - 13 years old

**Kuukai** - Popular - Coupled with Utau - High school Sophomore/10th grade - 15 years old

**Yuuto** - Loser - Coupled with Nadeshiko - High school Freshman/9th grade - 14 years old

**Sora** - Loser - Alone ( supposedly ) - High school Freshman/9th grade - 14 years old

**Kaitou** - Loser - Coupled with Yua - High school Freshman/9th grade - 14 years old

* * *

_**~* CHAPTER 13 *~**_  
_**{} Seiyo High School {}**_  
_**~*~ Someones' arrival ~*~**_  
_**()[]* Amu's POV *[]()**_

I walked in with some of the group, Nagihiko, Rima, Utau, and Kuukai.

The reason why the others aren't included is because of the bitch, Saaya. **[Atsuko: If you check its rating, I've changed it to T(een) because I have a weird feeling... and I'd been holding back the urge to use _bad_ language. And you know, Teenagers = trouble = bad language, you get the cycle? Sorry, Auntie. ;P]** She's been threatening us with popularity. Her father bought her popularity, unlike us, we gained it ourselves. Making us popular, and the others 'losers'. Sure, she used to like Sora, Kaitou and Yuuto, but they pissed her off to much. Avoided her, ignored her, but what's not to ignore when she's that annoying, spoiled and slutty-like?

So she's been separating my 'supposedly' ex-boyfriend, Sora, including Kaitou, Yaya, Kairi, Yuuto, Nadeshiko, and Yua. So the groups split in daylight, but by moonlight, we're together. You remember? Masked Guardians. Yeah, somewhere in our freshman freshmen year, we promised ourselves to never separate the Masked Guardians, pretty clique, right?

Nadeshiko was, supposedly, popular, but since, she didn't want to part with Yuuto, she became a 'loser'. So she's right in between. ( Sweet isn't it? I didn't want to part with Sora, but, he told me too, if it risked my popularity, double sweet, huh? )

"Hi, Nagi-kun~," Saaya walked over to us and hugged Nagi, which made Rima a bit pissed off.

"Get your hands off me, bitch," Nagi said.

"Nagi-kun's so mean," Saaya said.

"Yeah, because he's my boyfriend, and he doesn't like you," Rima said.

"Shut up, or you'll come down to a loser rank," Saaya said.

"Go ahead, We'll go with her," Kuukai said.

"If I was your boyfriend, I'd dump your ass way before you know it, " Nagi said. Ooh, nice burn.

"Why don't you just leave already, ugly?" I said.

"Hmph! You don't know the beauty of me, you have the courage of calling me _ugly_, " She said and walked away. No fucking duh, bitch.

15 minutes later after our little talk with Saaya the others entered, Sora, Kaitou, Yuuto, Yua, and Nadeshiko. Yaya and Kairi aren't here because they're still in their middle school years, 8th grade, but don't worry, the 'losers' ( which they are **not**, ) contact us when there's a meeting.

"So did you hear me play last week? But dang, the Phantom of Opera is hard! " Kaitou said to the group. They continued with their talk and we continued ours.

After the bell rung to warn us to get to our classes, Utau and Kuukai hurried onto their class. "See ya laters," They said.

The teacher came in only about 6 minutes later. "Students, we have a new student today."

"Nooo, reeeeally?" Sora said.

"No. Really," Our 4th year in a row teacher said.

"Greeeeat," Nagi said, blankly.

"Come in," The teacher said.

A boy with beautiful blonde hair and pretty red eyes, it's hard to think he's actually a guy... but since he looks so much like a girl... he must be gay.

"Hello, I'm Hotori Tadase, most people would think I'm a pretty boy, and gay and call me Homori Tadagay, but the truth is I'm bi," He said.

Everyone's face, including mine, were saying "Say what."

"W-what?" some boy said.

"I... am... bi. You know, the kind of person who like both genders instead of one. Oh, and once I told the kids at my previous school that, and I was called Homobai Tadase or something," He said.

Whoa, this is one weird boy-- I mean, homo-- I mean, gay-- Aah! I meeean, guy. There it is.

"Whoa... so many hot teens," He murmured. Then he spotted me. Oh, sick.

I turned to the window and ignored the world... kind of.

"Uh... Tadase-kun... you may sit in the empty seat in front of me," Well, that's good, it's 4 seats away from me. As long as he doesn't touch me. "Kaitou, Nadeshiko, Rima, Yuuto, and Taiko, I'd like you to trade seats with Saaya, Akio, Kan, Rota, and Mimi," They stood up and switched with each other. ( Kaitou and the others were in the front. )

"Well, I'll start on the lesson," Our teacher said.

~ Later on ~

A text was sent to me and the others, "It's time."

I looked behind, to see Nagi and the others, nodding.

"I'm sure all you kids have been waiting for this moment right?" The teacher said excitedly. Well, of course, she was one of the fans after all.

"Hell yeah!" the class said, accept Homobai.

The loudspeaker **[Atsuko: Or something like that, what's it called?]** was turned on and said to everywhere in the school campus, which was all elementary, middle, and highschool. " I'd like Hinamori Amu, Fujisaki Nadeshiko, Fujisaki Nagihiko, Suzume Sora, Suzume Kaitou, Ryota Yuuto, Sakurai Yua, Mashiro Rima, Hoshina Utau, Souma Kuukai, Yuiki Yaya, and Sanjou Kairi to report to my office, I'm sorry but you 12 are going to miss half of the Masked Guardians concert. " It said.

We're not missing _anything_. You know that.

"Che, What the hell does he want with us now? And with the damn populars?" Sora said, not meaning it.

"Whatever, loser!" Nagi said, also not meaning it. Don't you get it yet? It's to think people think we're not friends anymore.

"That's pretty mean, nii-san," Nadeshiko said, silently, not looking at him at all.

I walked out of the class, coolly, followed by Nagi, and Rima in one door, and Kaitou, Sora, Yuuto, Yua, and Nadeshiko in the other.

Once we were out, we bent down and ran through the halls, and soon followed by Utau and Kuukai, and later on, Kairi and Yaya.

"Did it go out nicely?" Yua asked.

"Perfectly," The 4 said.

"Good."

"Let's go," I said as we ran through the school yard to the principals office, which was placed across Elementary, Middle, High school, and College and University. **[Atsuko: There are particularly... 3 - 14 buildings. One is the principal's office, One each is Elementary, Middle, High school, College and University, Two for Gym, to change, you know? Three of them are for assemblies, One is the cafeteria, and the last two is for School Activities.]**

After changing our appearance were completely different. My outfit was a yellow hoodie with a white clover in the center, a brown shirt printed 'My Life is Yours' behind it **[Atsuko:I don't think there's a shirt like that yet. I made it up...]**and white shorts, to the middle of my thigh and a skirt above it, and pink checkered vans.

Rima was wearing a bright orange hoodie with a green star and tear on it, and a purple shirt with a party hat on it underneath. She wore a skirt over her shorts, same as me, with yellow checkered vans. Along with her attire, blue wig, red eye contacts, and a blue mask with letters saying LOL, ROLF, and LMAO.

Utau was wearing a lavender jacket, with a neon green shirt with one long-sleeved and other other short-sleeved, saying in black letters 'I'm hot, you're not.' Along with blue skinny jeans and black gloves and dark yellow checkered vans. **[Atsuko: Is that a real shirt? I think it is, I don't own it. I didn't design it, but If it ain't, I own it. I designed it.] **She wore her items, purple wig, white eye contacts, and a white and black mask, half and half. The white part of the mask had a halo on it, while the black had devil horns and tail on it.

Yaya got out of one of the changing rooms and she wore an dark orange vest that had a hood with a blue shirt saying 'I can dance... on your grave.', with tight shorts to her knees in the color green with a red patch on her left part of the pants, and orange checkered vans. **[Atsuko: I don't think it's a real shirt. It might, so I don't own, blahblah.]**

Nadeshiko wore a red jacket like Utau's, a gray shirt with a naginata on it, with tight shorts like Yaya's but dark yellow, and one glove on her right hand, showing only her fingers and the top of her hands and purple checkered vans. Nadeshiko wore her yellow/blond wig with purple eye contacts, and her mask that had Nadeshiko flowers in a corner and another across from it.

Yua wore a green vest like Yaya's with a black shirt that has a popsicle and a ice cream cone, with the cone saying,"Hi pops." **[Atsuko: Is that a real shirt? If so, I don't own it, or design it. If it isn't, I _so_ own it and design it.] **Including blue half skinny jeans half tight shorts (So, like... the left right is skinny jeans, her right is tight shorts like Yaya's and Nadeshiko's)and a glove like Nadeshiko's but on the left hand, and brown checkered vans. Yua had a pink wig with black eye contacts and a blue mask with red awkward designs on it.

Utau, Nadeshiko, Yua, and I looked at each other and a glint flashed in our eyes. Utau and Yua walked over to Rima and Nadeshiko and me to Yaya. We started tickling them like no tomorrow, which they laughed.

"T-this isn't funny!" Rima screamed/laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" A glint flashed again.

"Because I-I-I'm ticklish!" Rima laughed. "Y-you know that!"

"Yaya not like being tickled!" Yaya laughed.

We walked out, with our hair tied up in a bun, laughing and talking about things like current events before we changed, etc. with our hoods up and holding our disguises. The boys came out the same time as us, with their hoods or hats up or on too.

Sora was wearing an unbuttoned shirt(Sexy~) showing his muscles (Ohh~), choker, and a hat black general hat, including gloves from his elbow to his knuckles, glasses and skinny jeans **[Atsuko: That was unbuttoned and half unzipped. Kekeke. Mizuki: NO. NO. NO. IT IS NOT UNBUTTONED AND OR HALF UNZIPPED.] **with a sagging belt. He wore his favorite pair of shoes, green checkered vans. He wore his black wig and yellow eye contacts. For his mask, he chose the sky blue one, it had a baker's hat on it, and along with a whisk and some other baking utensils.

Nagi was wearing **[Atsuko: Mizu--. Mizuki: No. Atsuko: Eeeeeh! You gaaaay! Like Tadagay! Mizuki: NO. I AM NOT LIKE THE GAY KID TADAGAY.]** dark violet skinny jeans, a violet scarf, with a gray shirt with gray sprayed in a square, a black choker, black arm warmers, a white slanted belt, and was holding a white hat, like Jason Derulo's **[Atsuko: You know like in the episode where the Guardians _meet_ Yua.]** and wearing his purple checkered vans. His hair in a bun to put on his green wig, silver eye contacts, and mask. His mask was red with the colors of belts in karate/taekwondo.

Kuukai was wearing a green hoodie with a yellow star in the front and soccerball in the back. He wore a plain blue shirt with white shorts to his knees and tan checkered vans.

Kairi was wearing sunglasses, a blue jacket with the words 'I'll kill you.' in the back and a kanata in the front, and a plain green shirt inside, with black shorts below his knees with red sploches on it. He also wore his grayish silver wig, green eye contacts, and a mask with a few drawn kunai on it with red checkered vans.

Yuuto was wearing no jacket or hoodie, he wore a green shirt with weird orange designs on it, blue-green skinny jeans, and blue checkered vans.

Kaitou was wearing a brown vest showing his upper muscles with a hood and a plain black shirt. Black skinny jeans and white checkered vans. **[Atsuko: Vest like.. a guy kind of vest, while the girls have the cute kind.]**

"What are you guys laughing about?" We asked.

"Nothing much,"They replied.

Then we heard a voice, a disturbing voice. "Excuse me, do you know where the bath... room... is...?"

We looked in the corner and found 2 people, Hotori Tadase and a student with dark dark blue hair. **Shit. I don't have my stuff on.**

"Hinamori... Amu..," Hotori said.

"W-who?" I said. **Damnit!**

"Hinamori Amu... You're Hinamori Amu, a-and you're Sakurai Yua! Suzume Kaitou, and Ryota Yuuto! T-the...(hotties)," he said. Yeah, I heard the last part, _very_ disturbing.

"Ooh, Souma Kuukai, one of the populars, including Hinamori Amu. What a nice surprise, you're... Miki and Daichi of the Masked Guardians," said the boy said. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto, nice to meet you."

**_SHIT!_**

* * *

Atsuko: That's all. I have bad taste in clothing, I 'apologize'.

Translation 1: Thank you for speaking, do you know how hard it was to translate all that?

Mizuki: Don't want to know. R&R.


	15. Chapter 14: Double Dance! oo

Masked Guardians

Atsuko: Second chapter, excited?

Mizuki: Eh. * shrugs *

Atsuko: ... (Guess what, Double songs today~! That's why I've been so long with them, sorry 'kay? ^~^)

Karin: Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to y-.

Mizuki: Wrong day Karin.

Karin: Oh! Then... uhm... my line must've been that you guys don't own!

**Flashback:**

_Then we heard a voice, a disturbing voice. "Excuse me, do you know where the bath... room... is...?"_

_We looked in the corner and found 2 people, Hotori Tadase and a student with dark dark blue hair. **Shit. I don't have my stuff on.**_

_"Hinamori... Amu..," Hotori said._

_"W-who?" I said. **Damnit!**_

_"Hinamori Amu... You're Hinamori Amu, a-and you're Sakurai Yua! Suzume Kaitou, and Ryota Yuuto! T-the...(hotties)," he said. Yeah, I heard the last part, _very_ disturbing._

_"Ooh, Souma Kuukai, one of the populars, including Hinamori Amu. What a nice surprise, you're... Miki and Daichi of the Masked Guardians," said the boy said. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto, nice to meet you."_

**SHIT!**

**~* CHAPTER 14 *~**  
**{} Seiyo High School {}**  
**~*~ The Worst Event ~*~**  
**()[]* Nagi's POV *[]()**

**Shit!** I can _not_ believe I forgot to tell them to wear their accessories! Damn! We were too relaxed!

We were all speechless, this has never in our four years being the Masked Guardians has anyone figured we were masked Guardians. **Ever.**

"Are you going to say something, Hinamori Amu? Or am I going to have to kiss you to get you to?" Tsukiyomi asked Amu smirking.

Saying nothing, she wanted into the girls room, dragging Yaya with her.

He grabbed onto her wrist and was about to kiss her until Sora grabbed his throat with his left arm before it could get a centimeter more closer to her lips.

"You are _not_ kissing my girlfriend," Sora glared and grabbed Tsukiyomi and flipped him onto his back, and kept his hand at Tsukiyomi's throat and his other pinned down. No need for the other, because it somehow got under him.

"Don't just freaking stand there, Amu. _GO,_" Sora said,"You three too idiots!"

The Tadagay kid walked one step closer to Kaitou and grabbed his chin and pushed it slightly lower, because Tadagay was at least two inches shorter than us, and inched toward Kaitou's face.

"Dude get your gay hands off of me, whimp," Kaitou said, punching him in the face and then in the gut.

"So handsome," Tadagay muttered, not letting go of Kaitou's wrist, which kinda freaked Kaitou out.

"Hey guys, mind helping other than _**standing there**_?" He asked.

"Sure," Yuuto said and roundhouse-kicked Tadagay to a wall, but did he get knocked out? No.

"Problem solved," Kuukai said and ran inside with the Kaitou and Yuuto while Amu and Yaya ran into the girls.

"You... you're... Nagi and the others aren't you, the hot teenagers I saw in class," Tadagay said.

"Just stay there and don't get anywhere near us," Rima said.

"But... you're... hot-ness is so captivating..," He stared at us. How can these people know who we are in a split second when looking at us?

"You going to get off of me now, _Sora_?" Tsukiyomi said.

Gasping slightly, he said,"It's **Ryuu**. And how do you know my name?"

"Oh, what a lucky guess," Tsukiyomi smirked.

"Even if it was a guess, I'm one of the losers, _how_ do you _know_ me," Sora asked, making it sound more like a statement than a question.

"I just happen to know my sources Sora-_kun,_" He said.

"You can't be... one of the Blue Angels, can you?" Sora identified. Well, Blue Angels are our best 'star' friends. They were the 2nd youngest who won the prize in middle school.

"Noooo," Tsukiyomi smirked.

"What an unfortunate turn of events," Nadeshiko said.

"Now, are you going to get off me?" Tsukiyomi asked.

"Maybe if you never tell our secret," Sora said.

"I might, I might not, who knows?" Tsukiyomi said.

The boys came out first and were kind of pissed off at themselves. Then came the girls, which were pretty mucht the same things, except Yaya was depressed.

Amu wore an attire of an aqua wig, blue eye contacts, and a mask, yellow and look plaid with a green clover, pink heart, and blue spade.

Yaya wore a red wig, pink eye contacts, and a red mask with a drawn bib on it.

Kuukai wore an orange wig, brown eye contacts and a red mask with a drawn soccer ball on it.

Yuuto wore his brown wig and orange eye contacts, with a matching green mask with a drawn electric guitar on it.

Kaitou wore his white wig and aqua-green eye contacts, with his mask, an orange-ish/yellow one, with an orange sunset and a peaceful blue ocean drawn on it. **[Atsuko: They came to think they should make more for some reason.]**

"Okay, we'll deal. If you do anything we tell you to do, you'll do it. Good?" Ikuto said.

"Like what things," Yua glared.

"Like... dedicating a concert to us, a kiss... some things," Tadagay said.

"We're not your fucking slaves, nor anything going with whatever you're thinking!" Amu screamed.

"Really, so you would risk your identity for that? Have a nice time with the newpaper writers, Masked Guardians," Ikuto said.

Thinking, I said,"Fine, but nothing that has to do with kissing... making... _love_... or anything related to that. Are we clear?"

"I'm clear, I'm clear. But are they?" Ikuto said.

I looked behind and saw them glaring at the 2 boys,"We're clear, but whatever _Rhythym_ says you must follow."

"That's right," I said.

"We'll follow," Tsukiyomi said.

Sora let go of him and stood up. "And your first command?"

"Nothing juuust yet," Tadagay said.

"Masked Guardians, you're on!" our two managers said.

Managers - Sanjou Yukari: Kairi's much older sister, hates to be called old, brownish-red hair, her eye color is silvery blue **[Atsuko: I don't know, searched it up, I couldn't see it clearly, so silvery blue.]**, wears glasses like Kairi, has been our mangager for two years, Is dating Nikaido Yuu and has many believed they are going to be getting married soon, knows our real identity, strict(sometimes) but nice.

Nikaido Yuu: Is dating Sanjou Yukari, has many believe they are going to be getting married soon, knows our real identity, orangy brown hair, wears glasses, has been our manager for two years, his eye color is golden, clumsy but responible.

"Okay! We'll be there soon!" I yelled slightly.

"First command, dedicate this to us," Tsukiyomi said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Command," Tsukiyomi said.

"We never make dedications, only _rarely_. Touch luck cheese brain," Rima said.

"Okay, Have a nice time with the paparazzi then," Tadagay said.

"**Fine**," I said. "But if you ever brag about this, throw out rumors about us, and you're **dead**."

"Alrighty then," Tsukiyomi said, standing up and heading for the assembly area,"Come on, Tadase."

"Coming," Tadagay said.

"Force a smile when you get there," Tsukiyomi said and waved us a bye.

"Damnit," Sora said.

"Let's go," I said, a bit depressed.

Well, here's the weird thing, Sanjou always wants us to make a dramatic enter.

We were actually above the stage area, listening to the voices of our fans which were screaming for us to come out.

We jumped down **from the roof** which made the girls do spins before entering the ground and the boys... just jump.

"Hello, Seiyo students! Are you excited?" Amu said with no problem.

"Hell yeah!" Students screamed.

"What'd I hear just now?" Kuukai said. "Did they just say Noooo?"

"Gee, I guess they did Daichi-kun!" Yaya said.

"**We're excited!**" they screamed their lungs out.

"Was that a mouse I hear?" I said. _Ugh, stupid line right there._

"Hmm... Maybe, well, let's get this show on the road!" Nadeshiko said.

"Ah," Yua said. "This is especially dedicated to Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hotori Tadase!" She said with a deep evil aura behind her smile, the aura was not seen by the students, but was spot by Tsuiyomi and Hotori, which made them smirk.

Whispers were sent here and there,"They never dedicate concerts!", "Tsukiyomi Ikuto? Isn't that person the new hot kid in our class?", "The gay bi kid!", "How does the Masked Guardians know Ikuto-sama and Tadase-sama!"

**Holy shit. Did I just hear the honorific sama and Tadase together? No fucking way.**

Girls and **some** boys ran to Tsukiyomi and Tadagay. "Ikuto-sama! How do they know you?" Girls asked.

We glared at him and he caught that glare and smirked as he said and winked,"It's a secret."

"Well, how 'bout we start!" Kaitou said. That grabbed everyone's attention to us, and we started as we took our spot.

**)(^%*!)(^##%$(%#*$**

Perfect (By Simple Plan) **[Atsuko: You know. Yada yada. Don't own.]**

_Hey dad look at me. Think back and talk to me._

Amu started and stood her ground.

_Did I grow up according to plan? And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?_

Kaitou sang as he held up his wrist and pointed at a pretend watch.

_But it hurts when you disapprove all along. And now I try hard to make it._

Yua sang and held her chest. **[Atsuko: You know _exactly_ what he means.]**

_I just want to make you proud. I'm never gonna be good enough for you._

I sang, looking at the ceiling. See, I was **sitting**.

_I can't pretend that I'm alright. And you can't change me._

Nadeshiko sang and stared at the audience.

_'Cuz we lost it all. Nothing lasts forever. I'm sorry. I can't be perfect. Now it's just too late and we can't go back. I'm sorry. I can't be perfect._

Utau , Kuukai, Yaya, and Kairi sang the chorus and then started doing the flare at the perfect pace.

_I try not to think about the pain I feel inside._

Sora sang and 'threw a punch' at his chest.

_Did you know you used to be my hero? All the days you spent with me._

Yaya sang and smiled a **fake** depressed smile. All the days of training her acting has worked.

_Now seem so far away and it feels like you don't care anymore._

Kuukai sang and stood there, pulling hair away from his eyes and looking at the ceiling.

_And now I try hard to make it. I just want to make you proud._

Utau sang.

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you. I can't stand another fight._

Rima sang and grabbed some of her hair, (she did **not** pull) and looked down.

_And nothing's alright._

Kairi sang covered his face with one hand and turned slightly to a side.

_'Cuz we lost it all. Nothing lasts forever. I'm sorry. I can't be perfect. Now it's just too late and we can't go back. I'm sorry. I can't be perfect._

Kaitou, Yua, Nadeshiko, and Yuuto sang and then did a Windmill.

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said._

Kairi continued on.

_Nothing's gonna make this right again. Please don't turn your back._

Yuuto sang and extented an arm out as we turned away from him, making him drop onto the ground.

_I can't believe it's hard._

Sora, Amu, Rima and I sang.

_Just to talk to you._

Utau, Kuukai, Yaya, and Kairi sang.

_But you don't understand._

Kaitou, Yua, Yuuto and Nadeshiko sang. We waited for a while.

_'Cuz we lost it all. Nothing lasts forever. I'm sorry. I can't be perfect. Now it's just too late and we can't go back. I'm sorry. I can't be perfect._

Sora, Amu, Rima and I sang, and then did a helicopter, or as some call it, the Coffee grinder.

_'Cuz we lost it all. Nothing lasts forever. I'm sorry. I can't be perfect. Now it's just too late and we can't go back. I'm sorry. I can't be perfect._

We all sang together.

**^%)%)#(!*%%#*%***

... We're done.

"Masked Guardians! More! More!" People screamed.

One song per concert, that's our rule. Unless something happens, no explinations, _then_ we do more than one.

"Sorry! We have to go to our next job! And I'm pretty sure it's almost time for our _next_ celebrity to sing!" Utau said. Yes, just so you're wondering, there _are_ other celebrities to give them a concert. Unfortunately, it's one of our 'friends'.

"Introducing... Blue tears!" Nadeshiko said as 2 guys came out. They were... obviously, dressed in blue clothings, but gothic.

I sneaked a look at Tsukiyomi, he's still there. So is Tadagay. They aren't Blue tears after all then.

"We'll see you later," Sora said and we walked 'off' the stage.

I saw Tsukiyomi and Tadagay stand up, excusing themselves and walked out the door.

"Nice performance, I guess," Sora said.

"Pizza, and soda, the usual at Pepperoni Pizza Plaza?" Yuuto said. **[Atsuko: Is that place real?]**

"Yeah," Kuukai said.

"First, we gotta deal with Tsukiyomi and the gay kid," I said.

"Bi," Misato, Takeshi, and Tsubasa corrected.

"What's it matter, delinquents?" I said.

"Plenty," They said, Sora, Kaitou, and Yuuto joining them.

"Dude, did you see how he was looking at _Amu_?" Yuuto said.

"No shit idiot. You know he was looking at Nagi, _and_ Nadeshiko?" Sora said.

"Dudes! He was looking at **_us_**!" Kaitou finished.

"Okay, I get the point, he's bi, I knew that from the beginning and you guys know I did too," I said.

"So how are we going to get them to lay off us?" Amu asked.

"I don't really know, should we just go with our deal?" I said.

"What if they go back on their word?" Utau asked.

"Then it goes that way, we transfer out of school, uhh... we'll be full-time celebrities?" I said.

"No, Yaya not want to be a full-time celebrity!" Yaya said.

"Okay... We'll think of something then, until then, we live our life as it should be," Nadeshiko said.

"Right," We said.

After a few songs from Blue Tears, it was our turn... _again_. **[Atsuko: Double or maybe triiipleee special!]**

"Yooo~!" Kaitou, Yua, Yuuto, and Kuukai said.

"Yo," Sora said, with a bored face.

"Yoooooo~~~!","Kyaaaaa!" Most said.

"Oi, Blue Tears, how about giving them another song, man," Sora said.

"Nah thanks," the two boys walked off the stage.

Rima, mah huny pie~ **[Atsuko: PFFT! XD]**, Yuuto, Sora, and Kaitou took out their instruments.

Kaitou started playing notes repeatedly.

**%$#()*!)%$#(%&**

You found me (by the Fray) **[Atsuko: I don't own~.]**

_I found God, On the corner of First and Amistad.  
_

Yuuto sang as Kaitou started playing low chords. **[Atsuko: Chords or was it arpeggios? I'm sure it's chords. =.=]**

_Where the west, Was all but won._

Sora sang.

_All alone, Smoking his last cigarette. I said, "Where you been?"_

Rima sang.

_He said, "Ask anything"._

They sang together.

_Where were you, When everything was falling apart?_

Kuukai sang as Rima, Sora, and Yuuto joined in. **[Atsuko: The bass and the piano was mixed quite well, I couldn't tell when the bass was playing.]**

_All my days, Were spent by the telephone._

Kaitou sang, keeping his concentration on the piano too.

_That never rang, And all I needed was a call._

Kairi sang.

_That never came, To the corner of First and Amistad._

The K3s sang. **[Atsuko: +_+ K3s, made of Kaitou, Kairi, and Kuukai!]**

_Lost and insecure, You found me, you found me. Lyin' on the floor, Surrounded, surrounded, Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you? Just a little late, You found me, you found me._

Rima, Yuuto, and Sora sang, still keeping their concentration on their instruments, while we were 'dancing' you can say. We were doing a taekwondo combination. **[Atsuko: If you imagine it, you can see them.. jump kickin', okay, well _I_ can. And then swiftly moving they're arms in a way. IMAGINE IT! O.O]**

_In the end, Everyone ends up alone._

Utau sang as Sora's playing got slightly faster (if you know what I mean). **[Atsuko: Look I know this part is weird because this is a guy's part, not girls.]**

_Losing her, The only one who's ever known._

Yua sang.

_Who I am, Who I'm not, who I wanna be._

Yaya sang slightly shook her head.

_No way to know, How long she will be next to me._

They sang.

_Lost and insecure, You found me, you found me. Lyin' on the floor, Surrounded, surrounded, Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you? Just a little late, You found me, you found me._

The K3s sang. The singers didn't dance along with us. We did a **_different_** taekwondo formation.

_Early morning, The city breaks, I've been callin'._

Nadeshiko sang, Kaitou, Rima, Sora, and Yuuto suddenly played a different beat and verse.

_For years and years and years and years, And you never left me no messages._

I sang.

_Ya never send me no letters, You got some kinda nerve, taking all I want._

Amu sang.

_Lost and insecure, You found me, you found me. Lyin' on the floor, Where were you? Where were you?_

Utau, Yaya, and Yua sang as Yuuto, Rima, and Sora stopped playing for a while.

_Lost and_ _insecure, You found me, you found me. Lyin' on the floor, Surrounded, surrounded. Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_

Nadeshiko, Amu, and I sang as Rima, Yuuto, and Sora joined in again.

_Just a little late._

Rima, Sora, and Yuuto sang.

_You found me, you found me._

Utau, Yaya, and Yua sang.

_Why'd you have to wait?_

The K3s sang.

_To find me, to find me._

Utau, Yaya, and Yua sang.

**%#$*&!(%(*#$&%**

"Haaaa!" Kaitou stretched.

"That was our last performance of the concert!" Kuukai said.

"Now going back to Blue Tears!" Nadeshiko said.

They started singing songs and we went to the dressing rooms again.

"Pizza time! We still have like 1 hour left. Besides there are other performers too," I said after **all** of us were done.

"Alright, let's go!" Basically everyone but Rima, Sora, and Kairi said.

"Let's just go before _they_ get here," Rima, and Sora said.

* * *

Atsuko: Ossu!

Mizuki: ... Chi-su!

Ai: What the freak?

Karin: R&R~.

Anni: Where am I!


	16. Chapter 15: Photo Shoot

Masked Guardians

* * *

Atsuko: Rurrrr...

Mizuki: What the hell?

Atsuko: Glluuuuuub...

Mizuki: ...

Karin: Uhm... uhmmm.. uhm... They don't own!

* * *

~* CHAPTER 15 *~  
{} No where in paticularly yet {}  
~*~ The Limousine ~*~  
()[]* Nadeshiko's POV *[]()

* * *

We were currently in our 'limo', besides it's night anyways. Night is the time when we always become Masked Guardians, until the time of at least 12 midnight.

We've developed the ability to finish our homework extremely fast, group project or not, we'd finish right away. Besides, there were always in groups of at least 2 - 8 people, popular, or not. And the more people, the faster right?

"Alright, right now is the time for... an interview?" Kuukai said.

"No that's tomorrow night," Yukari-san said.

"What is it then?" Kuukai said.

"Uh... I think... the photo shoot..,"Amu said.

"Correct, Amu," Yukari-san said.

"Really? I thought that was next week!" Utau said.

"Well.. yeah, but that's the other photo shoot, this is a last minute photo shoot because 2 of them can't attend so... who wants to take their place? They need extra volunteers, about 8 of them? That only leaves 2 of us left..," Nagi said.

"Maybe they'll need extra 2 so it'll be fine," I said. **[Atsuko: No, I am not planning to write the whole photo shoot down, but perhaps for one mini part of it, 1 side for each character, if I can think of ENOUGH POSES. Ah. *idea pops up in head*]**

"So all of us have to go?" Kaitou said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Aww, that's like shopping!" Kuukai, and Kaitou said. I'm pretty sure I saw Sora twitching about it.

"In what way?" Yua asked.

"The dressing up part," Sora said.

"Shopping is fun! Boys wouldn't understand!"

"Tadagay would, he's a guy, yet bi, suits him just fine," Kairi said.

"Shut up, we don't want you mentioning him," Yua said and bonked Kairi's head.

"Guys, we're here," Yukari-san and Yuu-san said.

Oh and you guys remember the rumor? About Yukari-san and Yuu-san dating?

It is soooo totally true, just the other night, Amu and I saw them kissing, so romantiiic~! I totally think that they're going to get married soon.

"Oh Masked Guardians!" A man with blonde hair with brown eyes said, he wore casual clothing.

"Yes," Nagi said and shook his hand.

"We've been waiting for you, I'm afraid we needed more than 8 extra people, at least 2 more," he said. Well, that solves our problem.

"That's just fine, uh..," Amu said.

"Kuchiroshi Atsuke," the blonde said and shook Amu's hand, along with mine and the others. **[Atsuko: I realize that it's REAL similar to my name, but it sounds pretty no simliar... because of the e. It was orginally going to be Atsushi, but I thought it was too 'cool' for him. XD]**

"Well, Atsuke-san, why don't we go in," Rima said.

"Why don't we," Atsuke-san said and invited us in the building.

"Okay, this is the girl's changing room," Atsuke-san said and showed us the girl's.

"And this is the boy's," He walked up further.

"This is the shooting room. As you know, it's not appropiate to be so loud when ever shooting. The outfits should be inside the changing rooms, please go now," Atsuke-san said. **[Atsuko: Nyee! Nyee! Nyeee! TT-TT You're fired Mizuki! Mizuki: And I care or SHOULD care why? Atsuko: Becauseee!]**

We went inside and saw varieties of clothing. "Whooa! So much clothing! Totally my style!" We said. **[Atsuko: COUGH COUGH, OR RATHER JUST REGULAR CLOTHING, COUGH COUGH. and... YOU GIRLS ARE LYING! Girls: HOW DO YOU KNOW.]**

We closed and locked the door as we picked our own outfit to try.

We put on our pick of choice and Cha-bang do we look awesome. **[Atsuko: Nyeeeeeeee! X'O Even if mitsukiangel says she 'likes my sense of clothing', I'm totally not up with this, but being forced to because SOMEONE won't help me. Mizuki: What.]**

I wore a blue t-shirt with nice flower markings on it saying,"I love flowers." I don't love just flowers, but flowers related to my name, nadeshikos. The shirt was accompanied by green knee-length shorts, with tiny brown markings below.

Utau wore a green shirt that had some skulls but cute ones! Her pants were white skinny jeans, with purposely ripped parts near the knee area.

Rima was wearing a blue shirt with a tiny mini vest **[Atsuko: That's just her right size at the time XD. You know I actually have this shirt? I don't own itt.]**. She wore a bright blinding yellow skirt.

Yaya wore a skirt, that used jeans material (which naturally leads to blue)**[Atsuko: Oh gosh I love these kinds. I used to have them, but 1) my mom threw them away. 2) she doesn't buy them anymore. 3) I'm too lazy and never in the mood to go shopping and/or buy it myself.]** that went at least an inch or two shorter from her knees and it had cute figures on it like a random chibi(they're sooo cute!) and her mini cute dog, and the others seemed to be candy figures, but cute looking wrappers! She was wearing an orange shirt that included two bracelets.

Amu wore a black shirt saying "EVOLUTION" on it **[Atsuko: Audition based! XD search me up on Audition! EatenSouuls(guy account) and DarkSouul(girl account). Just made them on June 5th.]**. She wore a white jacket on it, with little pink printed wings on it. and in the front saying "ANGEL".**[Atsuko: Oooh, Angel Evolution, ooh it would make a good angel based song or band. Ah... DON'T STEAL IT. O.O]** She also wore black shorts going down about half a foot from her knees.

Yua wore a red shirt with black markings on the cuffs, and her shirt said "DEVIL" in the front and in the back, white with the word "ANGEL" it seemed like you could wear the shirt either way. She wore a green cap backwards with the words "YOUR LOVE". She had jeans that seemed to overlap slightly, which was purposely made like that, but I'm worried if she'd trip in those.

We walked to the make up room, we tried to touch something and the women who were going to put make up on us slapped our hands away,"Ow!"

"No, we do make up. You sit and wait," one said. Wow, what an accent.

"Okay, okay," we backed away and sat on the chairs.

Yaya got too hyper and guess what she did... I'm guessing you got it right. She spun in the chair... countless times and that somehow included up, and now... we're really dizzy.

"No spinning on chair! We put make up on now!" the ladies said.

"Ooh..," we tried to get our... uhh... minds back together.

As they put on make up, they started talking to us for some reason,"So, you have boyfriend?" **[Atsuko: This sounds familiar.. wait... isn't this from a comedian? She was dang funny. XD]**

"Yeah, I have a boyfriend," I said.

"What's his name?"

"Uhh... Takumi," I said, remembering to say his alias.

"Ohh, good name," she said.

"Yeah... good name..," I said. I don't want to talk to this woman anymore!

"Okay, you done," She said with the other make up women simultaneously, and we ran out the door.

"Oh my god, that was scary," Amu said.

"Yeah," Yua and I said.

"So totally definately," the other girls said.

"Let's go..," Utau said.

We went looking for the guy's room, to find them looking for us too.

Yuuto wore a midnight green **[Atsuko: Is there a color like that?] **shirt with skeleton bones making an X with a white flannel **[Atsuko: I only learned what that was 2 days after Prince of Persia was out, which is an AWESOME MOVIE!]**. He also wore skinny jeans.

Nagi wore a brown shirt saying "My girl is way better than yours." and a purple jacket with fake bright pink kiss marks. He wore sky blue skinny jeans.

Kuukai wore a striped black and white shirt and a plaid flannel. It was accompanied by gray skinny jeans.

Sora wore a... whoa... ... a pink shirt with an orange puppy on it, a purple cutesy jacket with hawaiian red flowers, and blue shorts with a VERY EVEN MORE CUTE CHIBI THAN ANY OF US HAVE SEEN. And a CANDY BELT.

Kaitou wore a black shirt that had band instruments everywhere. **[Atsuko: Which I drew and it's the one thing that's a shirt, that I drew extraordinary fine.]** He wore white skinny jeans with a skull where the pocket was.

Kairi wore a plain white t-shirt with something saying "I'm not cute, I'm hot." and brown shorts.

"Okay, Sora, what's with the cutesy stuff," everyone almost stiffled a laugh.

"The boys took most of the cool stuff," Sora said, angry.

"You could've asked us," Kuukai said.

"If I did, you'd deny anyways," Sora said.

"Too true," the boys said and hi-fived each other.

"Yaya loves your outfit Sora-chan!"

"SORA-CHAN? SORRY, BUT I DON'T LIKE BEING CALLED SORA-CHAN IF YOU WOULD MIND," Sora said.

"Moou, Sora-chii is mean," Yaya said.

"C'mon, we need to get to the shooting room," Nagi and Kairi said.

"Right," We said and headed toward the shooting room.

"Atsuke-san, we're ready," Utau said.

"Okay, good, Why don't... Temari and Takumi get on the-" He said and stopped midway when he turned around.

"What?"

"No! Absolutely no masks! I don't care if you're the Daimyo of Ancient Japan! No masks!" Atsuke-san said.

"Eh? B-but, we've always worn our masks during a photo sho-," Amu said.

"NO MASKS! I DO NOT WANT MASKS RUIN MY PHOTOS LIKE THE OTHERS. TAKE THEM OFF!" Atsuke-san screamed in our ears.

"Okay! okay!" We said. Okay, totally not our day.

We carefully took off our masks, careful of our wigs falling off.

We turned around and then showed him our "real face".

"Ohh! Absolutely beautifuuul! You'll make this photo shoot PERFECT!" He screamed and tried to hug us.

"Oh... dude, dude, dude, dude," We avoided him, everytime he tried to huge us.

"You think he's bi like Tadagay?" Kaitou whispered to Kuukai.

"Kinda, yeah," Kuukai whispered back.

"I think he is," I whispered.

"Okay then... Temari and Takumi... go up on the 'set' will you?" Atsuke-san said and got a camera ready.

"Sure," Yuuto said.

I sooo love him(Yuuto of course), pardon my randomness. "Do a kind of pose, I don't care which kind," Atsuke-san said.

"Uh..."

"Or just be yourself," Atsuke-san said,"This baby can catch moving objects."

Without telling Yuuto, I jumped on him from behind which almost made him fall.

"Whoa! Temari!" Yuuto said. I giggled.

And without noticing Atsuke-san already took our photo for the time being.

"Hmm, I wonder where the other 2 people are..," Atsuke-san muttered.

"Who?" we asked.

"No one in particular," Atsuke-san said,"Rhythym and Kusukusu?"

"Coming," My brother and Rima-chan said.

"Do what Temari and Takumi did, act like yourselves," Atsuke-san said.

Nagi suddenly carried Rima-chan up, scaring her a little out of surprise, and yelped slightly. Nagi smirked and then lifted her up,"You haven't changed your height, nor weight in the last several years. So light."

"Sh-shut up Rhythym!" Rima said.

"Next, uh... Pepe and Musashi," Atsuke-san said.

Nagi had not let her down yet,"Let me down Rhythym!"

"Noo~!" Nagi said and hugged her tightly, which made her blush. What a tease.

**[Atsuko: I don't think you're one to say Nadeshiko. If the rest is bold it's not my fault. Something's malfuctioning on my computer... I think.]**

Kairi just went straight to the point and caught Yaya by surprise by kissing her cheek, which made her blush. Besides he doesn't want people to see his _really_ kiss her.

Yaya's described it to us before, while blushing, and says "He can be an animal despite his attitude and looks."

Pretty crazy huh? But no they haven't done _it_ yet. Besides, hellooo, they're only in middle school? Yaya's still innocent than ever, too.

"Cecil and Hibiki?"

Kaitou and Yua stepped up, "making a mirror" to each other, and make a heart with 2 fingers and hugged each other with their free arm.

"Err.. Daichi and Eru."

Kuukai bent down to one knee, taking Utau's hand and kissing the back of her palm lightly. Ahh... He's doing his princess and prince-in-shining armor pose, though, it looked like Utau didn't plan that. **[Atsuko: Yes, I meant prince-in-shining, not knight-in-shining.]**

"Lastly for the first round, Ryuu and Miki."

Sora was just about to hold her hand to take a picture, until 2 unexpected people show up. And one of them pounced on Amu while she and Sora were taking the picture.

Now today really _is_ our most messed up day.

"Hey pinkie," the boy said.

"What the hell?" Sora yelled.

"Get off me!" Amu screamed.

"Aww, why? You look so cute I could eat you up right now though," the boy who I hate to say, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, said.

"Get off of her!" Kaitou yelled.

"Yeah! Miki's Ryuu's girl! Not yours kitten!" Yua yelled.

"Ooh~! It's Hibiki~!" Whom I must say is Homori Tadagay said.

"Oh, siiick," Kaitou said.

"I'm sorry I didn't say, these two are part of the photo shoot," Atsuke-san said. Holy shit no...

"No!" We yelled.

"**GET OFF ME YOU STUPID BLUE-HAIRED IDIOT!**" Amu yelled in Tsukiyomi Ikuto's ear, which struck him like a stun gun. He stopped immediately and let go of Amu, grabbing on to his ear.

This is going to be a disaster.

* * *

Atsuko: Well, that's all for now, stay tuned for the next chapter of... ARE YOU SMA-.

Mizuki: Wrong words, dumbass.

Atsuko: Jeez, mean! Fine... Masked Guardiansssss, you happy now?

Mizuki: No.

The computer: R&R~!

Atsuko and Mizuki: Holy jackhammers.


	17. Chapter 16: Music Vid: 1 Love like Woe!

Masked Guardians

* * *

Atsuko: *sigh...* 15 more days...

Karin: 'Til what?

Atsuko: Til _that_.

Karin: What, that?

Atsuko: ... _that_.

Karin: ... _that?_

Atsuko: You know! _That_!

Karin: ...

Mizuki: Geez Karin...

Atsuko: *sweatdrop*

Karin: What are you guys talking about?

Mizuki/Atsuko: I/She didn't tell you/us my/her birthday for nothing!

Karin: Oh! Her birthday! Why are you so sad about it.

Atsuko: Not necessarily sad, but I just don't like my birthday.

Mizuki: Geez, I'm still wondering why.

Atsuko: Okay! Anyways...! ... The next chapter of Masked Guardians is like... weird and gay... and I needed to think of some random thing and I thought of whatever I thought... so yeah... (oh finally his spotlight) preview at the end.

* * *

Atsuko: My new quote/paragraph/whatever-you-wanna-call-it of the week! : "When hearts connect, the world becomes brighter and the night becomes darker, making everything better to see the stars, moon, and the beautiful little clouds."

Mizuki: Uh... poetic.

Karin: ... I kinda get it.

Atsuko: What don't you get!

Karin: *shrug*

Nadeshi(koEverdeenHimeSama): I think it's okay!

Atsuko: Tinx you. Now to the original convo opening.

* * *

Atsuko: Cho! Cho cho cho! Cho cho cho!

Mizuki: Are you going to keep making stupid noises?

Atsuko: Ch-chik. Bang!

Mizuki: *slaps Atsuko* ARE YOU OK.

Atsuko: Ow! What the hell!

Mizuki: I said are you okay! How many fingers am I putting up. *puts up 4 fingers*

Atsuko: Damnit, yes I'm okay! What the hell do you think I am _stupid_?

Mizuki: Fingers!

Atsuko: 4, Sheesh! Even Mommy's able to do this!

Mommy: Hey! What's that supposed to mean!

Daddy: They don't own, okay?

* * *

~* CHAPTER 16 *~  
{} Studio {}  
~*~ Saturday ~*~  
()[]* Kairi's POV *[]()

* * *

We were in the relaxing room, because well, Sora's offical music video if on television soon, and everyone wants to see it. Of course... everyone's in it too, just not singing.

"Iyaaa! Pepe wants to watch nooow!"

"Pepe, settle down. It'll turn up soon," Nagi said.

"Well, Pepe wants it now."

"Dechu!"

"Okay, to pass the time..," Amu said.

"How's the brother Pepe?" Sora said. Sora was slightly attached to Yaya's little brother, Tsubasa. 'Course, Kaitou was too.

"Oh! Tsubasa's just fine! He likes candy just like me! It's been at least 2 years since you've seen him huh," Yaya said.

"Well... yeah," Sora said.

"Tsubasa is 4 now I think," Yaya said.

"Seriously Pepe? You can't even remember Tsubasa's age? And yeah, it is 4," Sora said.

"Aww that's soo cute! Ryuu's keeping track~!" Kaitou said.

"Shut up Hibiki."

"Hm... I'm trying to imagine Ryuu give Tsubasa a present... Aw! That is just soo cute!" Kaitou said.

Okay, this totally turned our imagination on.

I was imagining Sora saying,"Close your eyes Tsubasa."

"Is Sora-nii-chan going to give me something?" Tsubasa said excitedly in my head.

"Who knows."

"You do!"

"Don't be a smart kid on me now."

"Okay, okay," Tsubasa said and there was a present in front of him.

"Ohh! Thank you Sora-nii-chan!" Tsubasa said as he hugged him.

"No prob, kid," Sora smiled.

Indeed, what a cute sight, but hell, I'm not going to say that.

"Awwww! How cuute~!" the others said.

"Aww shut up! You've seen me giving presents before!"

"Yeah, but not so sincere as what we imagined, way more cuter than you think," Utau said.

"It's okay to like kids, my brother, it's okay," Kaitou said, patting Sora's shoulder. **[Atsuko: I really don't know where a music video really starts. On the internet, or television so I chose television.]**

"Ahh, shut up Hibiki," Sora said, ignoring his hand for the moment and then removed Kaitou's hand.

Then the television announced it,"And now, for all you've been waiting for, Fujioka Ryuu's Love Like Woe!" Okay, Kaitou is actually almost identical to Sora, so he's part of the music video too. It would actually be Fujioka Ryuu's _and_ Wakana Hibiki's Love Like Woe. **[Atsuko: Hoo damn! We don't own! Love Like Woe by The Ready Set *heart heart* XD. Okay, now listen, the music video for The Ready Set, isn't the exact same as "Ryuu's" going to be. Some part's aren't as what you expect. Plus... It isn't about some zombies or whatever.]**

**(%)!)()$#$#%%$*#**

Love Like Woe "By Fujioka Ryuu" **[By The Ready Set]**

It started with _Kaitou_ playing a piano parts because Sora had denied to play or try the piano.

_(J-J-J-J-JR)_

Kuukai sang this part.

_Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh.  
Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh._

Everyone sang this part, but only this part.

_(I kinda feel like it don't make, l-l-l-like I don't make, feel like I don't make s-s-s-sense.)_

Kaitou had sang this part.

_I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable.  
But I'm finding now loves unreliable.  
I'm giving all I got to make you stay,  
Or am I just a roadblock {in your way}?_

**[Atsuko: I would describe it, but I don't really know how because these are like, fast movements, and it'll take forever just to type it and have it being understood at the same time. Breakdancing doesn't really fit this song much either. DANG THAT WAS LONG! {} means everyone singing it, when it's usally one person singing it.]** Sora sang and wave his hands in front of him. Sora was wearing a dirty looking T-shirt, with a necklace of what looked like a shark tooth, and regular jeans. We, not including Kuukai, Yuuto and Nagi, were in the crowd, that included many other people, that were 'jumping' with the beat.

_'Cause you're a pretty little windstorm {on the boulevard},  
Something like a Sunset, oh you're {a shooting star}.  
And I might drive myself insane.  
If those lips aren't speaking my name.  
_  
He continued singing, pounding the air.

_'Cause I got some intuition,  
Or maybe I'm superstitious.  
But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down,  
To counter this addiction, you've got me on a mission.  
Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?  
(How) could I say no?_

Kaitou sang, only he and Sora changed clothes. Kaitou was now where what Sora was wearing and Sora in Kaitou's, including their wigs etc. We did it twice, once for Sora, once for Kaitou, only, everyone wondered why twice. Sora and Kaitou actually made this song together, though they don't know why they made it.

It tuned into another place with Kaitou/Sora in the front, singing, (if not one of them, he'd be out)in a dark room, but decent enough to see us.

We pushed our shoulders in front and legs side front, right then left, and then did a CC in the video. While "swallowing down" and standing up, half of us (not including Kaitou and Sora)pointed down and the other half 'slithered' down. At the rest we did pikes and then at the last line, we started slowing down.

_She's got a love like woe  
(Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,)  
Girls got a love like woe (Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh) (la-da-da **[Kaitou]**)  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again._

Sora sang this part and shook his head, jumping up and down as we continued to dance our own dance. **[Atsuko: Everyone sings the "Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh" part]**

_(Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh) Loved so strong, (Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh)then you moved on  
Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again._

Kaitou sang this part as we continued to dance.

_It's like a hurricane, a speed train, she's a moving car.  
Catch her in the fast lane, oh I gotta know.  
Can I keep up with her pace?  
Kick it into gear when I see that face._

Kaitou sang and pushed each other side to side, and then at "face", he point at... well, his face. Yuuto had entered at "Catch her in the fast lane" line. Kuukai had joined right after the phrase.

_You can take up all my time cause you're the only one,  
That can make a storm cloud break, pulling out the sun.  
And I can't get caught in the rain.  
Can I get your lips to speak my name?_

Kaitou "sang" to the "ceiling". Nagi had come in at "And I can't get caught in the rain" line..

_'Cause I got some intuition,  
Or maybe I'm superstitious.  
But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down,  
To counter this addiction, you've got me on a mission.  
Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?  
(How) could I say no?_

Sora sang this part as she danced. We were foot to foot, right, left, right, left, **[Atsuko: I totally forgot what those are called, fill me in?]** next we did the Air flare. Half of us stood up quickly while our other half stayed on the ground and then moved our fingers like rain was falling. Next we did crickets and slowed down at the end. Sora swung his head side to side at "Can I get a break somehow?"

_She's got a love like woe.  
(Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,)  
Girls got a love like woe. (Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh) (la-da-da **[Sora]**)  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense.  
Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again._

Kaitou sang as we randomly danced to the music. **[Atsuko: Because duh that's what the others in the MV is doing.]**

_(Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh) Loved so strong, (Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh) then you moved on.  
Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again._

Sora sung as we continued.

_'Cause we only have one life  
The timing and the moment,  
All seem so right  
So would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine **[Sora]**)  
Would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine **[Sora]**)_

Kaitou sang this part with Sora singing the ones in parentheses.

_She's got a love like woe.  
(Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,)  
Girls got a love like woe. (Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh) (la-da-da **[Kaitou]**)  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense.  
Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again._

Sora sang, his head was right in front of the camera in the beginning.

_(Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh) Loved so strong, (Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh)then you moved on.  
Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again._

Kaitou spun around and then wildly shook his head as he sang.

_She's got a love like woe.  
(Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,)  
Girls got a love like woe. (Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh) (la-da-da **[Kaitou]**)  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense.  
Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again._

Sora sang and extended his arm and quickly pulled it back.

_(Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh) Loved so strong, (Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh)then you moved on.  
Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again._

Sora continued to sing in his microphone (it wasn't mini) and we had our last spotlight in the video, with _everyone_, meaning we danced or last in the music video. **[Atsuko: I can sing this song! 8D]**

**)!)*($&#!(*%#(*!&#**

"Whoooo!" Yuuto and Kuukai yelled out.

"That was off the hook!" Nagi said.

"Since when did you use that kind of language, Rhythym?" Rima asked.

"Since never, dear," Nagi said, hugging her from the back and kissing her cheeks.

"Yeaah, whatever," Rima said, removing his arms from her so she can talk to the girls.

"Ditched," I said, chuckling.

Kaitou and Sora were smiling. Sure, whatever, Kaitou's smiling, but Sora... no, not so common, but sometimes it is.

Kaitou noticed Sora smiling,"Ryuu, why're you smiling? You know it's scary when you smile."

Sora smacked Kaitou's face/head,"Shut up."

"Ouuch," Kaitou said.

"Dudes!" The voice from outside yelled and charged in the room. "That was one awesome Music vid man!"

Oh it was Ron, Shikura Ron. Not to mention one of the Blue Tears, he's just about our age, just one year older than Utau and Kuukai.

"Totally man," Sora said and did a handshake with Ron.

"PUMP!" Another person charged in the room.

Okay, now this was Shiruko, Mishiko Shiruko (Yes I notice part of their name is similar), the last of the Blue Tears. She was only a few months younger than Ron, so she's still Utau's and Kuukai's age. **[Atsuko: Did I say Blue Tears was a group of boys..? Well, there are only 2, yes, but one boy, and one girl.]**

"I wonder when some girls are going to come," Rima and Amu said.

Shiruko wacked their head. "You know completely I'm a girl."

"Or are you a boy, because you look oddly like a boy," Utau teased.

"That's right, not to mention you ha-"

"You know all know I'm a girl, do you want proof!"

The girls continued to tease Shiruko as we started talking to Ron.

"So what have you been doing the pass few days," Nagi said.

"The usual. Photoshoots, auditions, concerts, donating things like money, awards, honors, all of the usual," Ron said.

"Usual my ass," Kuukai hit Ron's arm lightly and smiled.

"So, whatcha going to do now?" Ron said.

"Well, we could go out and eat something, in disguise that is," I said.

"Very true," Yuuto said.

"Let's g-"

"Hey, we have auditions in an hour! Get ready!" My sister said from the room next door.

"Aw man, I was getting hungry," Kuukai said.

"That's only because you always stuff your face, and it's usually with Ramen," Utau said.

"You do the exact same thing Utau," Amu said.

"Aah, shut up!" Utau wacked her on the shoulder.

* * *

Atsuko: Yeeeh!

Karin: Yaaaaaay~!

Mizuki: ... Whoo, hooo...

Everybody: ...

Amu: Is _anyone_ going to say R&R?

Atsuko: Whoa! It's been a while!

Mizuki: ... Amu...

Amu: Yes...?

Mizuki: You just said it.

Amu: OMG, You're right!

* * *

Atsuko: Well. The preview.

Preview: I'm back with my spotlight!

Atsuko: That's not your line.

Preview: Gr.. fine.

_'Hi Amu. Bored, you? -o-_

___Couldn't you do anything else than spend a note to _me_, FR? o_o Aside from that, It's mighty boring here._

_Oh really, glad we can understand each other. =]_

_Oh shut up FR. x]_

_Okay, okay CM. (;_

_So what's up?_

_Nothing... air?_

_If you guys don't stop passing notes back and forth from me, I'll kill you both after class._

___Whatever -.-_'

_~~ Hearts 3 Hearts ~~_

'By the time we walked out the door, I saw Amu being pressed against the wall by Tsukiyomi. _Fuck!_ But only god knows how she managed to be alone and trapped by him!'

* * *

Atsuko: Good for you, you had long lines this time.

Preview: ... I still don't like that you didn't give me a job at all for the last like... 8 chapters?

Atsuko: Maybe. But you're labled Preview, I can't let you do anything but the preview.

Preview: Man, I hate you.

Atsuko: I hate you too. *hugs*

Preview: YOU DON'T KNOW THE MEANING TO HATE DO YOU.

Atsuko: I don't. Oh that reminds me, I was going to read books online.

Preview: How can that remind you of anything.

Atsuko: Shaddap. *hugs tighter to choke*

Preview: *up-close to camera* SAVE YOURSELVES!


	18. Chapter 17: I dunno

Masked Guardians

* * *

I especially think this is the stupidest chapter I've _ever_ written. Rather short but oh well. Be sure to check out Abnormal! We should be done with chapter 1 soon, I reassure you, otherwise I swear I'm killing Mizuki.

* * *

Atsuko: Nyeeeh...

Mizuki: *poke*

Atsuko: Leeeeave meeee out of your reeeach.

Mizuki: *poke*

Atsuko: I said Leave me our of your reach!

Mizuki: ... *poke*

Atsuko: I'm the poke-r here, cowgirl!

Mizuki: Why the eff are you calling me a cowgirl?

Atsuko: Go awayyy I'm sleeeepyyyy.

Sign: "I don't own." Wait, what happened to the "we"?

~* CHAPTER 17 *~  
{} Studio {}  
~*~ Monday ~*~  
()[]* Sora's POV *[]()

"Hi class, welcome back from the weekend!" The teacher said.

That's right, it's Monday. God damned Monday.

"Don't you guys think last week's performance was exciting?" The teacher squealed.

We, as in those... you know... _us_, had this secret dark, depressed atmosphere when she mentioned that (We're in our first period, which surprisingly we're all in the same room for each period. The teacher that took us to the assembly hall, or rather just the class was our last period teacher.), because, if you can remember, we were... found out that day. Tadagay and Ikuto and all that, remember? Yeah whatever.

"So, who was able to get an autograph?" the teacher said, Miss... Miss something. I don't know this is a different teacher. I don't know everything is complicated around here, not to mention it's run by _Tsukasa-jii-chan_. Think of all the horrible things he might do!

"Today we'll be learning..." She said. But I stopped listening to the rest. Everyone _knows_ that we're going to be learning english or whatever she teaches. And besides, Tsukasa-jii-chan made us take special leasons from a few of the private teachers here so we don't fall behind in our studies and stuff, after all... we _are_ stars.

I took out a piece of paper and wrote something down. _Hi Amu. Bored, you? -o-_

I poked Rima lightly. Her head turned to the side to look at me and she gave me that "?-What-the-hell-do-you-want?" look. **[Atsuko: They're sitting in a row. Amu, Rima, Sora, Nagi, Nadeshiko, Kaitou, Yuuto, and Yua. Remember, they switched seats with Yamabitchy Slut and 4 other people.]**

I gave her the note and she understood and gave it to Amu. She opened the paper and read what I'd written and shooked her head. I could feel a very small smile on her face.

The note was sent back to me within seconds and it read: _Couldn't you do anything else than spend a note to _me_, FR? o_o Aside from that, It's mighty boring here._

_"Oh really, glad we can understand each other. =]_" I wrote.

"_Oh shut up FR. x]_" She wrote. The only reason why the teacher is letting us pass notes is to well... she doesn't care if _we_ pass notes, but anyone else, she'll be pissed like hell. She knows we have at least a weeks or months worth of studying and lessons in our heads, but the teachers don't, so this is about the only period we are off the hook from note passing.

"_Okay, okay CM. (;_"

"_So. what's up?_"

"_Nothing... air?_"

Then something interrupted our note passing game. "_If you guys don't stop passing notes back and forth from me, I'll kill you both after class."_

If it was a teacher, I'd ditch her ass, but seeing as Rima was one of the most adored people, with or without the bitch's (you know who.) help, in the school, it's pretty hard to escape from _that_, you know, with all those fanboys that adore her, whether she has Nagi or not.

"_Whatever -.-_" I wrote and sent it to Rima.

The rest of the period went on like that. I was tempted to sent Amu another note, but with Rima threatening us, how can we? I'm not in the mood to be beat up. I don't like being beat up, I like to do the beat up...

I'd really like to jam with the drums right now. But if I do that in school, they _just might_ figure it out. There are a lot of people who are... very observant. People know Kaitou plays the piano/keyboard and Yuuto the guitar, but they don't know I play the drums. Total bull shit.

I look outside where the PE students are doing some kind of activity, soccer. I watch as they continuously run around kicking the ball away from getting it in the goal. Then I remember this is Kuukai's and Utau's class, out in their PE period. Next I notice that the team I was watching to kick the ball into the goal was Kuukai's team (which had Utau and some other senpais I didn't know or cared about).

I watched Kuukai run around the field kicking the ball, zig-zagging, swirving, turning, blocking, and right into the goal. Well, they don't call him soccer star for nothing.

I tore my eyes off the game and layed my head on the table, as if going to go to sleep. After all... there's about 30 minutes of class left, why not?

~ After class ~

Okay, so the bell rang and I needed to be woken up by Kaitou... so what...

By the time we walked out the door, I saw Amu being pressed against the wall by Tsukiyomi. _Fuck!_ But only god knows how she managed to be alone and trapped by him.

I'd kill him if I wasn't one of the 'losers'! Son of a bitch! God damnit! Mother fuckers! **[Atsuko: Geheheh~ I wanted to randomly cuss without making Mizuki angry and Nadeshi wasn't there.]**

So I walk by, acting, and smirk at Amu, and she watched me and glares, but that's a sign saying "God damnit I don't care, save me."

Unluckily I can't, because touching that asshole would cause disasters, meaning, his retarded fangirls are going to come after me and kill me.

But, I'm on the verge of kicking that son of a bitch's ass. I didn't learn martial arts for nothing. So I stop walking and say. "You know, Tsukiyomi, you shouldn't make a girl like you unless she wants too." Okay, that sounded a bit wrong, but whatever.

"Really, says who." He smirks.

"Says me," I say and my eyes is seen from the side with a major evil glare.

"Sora, let it slip man," Kaitou says.

Amu kicked Tsukiyomi in the stomach and walked away like nothing happened. Well, we did create a diversion so she could kick him. Whatever.

"See, I may be a loser, but I know Amu enough that she's not one to make angry," I said and carried on to my next period with Kaitou and Yuuto (unluckily for Kaitou and Yuuto, Yua and Nadeshiko aren't in our next class) as Tsukiyomi stand there holding his stomach.

Yeah, it served him right.

~ After school ~

Kaitou and I, along with Yuuto, walk our way as _some_ of the populars went theirs. Amu had to go to the elementary district to pick up her sister and drop her off at home. Nagi had to take Nadeshiko home, because, no duh, they're twins. Unluckily they always have to stand this silent atmosphere until they arrived home. Yaya had to take Tsubasa home from his kindergarden. Kairi had to check up on Yukari about the schedule. Utau and Kuukai went home together, god knows what _they'll_ do. We three headed towards our uncle's office to chill. He'd told us that he had something to tell us.

After arriving, we walk inside. "Hellooo?" Yuuto said.

After looking around for a short while, I found a paper on his desk. "Go to _our door_." Aah, the hidden door. Such memories. Not.

"C'mon, let's go," I said and I looked for the key to _that door_. Simply what we did was remove a few books from the shelf... and a map, and a large door opened before us. We unscrolled the map (yes unscrolled, who knows how long this things been there) and looked at it for a while. Though we've been though here many times, we could never understand the ways of this place. It was... weird, and changable.

"So... we go left... and then head straight and then... what?" Kaitou said, stratching his head. Okay, I'm the smart one here, and even _I_ have touble with this. (By the way, Kaitou and Yuuto have become way more bright.)

"Let's just go with the flow," Yuuto said.

"Or go down," I pointed which had Tsukasa outside of a room waving at us. Him and his weird school.

"And we never thought of that," Kaitou and Yuuto sweatdropped.

"Let's go see what news he's got for us. It is rare," I said, walking down the stairs. They followed behind slowly looking at our surroundings. Like I told you, somehow everything changes, and it's pretty hard to understand what's what and where's where in this place.

"Tsukasa-ojii-chan, what's the ne- HOLY SHIT," Kaitou said.

We looked ahead and saw well uh... Tadagay. "Hi kids," Tsukasa-ojii said.

"Why the hell is he here?" Yuuto said.

"Ahh, I meant to tell you this earlier, but you guys had a lot of work," Tsukasa said.

"Oh, I forgot to tell them," Tadagay said.

"Tell us what," I said.

"He's your cousin," He said like nothing was wrong.

Is. He. CRAZY?

"Our cousin?" Kaitou said in disbelief. "The only cousins I actually know are Nadeshiko, Nagihiko, and Yuuto, who's uh... not really related... right here."

"Well, don't you see the resemblance?" Tsukasa said.

We inspected the two and noticed they looked rather identical other than the hair color. "Holy hell." We said and just about fainted. I can not believe we have a gay cousin. **[Atsuko: Hey Sora, I can't believe you can't believe that. I _can_ believe my brother's gay. Grow some musclee! Sora: I think I already do. Atsuko: Ah shut up.]**

* * *

Atsuko: Hehe, rather short.

Mizuki: ... Continue it.

Atsuko: But it's such a good place to stop!

Mizuki: *presses the continue button*

Atsuko: Keh. *continues to type*

* * *

We were guided out of the place by Tsukasa-ojii and uh... Tadagay. Tsukasa-ojii helped Kaitou and Yuuto, and Tadagay helped _me_. If I was a girl, I'd be doing this way more dramatically. Ew! Disgusting! Gross! Sick!

After we got out, we walked out of the office quickly and closed the door loudly. It's not like we're angry or anything, just... totally freaked out. We run out of the building and take out of our phones and look for the names Thym, Tema, and Ran. As in, you-know-who's hidden names (Just in case you still don't understand, Rhy**thym**, **Tema**ri).

"Pick up, Ryth!" Kaitou yells.

"Aw c'mon, Teri!" Yuuto says.

"Oh my god Ran pick up," I said.

"Dude! You won't believe what Tsukasa-ojii just told us!"

"Teri! Guess what!"

"Ran! We just found something totally crazy out!"

"Homobai Tadagay is our cousin!" We all yell through the phone. Yeaah, we've always had this weird connection about this.

"What. The. French Toast." I hear Nagi on Kaitou's phone.

"The hell?" Nadeshiko said.

"Oh my god!" Amu said.

"Eeeew!/Disgusting!" They all yelled through their phones.

"We're related to that gay- I mean guy!" Nagi and Nadeshiko yelled.

"You're related to that homo?" Amu screamed.

"Talk later!" We all yelled, hung up, and ran home. It's rude, we know, but we're attracting enough attention. There's a lot of people still in school after school you know. And yeah, if you couldn't get it for the last several years, we live with Kaitou's and my mom, and Yuuto... is um... "staying over" like... forever. **[Atsuko: ... Everything went wrong here... and complicated to write.]**

See... about 4 years ago... in 6th grade... Yuuto's parents or uhh foster parents (AKA my aunt and uncle)... uh... yeah I'm not comfortable discussing this. I was pretty close to Yuuto's (foster) parents after all. **[Atsuko: If I led to you that he wasn't adopted, sorry... (I am forgetful etc...) Man Chapter one was embarassing...]**

Yuuto was in a bit of a mess, and we couldn't do any concerts for a long while without Yuuto. But it took us a lot to help him and look how he is today!

All this is going to be plenty hard to explain to the others.

* * *

Mizuki: Muahahahaha! I can control Atsuko! Muaaahaahaahaahaaaa!

Atsuko: *wacks your head* You remember your place.

Mizuki: ... Shut up.

Atsuko: Mvahahahaha! Idiot.

Mizuki: Right back at cha! You get lower grades tha-

Atsuko: *shuts Mizuki's mouth* Shut up =.="

Karin: Dog Pileeeeeeee!

Atsuko: Dog Pileeeeeeeeeee!

Karin and Atsuko: *dogpiles on Mizuki*

Mizuki: WTF.

Karin: R&R my peeps~.

Atsuko: O.o ...


	19. Chapter 18: Music Vid: Fallin' for you

Masked Guardians

* * *

Okay I've noticed that in chapter 15, there were a few parts that _did_ point out that the Blue Tears _were_ a singing group of boys. And then chapter 17/16 pointed out that one of them was a girl, so sorry if I got my facts wrong and pointed out that Mishiko Shiruko was a girl. Seeing as I'm too stubborn to changed her gender, she will remain as a girl. And at another part, I kind of pointed out that they weren't the _best of friends._

This part...

"Yes, just so you're wondering, there _are_ other celebrities to give them a concert. Unfortunately, it's one of our 'friends'."

The ' outside of friends kinda gave to idea of not really _being_ friends. _But_ in chapter 17/16 it pointed out kinda that they _were_ good friends. And again I'm sorry. Blue Tears aren't so much of a main characters in the story, so I'd forget, again sorry!

* * *

Atsuko: Well! Let's skip that explanation thing for now because that chapter, I think was the stupiest of all. But then again, one or a few people enjoyed it.

Mizuki: Oookay.

Karin: Nomnomnom~

Atsuko: ... 3 I don't own. Any mangas/animes/song mentioned, I do not own.

* * *

~* CHAPTER 18 *~  
{} Home - Sora's, Kaitou's and Yuuto's {}  
~*~ Wednesday ~*~  
()[]* Normal POV *[]()

* * *

Kaitou surfed the web boringly, searching for a song, manga, or anime that he's _never_ heard, or whatever with his computer obsessed mind. "Sooooora! You got a manga or anime to recommend?"

"Uh.. yeah... how about Bleach?"

"Read it."

"Naruto?"

"Got bored of it."

"How can you get bored of Naruto!"

Kaitou shrugged and turned to Yuuto. "How 'bout you? Any mangas? I don't care if it's girly." Indeed, they share the same room. Yuuto was laying on his bed. Here's the cool thing, there _are_ such things as triple bunk beds. **[Atsuko: I'm not so certain.]** Kaitou fought for the very top bunk, while Sora had the middle, and Yuuto had the bottom due to his phobia of heights.

"I do not read girl mangas!"

"Don't you lie, you know I perfer Azumanga Daioh as girly, thought it _is_ funny."

"Oh! Azumanga! Dude, if you keep this up, I swear, Nadeshiko will be bi." Sora said.

"Do not bring my girlfriend into this!"

"Oh, and then there's this part where you go pedophile when you see the little girl in a swimsuit." Kaitou added.

"Dude... just.. just shut up."

~ Kaitou's POV ~

"Uh huh, whatever." Sora and I said. "Pedophile."

"Oh! I found a good one. Highschool Of The Dead... sounds fugging awesome." I said. I clicked on it and saw "Need to be 18 or older."

"18 or older! Screw that!" I said. "You only need to stand the heat of mangas like these. Gore is fridgerator awesome."

"That's true." Yuuto said.

"Now for the music..." I said, scrolling Youtube. "Oh this songs good."

A completely different song popped up. Not the song I'm looking for! "Dude, it doesn't even match the manga." Sora said.

"Oh hey, it's Fallin' for you." Yuuto said. "Didn't we sing that?"

"This _is_ our song man." I said (as in Masked Guardian's boy's song). "Man! How long ago was this? 2? Wasn't it when we became famous?"

"Yeah, all of the boys, as in... us and the others, joined in to make this." Sora climbed up to his bunk. **[Atsuko: Made my own opening and ending of the song! I can't find a music video! I think the openings and the endings kinda dumb though, whateverr. It is FAIL. I swear. FAAAAAIL. THIS SHOULD BE ON FAIL BLOG. It's not worthy though... WTF _is_ FAIL BLOG? AHH I FAIL.]**

**

* * *

**

(*!)^*#$&%(*$($%

Fallin' for you (by Qwote)

It started with six screens of each boy on webcam. **[Atsuko: Normal POV!]**

Nagi: Yo man.

Kuukai: What's up!

Kairi: Hey.

Yuuto: Hey, you know how we've told each other about those girls and how we always feel weird when talking to from or even looking at them?

Sora: Yeah?

Kaitou: We think that it's the one thing that's ever happened to us, but we're not sure.

Kairi and Nagi: What, love?

Kaitou: Yup. **[Atsuko: Iyaaa, it sucks! Imagine some screens blinking and/or "webcams" turning into the whole screen.]**

_Oh... yeaaah-eea-eah._

Yuuto sang.

_If this (this **[Yuuto]**) is what it feels like... Fallin in love, {Then I'm fallin for you, Then I'm fallin for you, Then I'm fallin for you, Then I'm fallin for you.}_

Kairi sang, putting both hands on his chest and raise on hand at the chorus with the boys doing their own thing.

_I'm trying to explain it. I don't understand it. All I know I feel it, Only for you. {Then I'm fallin for you, Then I'm fallin for you, Then I'm fallin for you,Then I'm fallin for you.}_

Nagi sang, with little chorusing Oohs from the other guys, and circles around his head, ending it with him pointing at a picture. Oooh creepy, of his crush. Stalker much?

_I got the symptoms. Girl, I get anxious (anxious **[Kaitou]**), When I think about you, That I don't see you. I see your future, Kids along with cha, Never thought about this. Now I think about it..._

Kuukai sang with his hand tracing over his hair.

_Every day and every night, I just want you by my side. Feels like I'm on cloud nine (That's how good I feel inside **[Nagi]**). Everything with you is right. Wanna spend my whole life with you, With you girl._

Yuuto sang.

_If this (this **[Kairi]**) is what it feels like... Fallin in love, {Then I'm fallin for you, Then I'm fallin for you, Then I'm fallin for you, Then I'm fallin for you.}_

Sora sang and spun around on his chair.

_I'm trying to explain it. I don't understand it. All I know I feel it, Only for you. {Then I'm fallin for you, Then I'm fallin for you, Then I'm fallin for you,Then I'm fallin for you.}_

Kaitou sang, with little chorusing Oohs from the other guys, and fell off his chair standing on it. It wasn't meant to be in there, but Kaitou let it go.

_Can't seem to focus, You're the reason for this. From that pretty smile, girl, To the way you feel, girl. This gotta be love, Cause I can't get enough. I don't wanna lose you. Girl, I really need you._

Nagi sang ruffling his hair crazily.

_Every day and every night, I just want you by my side. Feels like I'm on cloud nine (That's how good I feel inside **[Kaitou]**). Everything with you is right. Wanna spend my whole life with you, With you girl._

Yuuto sang, with little chorusing Oohs from the other guys.

_If this (this **[Sora]**) is what it feels like... Fallin in love, {Then I'm fallin for you, Then I'm fallin for you, Then I'm fallin for you, Then I'm fallin for you.}_

Kaitou sang, rubbing his head.

_I'm trying to explain it. I don't understand it. All I know I feel it, Only for you. {Then I'm fallin for you, Then I'm fallin for you, Then I'm fallin for you,Then I'm fallin for you.}_

Kairi sang, staring at the ceiling.

_I never really felt this way for no girl. Well then, I don't see my life without you (Without you **[Kaitou, Sora]**)._

Kuukai sang.

_In my world (My world **[Kuukai, Yuuto, Nagi]**), You're the only one I want (want **[Kuukai, Nagi, Yuuto, Sora, Kaitou]**). Baby, indeed, From the bottom of my heart, I feel like you're the one for me, girl._

Kairi sang while everyone stepped back.

_If this is what it feels like... Fallin in love, Then I'm fallin for you, Then I'm fallin for you, Then I'm fallin for you, Then I'm fallin for you._

_I'm trying to explain it. I don't understand it. All I know (All I know) I feel it, Only for you. Then I'm fallin for you, Then I'm fallin for you, Then I'm fallin for you,Then I'm fallin for you. I'm fallin' for you... Oh yeah. Then I'm fallin for you, Then I'm fallin for you, Then I'm fallin for you, Then I'm fallin for you, Fallin' for you._

While singing together, The screen turned pink and red and everyone was in the same screen. They stepped into front of them and slid forward. Then waved their right hand in front of their face while step-by-step, going forward. They wore a hat while elbowing down in the center with their fists in front of them and their right leg moving upward. They made circles surrounding their ears while moving it side-by-side and then grabbing on to their hair (Ouch... O_O Wait, nvm, they got wigs). They jumped and extended their legs to an upside-down V shape. **[Atsuko: Oh damn this is long. x-x Uh... it's long, but.. deal with it? O_O I'm dead.]** They put their hand onto their hips and then "poked" their head right and left several times turning more to the left until completely to the left. They jumped and directed their bodies to the left. They made a blocking pose and "opened" and "closed" it each time. They extended their right arm to the right with their left arm in a fist and the fist on their hip. They swung it next to the right arm. They retracted their right arm as their right leg kicked up and they fell down on their backs (purposely) with their hands on their right side of their chest. **[Atsuko: Ahahaha! Done! ... I'm still dead. x-x Took me 20 minutes to do all that. (LOL.)]**

The scene was reverted back from the ending of the beginning.

Nagi: Huh...

Kairi: Well, "love" was unexpected eh.

Kuukai: You got it... I wonder when we could confess...

Kaitou: Dudes...

Kuukai: Yeah?

Yuuto: We already got our girls.

Sora: W'The... frindge... **[Atsuko: The opening was way better than the ending. Well. COMBAT ARMS TIME!]**

***!($%#*&%#$(#***

* * *

"Aaaah, the old times." Sora said lay on his bed upside down. "Ooold times." He took out his laptop.

"Hey! Whatcha doin'?" I jumped up to Sora's bunk and hung there while he was starting the laptop.

"Get off the bunk."

"Aww come on!"

"Get off the bunk."

"Tell me, I will use my secret weapon."

"Get off the bunk."

"Which is your poison cooking when you don't have Makoto with you."

"**Get off the bunk**."

"I will stuff it in your mouth."

"**Don't**."

"Muahahah!" I took out my secret stash of secret weapons to torture Sora and shoved a large spoonful into his mouth.

He started coughing uncontrollablly. "I am evil!" I laughed maniacally.

"I'm gonna kill you Kaitou." Sora coughed and said with a hoarse throat. Yeah, his poison cooking does this... and many more. His cure to this is... normal food.

"I'm still going to feed you poison cooking. Or I could give you normal food. Which I think I should." I looked at him awkwardly. "Why was I feeding you poison cooking again?"

"I do not know."

"Okay, here." I threw him an apple and he caught it with his mouth. Yeah we have that instinct, weird eh? "Good boy..."

"Oi."

"I'm kidding."

"Ooh! This sooong!"

"Yuu! Get off mah computah nao!" I attempted to tackle him. "You have your own computer and laptop like us! Outta mah waaay peeps, I'ma go fire blaze this place!"

Sora threw the apple leftovers at my head, then on Yuuto's and landed into the trashbin. "What the fffffff man!"

"What?"

"Nevermind, whatever." **[Atsuko: I suck at Combat Arms now. TT-TT Anyways, I'm bored of this part so... the end of the chapter!]**

* * *

Atsuko: I'm disappointed how this could be so short.

Mizuki: I am too, but I would care in a few years.

Atsuko: In a few years this fanfictions won't be ongoing anymore, but a memory.

Mizuki: You say that so deeply!

Karin: Ahh, it struck my heart, so poe-.

Atsuko: You shaaaaddaaaaaap! Ror! Er... uh... R&R.

* * *

Atsuko: Given previews of chapters 19 and 20...

* * *

~ 19 ~

* * *

Kaitou caught Kairi's blushing moment and decided to you know... embarass him? "Whooo~ Yairi~ Sanjou Yairi. That should be your child's name when you-"

Utau threw a hardcovered book at Kaitou's head. "I don't think Yaya should even be hearing that."

Kaitou was in the corner holding onto his head. If you looked close enough, you'd see steam come out from his head. He turned around. "You didn't need to throw a **book** at me!"

"It was the closest thing around that was heavy enough to shut you up." Utau said.

"You could've used a pillow! You're on a bed, there are pillows... **on a bed**." Kaitou complained.

"But my pillows will get dirty." Utau smiled innocently.

* * *

"I just wanna eat and sleep right now." Amu said.

"Watch out, you'll get fat." Yua said.

"Yua! I will not! I won't turn out like your chubby bunny." Amu sat up.

* * *

"Who are you calling female?" Sora said.

Kaitou rolled his eyes and stared at him. "You, who else? Now, I'm gonna 'walk' away from you. See ya guys." Kaitou ran out the room laughing.

"You get back here you son of a... damn it." Sora stood up and ran out the door.

"This is going to be fun. See ya. We're probably gonna head home after this. Bye~" Yuuto said and kissed Nadeshiko on the cheek. Aha...

"If those guys break a vase, a mirror, a frame, or even chip part of a desk, I am going to kill them."

* * *

"The arca-"

"AHHHHHH! HE'S GOT ME!" With a small crash following the scream.

"****ING BASTARDS!" Utau yelled as she stood up to find the boys.

"She's coming to get us! The devil! In the name of god, RUN THE HELL AWAY!" Yuuto screamed.

* * *

~ 20 ~

* * *

"Are you sure, Nadeshiko? I mean this is pretty weird." Nagi said, staring at her. People surronding them were rehearsing or setting the play temporarily.

"I'm not sure, but I think we're supposed to be hugging each other." Nadeshiko said, sitting down. The script that Nadeshiko and Nagi are discussing were a play they were rehearsing is a weird play, indeed. For a proper summary, it starts here. **[****Kohaku**, played as **Nagi**, is a normal school boy. He takes a new route to school and home one day. Reaching a home of a family, he sees familiar eyes that he feels he's seen before. He looks into the mirror and realizes the eyes to much too similar to his. Is it possible he had a twin?**]**

"Let's check." Nagi said taking his script. "Where's your script? I have mine, where's yours?"

"Well uh... in class?" Nadeshiko said scratching her head.

"Well, it's okay, we can share." Nagi said, looking for the scene in the script.

"Thanks! I'm still curious why _I_ have to be the other twin. But... It's not like I have a choice. I mean, Tsukasa _was_ the one that planned this." Nadeshiko said standing up and searching with him.

"True, true. But the boy twin would rebel, where as the girl twin wouldn't be able too, not to be stereotypic, but yeah, it's in the play right?" Nagi said, continuing.

"Yeah. Right here!" Nadeshiko pointed. "(Kohaku and Marie hug each other) See? I told you."

"Seems like it, and I'm supposed to be attempting to save you from them." Nagi said, with satisfaction. "Niiice. Being the hero."

"Have you always wanted to be a hero?" Nadeshiko said, nudging Nagi to tease him.

"Yeah, so?" Nagi played along.

* * *

"Get working, fucking losers!" a few people said. "Stop slacking off!"

"Looking at your mirror?" Kaitou, Yua, and Yuuto muttered as they continued to bring in props for a play.

"What was that?"

"Oh, we're sorry if you heard wrong. You should go see the ear doctor." Kaitou said.

"Son of a..."

"Hey. You picked it, we followed." Yuuto said.

"You wanna make a scene?" The guy said.

"Oh, it's-." Yua said.

Utau kicked them all down and glared. Just like the owner and a pet or three. They grudgingly looked at her and said sorry.

"Idiot." Utau and Sora said.

* * *

"'Sup losers." Ikuto said.

"Hi." Tadase smiled, unintentionally swooning girls.

"And what are you doing here?" Sora's eye twitched when Kaitou and Yuuto hid behind him.

"Becareful, brooo." Kaitou whispered. "He's dangerous."

"I wanted to see my cousins!" Tadase said. He is so much like his uncle... A chorus of gasps rung in the room, they didn't know Tadase had cousins in this event owrds having to do with the question of _who_ were said.

"I really don't know, but how about I buy a drink." Ikuto said.

Kaitou stared and muttered words that were only audible to Sora, Yuuto, and himself. "Stupid son of a hamburger bun. Mother gooser."

"I can't believe we've only met for like a week over half a month and he's this close to me when I don't even stay close to him."

"Things happen. May cousins be cousins." Yuuto said.

"Those _losers_ are his cousins?" People screamed.

Kaitou, Sora, Yua, and Yuuto turned to Utau, mentally pleading to punch the people surrounding the room at least once. Utau shook her head and mentally said, "No." The three made a face of unshown anger and put up with it.

* * *

That's up for now. Oh BTW. If you people look forward to the play, this will not come in at least two to four months, if wanted to be made, you will risk 4 months. It'll be filled of weirdness and somewhere along the line there'll be cheesiness, maybe some weird drama if I can think of any. But I will _not_ make it, if unwanted, PM or review if wanted, NO JUST GO ONTO MY PROFILE AND VOTE. THERE WILL BE A POLL. I'M SERIOUS. VOTE. So if not, I'm thinking of another subject. Hurry because I need to know NOW. I'm taking this off after 3 weeks. choose wisely. Starting September Ninth to September Thirtith, and about 6 - 7 hours little to the next day.

Crap school starts tomorrow. I so fail... I haven't been able to wake up at 6 or 7 at all. *sigh* D':

If anything is wrong in the preview, point it out.


	20. Chapter 19: No title

Masked Guardians

* * *

Atsuko: I had such an epic dream...

Mizuki: Oh. What is it?

Atsuko: I shall tell at the end of this chapter. It will be long, brace yourselffff.

Karin: Aye aye captain!

Atsuko: But I thought I was fire!

Mizuki and Karin: What?

Atsuko: Will be explained. I don't own. And I notice it's short, I'm runnin' out on ideas people. I'm working on like 6 stories at once and then a possible 4 more (No, I'm not kidding.) in the future, my inspiration can only go so far. Ideas anyone?

* * *

~* CHAPTER 19 *~  
{} Afterschool {}  
~*~ Thursday ~*~  
()[]* Normal POV *[]()

* * *

"I've noticed that _the two_ haven't been asking for much." Amu said with her head on Sora's lap. "Or anything at all."

"That's probably because they haven't seen much of us that often." Nadeshiko said leaning against the wall. "What sucks the most is that the loser side of the Masked Guardians may have to take more of the suffering. Populars such as Tsukiyomi may come and 'bully' us. But Populars going up to a popular and 'bully' them may make a huge understanding and start a fight."

"Populars such as Hotori do not have the **guts** to bully us, rather, his followers will, along with Tsukiyomi's. If we pull anything on Hotori, or Tsukiyomi, or if we talk to him at all, their followers will start a fight for them, making them do no work." Yuuto continued to explain. "Not to mention, they don't even know Hotori's related to almost half of us. So we could be starting a fight being anywhere close to any of them."

"Okay that seriously does suck..." Kuukai said.

"What sucks is now that we have to rehearse for _that_." Rima said, sitting on a quite comfortable chair. "It's nowhere near a school festival either. Doing a stupid play is stupid."

"Think of it as a short-term movie shoot, without the shooting and we can't mess up." Nagi said.

"You say that with such ease." Kaitou said, with his head out the window and looking at the scenery of Utau's house. "I'm not good at these things such as reciting words for a play or something in front of others."

"But we do that for Masked Guardians." Utau said laying on her bed. "It can't be much different than that."

"That, you are wrong." Kaitou said. "You are reciting lines, you are not singing. Singing keeps my mind away from thinking I'm being watched, sometimes. Saying lines and looking at the crowd is different."

"Well, you're going to have to get over that, or chara-change with one of your charas." Kairi said, patting Yaya on the head. (She's already asleep after two minutes of discussing what they were before.) I'm starting to wonder if Yaya's really more like his kitten than his girlfriend. "Fortunately we don't have to participate, since it _is_ a high school event."

"Actually, you're wrong because this time Tsukasa is going to assign elementary and middle school classes to highschool classes, one class from every grade except college and university, and they'll have to cooperate in doing what we are doing. In this case, our class is doing a play some girl in the class made that has little children, pre-teens, and teens. And sorry to say it's too late, but he assigned _your_ homeroom with our homeroom. So _un_fortunately for you, you have to cooperate." Sora said.

"I have nothing left to say." Kairi said.

"In each group of classes, they have to do several activities at the same time. They can't have at least 150 students working on one project." Nagi said.

"Stupid new event." Kairi heard Yaya mutter.

"Oh, you're awake."

"Oh, Amu, I think you should fight back against Tsukiyomi next time, I can't help you in the sidelines." Sora said.

"You think we should practice now?" Yua said.

"Nah... Wanna just... hang out? I mean somewhere in this house, I mean, if we're caught together.." Kaitou said.

"No. We have an upcoming concert soon and we need to rehearse for that." Nagi said.

"We've practiced enough for thaaaaaat." Yuuto whined.

"Yaya still wants to sleep..." Yaya said and hugged Kairi. This is highly rare for Yaya to hug Kairi when asleep... and a bit cute. Kairi wasn't flustered, he was a bit embarassed. Though having a childish girlfriend has its... ups... it has its embarassing downs.

Kaitou caught Kairi's blushing moment and decided to you know... embarass him? "Whooo~ Yairi~ Sanjou Yairi. That should be your child's name when you-"

Utau threw a hardcovered book at Kaitou's head. "I don't think Yaya should even be hearing that."

Kaitou was in the corner holding onto his head. If you looked close enough, you'd see steam come out from his head. He turned around. "You didn't need to throw a **book** at me!"

"It was the closest thing around that was heavy enough to shut you up." Utau said.

"You could've used a pillow! You're on a bed, there are pillows... **on a bed**." Kaitou complained.

"But my pillows will get dirty." Utau smiled innocently.

"You know what, I'm not even gonna say it anymore." Kaitou waved away. "But seriously what are we going to do?"

"Tsukasa and the teachers assign the classes their roles in what they do right?" Nadeshiko said. "I have a pretty positive idea that he's finished with our class. It's just that we don't know what we're doing."

"So we ask him the roles and practice?" Sora said.

Nadeshiko looked to the side nodding her head slightly and turned facing Sora, still nodding her head. "Yeah."

"Now?" Yuuto said.

"We're fast learners, we don't need to." Kukai said.

"I just wanna eat and sleep right now." Amu said.

"Watch out, you'll get fat." Yua said.

"Yua! I will not! I won't turn out like your chubby bunny." Amu sat up.

"I wanted Freebur happy! Food made him happy!" Yua said. What kind of name is Freebur?

"Suuure, and look how that turned out. Bye bye bunny!" Sora said, and waved at space.

"Battle between female teenagers. Subject: chubby bunnies." Kaitou said in the corner sounding like a game announcer.

"Who are you calling female?" Sora said.

Kaitou rolled his eyes and stared at him. "You, who else? Now, I'm gonna 'walk' away from you. See ya guys." Kaitou ran out the room laughing.

"You get back here you son of a... damn it." Sora stood up and ran out the door.

"This is going to be fun. See ya. We're probably gonna head home after this. Bye~" Yuuto said and kissed Nadeshiko on the cheek. Aha...

"If those guys break a vase, a mirror, a frame, or even chip part of a desk, I am going to kill them."

"Let's head to the arcade... separately." Kukai said.

"I'd rather learn Geometry."

Everyone, including me, the current Narrator, and excluding Yaya thought. "Nerd..."

"The arca-"

"AHHHHHH! HE'S GOT ME!" With a small crash following the scream.

"****ING BASTARDS!" Utau yelled as she stood up to find the boys.

"She's coming to get us! The devil! In the name of god, RUN THE HELL AWAY!" Yuuto screamed.

* * *

Atsuko: Okay, so here's the dream I had. *deep breath* *talking to Mizuki*

I dreamt that Ai, and Sakurako, and you were taken away from me (as in taken away friends) and then into a weird school, a discipline academy when you guys did nothing wrong. (This seems REALLY GA related but it has nothing to do with Alices... I think)

And then I snuck into the school and found an empty room which seemed to be Ai's and your's and Sakurako's room.

Everyone was taken away, the whole group, half of my other group of weird perverted-in-a-way friends.

So then you guys found me in your room and it was color coded. You were white, meaning for air, Ai was Blue, meaning for water, and Sakurako was green, meaning for Earth. And you guys were wearing your colored uniforms.

There were levels Fire was beginners, Air was the second level, then Water was third, Earth was Fourth, Yellowish white was Spirit and Fifth, and X(black, darkness) was The highest level and would be a level where it would be close enough to let you out of the academy (almost forever). It actually depends on your attitude in things.

Then you guys were thrown into your rooms, yes THROWN IN. and told to go to your beds, but then you guys didn't so then they threatened you guys and you guys sped into your beds. I was in the corner watching and I was like WTF?

Only you were able to see me so I came to your bed (which was in a little room) and I was talking to you. Ai and the other girl were on their laptop's playing games or chatting, while you were in your room/bed chatting with me and stuff.

And then later a guard came in while we were talking and he saw me and I was like SHT. Because in this school, anyone will get punished, in the school or not, for snucking around or in, and then sometimes the students who stick up to the people who sneak in.

And then guard was like WHY ARE YOU HERE. and then I was like SHT SHT SHT and then he explained everything to me and I noticed the walls closing in on me and I jumped out of there and then a few more people came in but didn't notice me and I looked at the guard and pleaded him from eye contact so not tell them I was there. And he didn't.

When that happened, you kicked me off your bed. (Beoch.) You kick me off TWICE!

First I was in a white uniform and then it turned red later on. (Color transforming uniforms anyone?)

So heres the thing, he gave me a piece of paper, and you guys helped me fill it in, and I didn't even know what it was until you guys told me when it was done. And suddenly I was in a red uniform, meaning Fire and beginner, and then I was like WTF. and then we had to go in a maze and find the goal spot and then back out. And then run around the HUGE maze 5 times and back in to the maze's goal and then stay there.

They know when you're cheating so if you cheated, you'd be punished and stuff. And then I woke up like... when we were chosen up front to be announced for something. It scared the sht out of me, because... I'm shy y'know...? =.=

And the school disciplinces people to become strong and stuff. And when in the level you gain some kind of power, it seriously freaked me out.

Oh and in the beginning where I typed "away from me" Yeah, I mean like... take away. Kidnap ish? Yeap.

Sakurako: ... I wanna in a school like that and be a Spirit!

Atsuko: Oh and... Your rooms were categorized in color. So Mizuki, your part of the room was White, Ai's was Blue, and Sakurako's was green. Mine would've been red, but I never got a room because I started right away and it ended mid-day.

Karin: I would read that.

Mizuki: That's kinda freaky... wait, A HUGE MAZE 5 TIMES?

Atsuko: Yeah, discipline. More like mission training... For all I knew, they could've been training spies, soldiers, and/or ninjas. There was way more than just running around the maze, there were traps and obstacles in and out. I had to be guided...

Mizuki: Tough... but awesome. o_o

Karin: ... I would read that. Is it going to be a fanfiction?

Atsuko: It will if I can finish all six of the ongoing fanfictions I'm working on. Though, it could be our next project (No protesting) when pushing aside Abnormal. Speaking of which... *turns to Mizuki*

Karin: ~

(In background)

Atsuko: Get working on Abnormal you fludgeduck!

Mizuki: NO! I can only think of something for the other one!

Atsuko: I thought school helps you think of ideas. Jesus, I can't believe how lazy you are. I could delete your stories and you wouldn't even know.

Mizuki: DON'T YOU DARE!

Atsuko&Mizuki: *in a fight*

Sakurako: R&R. (;


	21. Chapter 20: No title

Masked Guardians

* * *

Remember this was created about 3 months ago, so it's OLD. I didn't bother to edit it, I'm "busy"... ish. But whatever, read ahead.

* * *

Atsuko: Baaa-paaaan. Chapter 20, I managed to write something up, it's not much, but think of it as a "FINALLY, ATSUKO UPDATES. WHAT AN IDIOT." thing. Yes, I just insulted myself, but I'm a non-self-courageous person so I don't care. But I am not an M or any sort. I'm more like an S, Mizuki's an SM, Karin's the M here.

Mizuki: Atsuko, you didn't need to tell them that.

Atsuko: Yeaaah, well, I've always loved ruining your reputation, actin' flirt.

Mizuki: Stop with that name!

Atsuko: In the name of myself, I shall not.

Karin: Stop fighting... D:

Atsuko: ... Miss Nineteen boyfriends. I wonder how many brother-in-laws we're going to have...

Mizuki: Hahahahahahaha!

Karin: Atsuko! O/O

Atsuko: Haaai, Ohana-chan~

Karin: ... O/O

Atsuko: Ahahaha~

Mizuki: Aren't you more a flirt at this point?

Atsuko: Nope, I'm teasing her.

Mizuki: *sighing* Well, to get this over with, we shall start.

Atsuko: I don't own, and I quit. I'm not going to do improper grammer for Yaya anymore. It pisses me off sometimes, but there are times when it's fun.

* * *

~* CHAPTER 20 *~  
{} In school {}  
~*~ The next week - Friday ~*~  
()[]* Normal POV *[]()

* * *

Teachers had pushed ahead on the student's learning, making homework much more dufficult and increasing in number. Though finishing quickly, the Masked Guardians were pushed incredibly ahead. Their future plans for Masked Guardians were cancelled, of course, due to the increase in homework and tutor time, and the unexpected school festival.

"Chichiru! You're supposed to be working on your lines, not the play equipment!"

"Mamoru!" A girl said. "You're supposed to be in the other classroom to help with the playwrite!"

"Komika, is this right? 'Get back in your room, you stupid little girl!'"

"I... I guess? I didn't write it, ask Aiko! I need to finish this wall by Monday!" A girl said. A _wall?_

Oh boy was this class busy...

"Hey Losers! Get working on the outfits! We want it to be perfect and _just_ like a star's!"

Nadeshiko, Sora, Kaitou, Kairi, Yuuto, Yua, and Yaya were working on a few outfits for a different class's. Okay, forced into it. Sora, Kaitou, and Yuuto were on their edge of chara changing with their delinquent charas. They usually always were.

"Be on the ice, guys." Yua said. "Cool it."

They were supposed to help set up their other class for a different activity they were doing. Well, they were supposed to be working on a kind of cafe, Genie's Lamp, was it? A bit creative. It was where waitresses and waiters dress in genie clothing of some sort and do what their supposed to do. But almost at the same time, give them "3 wishes" that are appropiate. And seeing as the "losers" are "serving" the costumers. It won't start, _or_ end easily.

"I can _not_ believe Tsukasa main _that_ activity. As much as he knows bullying, he should _know_ it will **not** end well with the wishes!" Sora said.

"Well, I think that it's good that it has to be PG." Kaitou said. "Look, as long as it goes well, without something weird or disgusting such as... as.. you know."

"I hate it when he's such a retard sometimes." Yuuto said.

"Come on, we need to finish this quickly to go back to our station." Kairi said.

"Couldn't they just _buy_ regular clothing? It's not like it's in the 1870s or something. It's a modern day play." Yaya said.

"Because it would waste money." Nadeshiko said.

"But just like a star's, really?" Yaya said.

"Just keep working." Nadeshiko said.

* * *

~ Somewhere else ~

* * *

"Ugh!" Amu grabbed her hair. "Oh my god Tsukiyomi! Stop being such an ass and rehearse with me!" People surronding them were rehearsing or setting the play temporarily. Understanding that this happened nearly everyday, they went on with their work.

"Tsk, won't even let me take a nap. Gimme the script." said, sitting down. The script that Amu and Ikuto were supposedly discussing was a play where they played as two of the main characters, Tadas as the third. For a proper summary, it starts here.

"No!" Amu said taking her script away from Ikuto's grasp. "Where's your script? I have mine, where's yours? I'm not sharing with you!"

"In class. Remember, I still have your secret to keep." Ikuto blackmailed. "If I mess up, it's fine because my fans won't care. But if the whole play messes up, you all are in trouble."

"Ugh! Asshole." Amu said, handing him the script.

"Thought so." Ikuto said grabbing the script. "So where you wanna start?"

"I don't know. The beginning?" Amu sat.

"Hm... What's the beginning?" Ikuto said, raising his eyebrows.

"UGH! IDIOTS LIKE YOU..." Amu said, irritated.

"Don't complain." Ikuto said.

"Che." Amu said. "And why the hell did Tsukasa make him and Tadagay the other two main characters?" Amu whined to herself, hand to her eyes. "God, this is going to kill me."

"Good luck dealing with me." Ikuto smirked.

"Ugh," Amu said, shaking his head. "Let's just do it."

"Do what?" Ikuto said in amusement. Oh boy, driving this girl crazy surely entertained him.

* * *

~ Back to the other seven ~

* * *

"You know what? This is stupid. We're stuck doing job after job. Should we meet tonight to work on _our_ outfits for the next week?" Sora said.

"Perhaps." Kairi said.

"I think we should, we won't be able to start on it at all if we don't." Nadeshiko said. "We have at least the designs of each gender."

"Get working, fucking losers!" a few people said. "Stop slacking off!"

"Looking at your mirror?" Kaitou, Yua, and Yuuto said as they continued to bring in props for a play.

"What was that?"

"Oh, we're sorry if you heard wrong. You should go see the ear doctor." Kaitou said.

"Son of a..."

"Hey. You picked it, we followed." Yuuto said.

"You wanna make a scene?" The guy said.

"Oh, it's-." Yua said.

Nadeshiko kicked them all down and glared. Just like the owner and a pet or three. They grudgingly looked at her and said sorry.

"Idiot." Nadeshiko and Sora said.

* * *

~ A week later ~

* * *

The 'losers' changed into their 'work'-forms or uniforms, whatever. Nadeshiko, Yua, and Yaya walked out of the girls' change room while the boys freom the boys' changing room, slowly, obviously exhausted. They'd tried to finish all the outfits on time. And obviously.. yaaay, they succeed. **[Atsuko: Look, I don't have my "creative mind" right now so uh... I'm using the Gakuen Alice genie outfits, ka-chu! I dunno how to describe them, so please search it up. It's Misaki_-sempai's_, Mikan's, Tsubasa's and the guy with the soul alice that moves around in the dolls. Seen in episode 16 and I forgot the chapter, well, Sora and Kaitou are wearing Tsubasa's version. Kairi and Yuuto are wearing the soul-doll guy's. The girls are wearing Mikan's version. The other participators picked an outfit of their choice ka-chu.]**

"Coming throuuugh." Tsukasa said and walked into the classroom that was decorated quite nicely. "Oooh, pretty."

"It _is_ your design doofus." Yua said.

"I want to get this over with and done immediately. Just one week, one week." Yaya said.

"Hey, wanna check out the play later?" Yuuto asked. "You know, _the play?_"

"We could, but you know, _they_ won't let us off." Yaya said. **[Atsuko: Yaya sounds so smart. O:]**

Tsukasa sat on a table and called for something. "Assistance please?"

"Ugh, see ya." Kaitou said and walked to Tsukasa, with Yuuto following behind them. "You may get three wishes, What do you want?"

"Shouldn't you be going to the next class and checking it out?" Yuuto said.

"I don't get to see my nephews and niece?" Tsukasa said.

"No."

* * *

~ few days later ~

* * *

"This seems to become popular." someone at the door said, loud and clear. "Nice decorations too."

People turned their heads and saw the one and only, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and Hotori Tadase. Girls screamed and surrounded the two. The MG genies of the cafe were staring at the bunched up group.

"Ikuto-samaaa!", "Tadase-samaaaa!", "What are you doing here, Ikuto-sama/Tadase-sama?"

Seeing as this may be their first little break in the last few days of the festival, the uninterested genies sat down. You won't believe what they were asked to do. Lick a shoe, run outside screaming retarded things, (guys) act like a girl, pay for their orders, be their slave for a day (which was turned down immediately), kiss a guy/girl, and soo much more.

I think I should explain. The Genie's Lamp isn't based on anything, but imagination. Genies serve the "masters" that come in, but remember this is a cafe too. The Genie's must grant the masters 3 wishes, and that's all. No inappropiate things such as for a girl, kick a guy in the dodger, and a guy do something inappropiate to a girl, being a slave (because basically at that point they already are), beating up anyone or any of the sort, and lastly wishing for more wishes which takes off a wish. As long as the masters are in the room, their assigned genie must grant them three wishes. Seems entertaining to the masters right? For that fact, the Genie's Lamp is indeed very popular, but almost deadly to the genies. This is very frightful. The masters may not have more than one genie unless another genie insists for the master's second genie.

As far as known, Sora, Kaitou, Yuuto, and Kairi has had the most called for "masters". They try to keep a minimum number for Nadeshiko, because even _they_ know that if Nadeshiko was hurt to much, Yuuto and Nagi may come after them. Though Nagi has to put this fake persona, he _does_ care for his sister, everyone's figured at this point. Nadeshiko's the center of the populars Amu, Rima, Nagi, Utau, and Kukai and the losers Yuuto, Sora, Kairi, Sora, Yua, and Yaya. People have believed that Yaya is too childish, but keep in mind that she _may_ be useful. Being in the exact middle, Yua has had half less masters than the boys and half more than Nadeshiko.

The two boys struggled past the millions of girls (and boys) to the cafe. "'Sup losers." Ikuto said.

"Hi." Tadase smiled, unintentionally swooning girls.

"And what are you doing here?" Sora's eye twitched when Kaitou and Yuuto hid behind him.

"Becareful, brooo." Kaitou whispered. "He's dangerous."

"I wanted to see my cousins!" Tadase said. (He is so much like his uncle...) A chorus of gasps rung in the room, they didn't know Tadase had cousins in this event owrds having to do with the question of _who_ were said.

"I really don't know, but how about I buy a drink." Ikuto said.

Kaitou stared and muttered words that were only audible to Sora, Yuuto, and himself. "Stupid son of a hamburger bun. Mother gooser."

"Okay well... who is your genie?" Kaitou said.

You could hear girls in the background silently screaming, "Pick me! Pick me!", "I'm worthy!" or whatever.

"Sora."

"What the f-."

"Kaitou!" Tadase said.

"Melted Chocolate no." Kaitou said, making a weird face and hiding behind Yuuto. "I can't believe we've only met for like a week over half a month and he's this close to me when I don't even stay close to him."

"Things happen. May cousins be cousins." Yuuto said.

"Those _losers_ are his cousins?" People screamed.

Kaitou, Sora, Yua, and Yuuto turned to Nadeshiko, mentally pleading to punch the people surrounding the room at least once. Nadeshiko shook her head and mentally said, "No." The three made a face of unshown anger and put up with it.

"First thing's first, what would you like?" Sora said, giving them a menu.

"Dunno, anything recommended." Ikuto said.

"You should get going to your play now." Yuuto said, slamming another menu down.

"Who said? The time starting is 12:30." Ikuto said.

"And it's 12 noon, where you should be rehearsing one last time, and getting dressed." Yuuto argued.

"Stop arguing with Ikuto-sama! He can do as he pleases!" someone said.

Ikuto paused and looked at his watch. He stared at it for a while and noticed one of the hands unable to move, forcing the watch to stay at 11:37. "The watch is stuck." he said blankly.

"Ikuto-nii-san, we were supposed to be in the classroom preparing by now!" Tadase said. Oh how he hated things late.

* * *

Atsuko: I was disgusted to type the sama parts. Ugh. This leads to the point where popularity matters to them. Personally, popularity doesn't matter. If people would be smart and realize that it doesn't help you in adult life. And then that is why I do not _care_ about popularity, and probably hundreds or thousands or maybe even millions of authors of don't either. And popularity usually (I said, USUALLY) leads to _beauty._ Yeah, I said it, beauty. And I will say this again and again if you'd like... **I don't care about beauty. I don't care if I don't look "pretty" or whatever. I don't care. I wouldn't care if I was called ugly, but it'd do GREATLY if people kept it to themselves.** Stupid fucking populars.

Mizuki: Uh huh... Stop ranting.

Atsuko: Kaitou's new fear: Tadase. Is it weird to listen to Demi Lovato while writing this?

Mizuki: Who's that?

Atsuko: For jesus! You need to watch Disney Channel more, or at least watch an hour that has something to do with her! Geez! Almost everyone in California knows Demi Lovato!

Mizuki: I quote, almost.

Atsuko: You are so... stupid.

Mizuki: And you are so... talkative.

Atsuko: I know, and that's what I hate and love about me. 3

Mizuki: Whatever. R&R.


End file.
